Das Feuer und die Rose, Teil 2
by dasfeuerunddierose
Summary: Teil 2 der deutschen Übersetzung des SS/HG-Klassikers "The Fire and the Rose", im Original von MetroVampire und Rhosymedre. DER FEHLER MIT DEM DOPPELTEM KAPITEL IST BEHOBEN!
1. Chapter 1

Teil 1 - 1. Dezember

Hermine Grangers Konzentration wurde durch ein beharrliches Kratzen an ihrem Bürofenster unterbrochen, ein Geräusch das das Klopfen des Winterregens wieder in den Vordergrund ihres Bewusstsein brachte. Mit einem leichten Seufzen sah sie auf und erblickte eine braun-weiß gesprenkelte Posteule, deren Umriss sich vom strömenden Wasser und dem schwindenden Tageslicht abzeichnete, sich unsicher an den Fenstersims klammernd.

Nicht dass es leicht wäre, dachte sie sarkastisch, als sie nach ihrem Zauberstab griff und Lumos flüsterte. Das Licht im Raum nahm zu und das Kratzen der Eulenklauen wurde intensiver. Sie stand langsam von ihrem Schreibtisch auf, ging zum Fenster und öffnete es. Der Vogel flog mit einer Bö aus Wind und Wasser hinein. Hastig schloss Hermine das Fenster und drehte sich um, um einige aufgeweichte Pakete zu finden, die auf ihren Unterlagen lagen. Die Eule hatte sich auf ihre Fracht gesetzt, hüpfte an die Kante des Schreibtisches, flatterte mit den Flügeln und schüttelte sich wie ein sehr kleiner, sehr nasser Hund. Ein Schwall Tropfen traf Hermine's Arbeit und kleine, blase Tintenkleckse formten sich auf dem obersten Pergament.

Die Eule sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Nach diesem Auftritt erwartest du immer noch, dass ich dich füttere?" frage sie, Irritation vortäuschend.

Die Eule blinzelte und rührte sich nicht.

„Nun, das deute ich als ‚Ja'."

Zurück an ihrem Schreibtisch öffnete sie einen Behälter voller Eulenfutter und nahm eine Handvoll heraus. Die Eule blinzelte nochmals.

Sie zeigte nach draußen, „der Schreibtisch ist inzwischen nass genug, wenn du das hier willst, musst du wieder zurück ans Fenster."

Die Eule flog gehorsam los, über Hermine hinweg und war bereits am Fenster als Hermine es erreichte. Nachdem Hermine ihr genug Zeit gewährt hatte um das Futter hinunterzuschlingen, griff sie nach dem Griff und öffnete das Fenster wieder, wobei sie wegen einer kalten Bö zusammenzuckte. Die Eule blickte sie vorwurfsvoll an.

„Raus", befahl sie hart.

Die Eule flog, so stolz wie einem Vogel nur möglich, davon.

Hermine schloss das Fenster wieder und wischte sich das Wasser aus dem Gesicht.

Seufzend blickte sie auf die Unordnung auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Da ihre Gedankengänge nun wirklich enorm unterbrochen worden waren, entschied sie, dass sie ebenso einen Kaffee trinken könnte. Sie ging zum Kamin, welcher anstatt eines üblichen Feuers einen eisernen Ofen enthielt. Griff nach der Kaffeekanne und bewegte sie leiht um beurteilen zu können, ob diese noch genug für eine Tasse enthielt. Sie nahm ihre Tasse vom Schreibtisch und schenkte sich den Rest aus der Kanne ein. Das raue Steingut schaukelnd, nippte sie nachdenklich an der schwarzen Flüssigkeit. Der Geschmack von Kaffee der stark genug war um Bäume umzuwerfen war ein Vermächtnis aus ihrem letzten Schuljahr und war im Moment so intensiv, dass sie beinahe die Zeit vergas als sie ihn noch nicht getrunken hatte. Beinahe.

Die nasse Post auf einen Haufen schiebend, setzte sie sich wieder und blickte resignierend auf das vor ihr liegende Manuskript. Die Seite, die sich gerade noch gelesen hatte war bis zur Unlesbarkeit verschmiert. Einen Moment dacht sie daran es einfach so zulassen und die Zerstörung mit einem Ausbruch von Freudentränen zu erklären, aber dann wurde ihr bewusst, dass Miss Lucinda Crampington es nicht schätzen würde, wenn ihre Abhandlung über die Legalität und Moral von Gedächtniszaubern aussehen würde, als wäre sie als Küchentuch benutzt worden. Miss Crampingtins's Prosa war nicht nur schwer zu lesen und ihre Argumente dürftig formuliert, sie hatte auch absolut keinen Sinn für Humor. Ihren Kaffe in die andere Hand nehmend, griff Hermine nach ihrem Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf das Papier und murmelte „Restoratio". Das Pergament trocknete, die Tintenspuren verblassten und die Wörter brachten sich selbst in lesbare Form.

Pflicht erfüllt, Hermine verbannte Miss Crampington's gerettete Worte der Weisheit zugunsten der weitaus interessanteren Eulenlieferung. Sie warf einige durchnässte Zeitschriften auf die Seite um sie später zu lesen und widmete sich dann zwei anderen Umschlägen zu. Der eine war groß, braun und rechteckig, sie erkannte, dass er von ihrer Mutter war. Der zweite war lang, pink und in einer ihr unbekannten Handschrift beschriftet. Sie begann beide zu trocknen.

Sie entschied zuerst den Umschlag ihrer Mutter zu öffnen. Er faszinierte sie, er war zu spät um deine Geburtstagskarte zu sein, aber zu früh für Weihnachten. Nachdem sie das Kuvert geöffnet hatte zog sie seine große Karte mit einem Engelsbild heraus. Es war kein niedlicher gezeichneter Engel, mit Flügeln, einen Heiligenschein und einem langen weißem Nachthemd, sondern ein goldener, vor-raphaelischer Engel mit gewaltigen Roben, voluminösen Haaren und einem sinnlichen Gesicht. Quer über das Bild waren fast weiße und ungeordnete Zahlen von eins bis fünfundzwanzig gedruckt. Jede Nummer stimmte mit einer kleinen Perforation in der Karte überein. Hermine drehte die Karte um. Auf der Rückseite stand in der Handschrift ihrer Mutter:

Liebling,

ich weiß, du hattest keinen Adventskalender mehr seit du klein warst, aber ich musste so an dich denken als ich ihn sah, vor allem da dein Vater und ich dieses Weihnachten nicht daheim sein werden. Ich hoffe der Kalender wird dich von diesem schrecklichen Wetter ablenken.

In Liebe

Mum

Hermine musste lächeln, nur ihre Mutter würde einen Engel sehen und an sie denken. Sie trug vielleicht oft Roben, hatte auch das Haar, falls das Bild etwas damit zutun haben sollte, aber hier endeten die Gemeinsamkeiten auch schon. Sie drehte die Karte wieder um und suchte nach dem ersten Fenster. Nach dem sie es in der unteren linken Ecke gefunden hatte, löste sie vorsichtig die Perforation und öffnete das Türchen, um so einen Stern, ein winziges Detail eines Ölbildes zum Vorschein zu bringen. Dann stellte sie den Kalender auf ihrem Schreibtisch auf.

Nun blieb nur noch der mysteriöse pinke Umschlag übrig. Sie musste nicht spekulieren wer der Absender war, sie konnte mit Sicherheit sagen, dass weder ihre regelmäßigen, noch ihre gelegentlichen Briefpartner keine pinken Briefumschläge benutzten. Einen Moment fragte sie sich, ob es sich um einer der seltenen Eulenpost-Fehllieferungen handelte. Aber der Brief war eindeutig an sie adressiert

Miss H. Granger

Lektorin von Magische Moral

Amergin College

Universität von Oxford

Auch dies sagte ihr nichts. Sie würde den Brief einfach öffnen müssen.

Sie musste willkürlich blinzeln, als sie den Briefkopf sah. Und das nicht nur, weil dieser eine noch grellere Schattierung als der Umschlag hatte.

Vom Schreibtisch von Ms. Parvati Patil,

Herausgeberin

Ms. Magic Magazine

Das Magazin für die Hexe des 21. Jahrhunderts

Hermine blinzelte nochmals.

Sie hatte das Ms. Magic Magazine in den Regalen neben Witch Weekly und dergleichen gesehen, aber ist immer daran vorbei gegangen.

Sie war nicht ganz sicher, welche Information ihrem Gehirn widerstrebte, die Tatsache, dass Parvati Patil die Herausgeberin war, oder das Parvati Patil und/oder das Ms. Magic Magazine ihr schrieb. Beides war gleichsam unglaubhaft.

Sie las weiter.

Hermine Liebling!

Sie blinzelte wieder. Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, wann waren sie und Parvati bei „Liebling" angekommen?

Erinnerst du dich an mich!! Parvati von der Schule! Wie dumm, natürlich erinnerst du dich! Wusstest du, dass ich immer in die Mode gehen wollte? Tja, ich habe es getan! Und nun bin ich Herausgeberin des Ms. Magic Magazine! Ist das nicht wundervoll! Wäre McGonagall nicht überrascht es zu erfahren?! Und kannst du dir vorstellen, was Snape dazu sagen würde??!!

Und wie sie konnte.

Tja, Hermine Liebling, - Hermine zuckte die Schultern - die Sache ist die. Ich habe lange nachgedacht, wie ich Triple M zum erfolgreichsten Magazin allerzeiten machen kann, und ich dachte and die Schule und all meine alten Freunde und hatte einen brillanten Einfall! Erinnerst du dich an das total erstaunliche Zeug, das du in der Schule für uns gemacht hast? Die Shampoos und Cremes und Konditioner und all das? Ich vermisse sie immer noch!

Hermine begann die Wendung, die der Brief nahm nicht zu mögen.

Also, mein Vorschlag ist Folgender. Was würdest du davon hallten mehr von dem Zeug zumachen - in kommerziellen Mengen - und wir würden es unter dem Namen von Triple M vermarkten. Natürlich, würden wir dich bezahlen - und ich bin sicher, dass das du es gebrauchen könntest, da du nur ein Lektorengehalt hast!

Hermine biss die Zähne zusammen.

Schreib mir ob du interessiert bist. Ich benötige deine Antwort so bald wie möglich, da ich eine Kollektion zusammenstellen will. Ich hoffe du wirst ja sagen, weil ich sicher bin, dass alle diese Idee lieben werden!

Ich hoffe bald von dir zu hören.

Deine Freundin,

Parvati

Hermine legte den Brief sehr langsam nieder. Es war erstaunlich, wie Parvati von aus einer Pseudo-Teeniesprache, innerhalb ein paar wirrer Sätze, zu einem geschäftlichen Angebot wechseln konnte. Der chaotische Brief gab ihrem Gehirn einige Momente um andere Aspekte des Angebots begreifen.

Nun, einen anderen Aspekt um genau zu sein.

Severus Snape. Und die Folgen einiger sehr merkwürdiger Monate am Anfang ihres letzten Schuljahres.

Sie waren … Gefährten in der Not, würde es am besten ausdrücken. Eine Art Freunde, vielleicht.

Nachdem „es" vorbei war, haben sie die erwartete Feindseligkeit aufrechterhalten und vermieden jede andere Art von Kontakt miteinander. Dann wurde Voldemort endlich besiegt und sie entwickelten eine vorsichtige Freundschaft. Während ihrer Schulzeit wechselten ein paar Briefe den Besitzer; Fragen um Information, Überprüfung einer Aussage oder Handlung, aber niemals etwas Persönliches. Die Zeit verging, die Briefe wurden seltener und Hermine, für ihren Teil, widerstrebte es immer mehr sich an die Situation vor zehn Jahren zu erinnern, die sie zu vielen vernünftigen und logischen Auslegungen befähigte. So schrieben sie ihm vielleicht zweimal im Jahr, trank ihren Kaffee stark und schwarz, benutzte eine Ofen anstatt offenen Feuers und hatte ihr Leben wieder aufgenommen. Und falls es ein Quäntchen von Bedauern in ihr gab, so war sie klug genug nicht darauf zu achten.

Parvati's Brief änderte die Dinge einwenig. Vor allem, weil es nicht tatsächlich sie war, die das kleine Kosmetikimperium gegründet hat. Sie hatte auch nicht vergessen, dass die Einnahmen aus dieser Unternehmung in ihrem Verlies in Gringott's lagen. Wenn sie das Angebot einfach annehmen würde - und das war ein großes wenn, rief sie sich zur Ordnung - würde sie wieder von Snape's Arbeit profitieren.

Der Anstand erforderte es, dass sie ihm das Angebot vorlegte bevor sie Parvati antwortete.

Sie griff quer über ihren Schreibtisch nach einem leeren Pergament und einer neuen Feder. Das würde ein interessanter Brief werden.

Lieber Severus,

In ihrer privaten Post war sie nie zu „Professor Snape" zurückgekehrt.

Sie kaute in Gedanken auf dem Ende ihrer Feder herum.

Heute erhielt ich einen ….

Was war das passende Wort? Bizarr? Erschreckend? Unpassend?

Sie begann erneut.

Ich weiß nicht, ob du dich noch an Parvati Patil aus meiner Klasse erinnerst, aber heute habe ich einen unerwarteten Brief von ihr erhalten, den ich diesem beilege. Es tut mir Leid wegen der Farbe, aber ich denke dies ist selbsterklärend.

Da du es warst, der mit der Herstellung der Kosmetika, nach denen sie fragt, begonnen, dachte ich das Angebot sollte dir ebenso gestellt werden. Ich habe ihr noch nicht geantwortet. Vielleicht könntest du mir deine Gedanken dazu mitteilen.

Mit lieben Grüßen

Hermine


	2. Chapter 2

Teil 2 - 2. Dezember

Die Nacht war dunkel und stürmisch - eigentlich so, wie alle Winternächte hier in Hogwarts, obwohl das Wetter bisher nicht den Anstand besessen hatte, es schneien zu lassen um damit wenigstens ästhetisch etwas Erholung nach jeder überstandenen Sturmfront anzubieten

Severus Snape biss die Zähne zusammen als der Klang schnatternder Kinder durch sein Klassenzimmer hallte; die letzte Unterrichtsstunde war vorüber, endlich, und die Kinder verschwanden mit kaum unterdrückter Erleichterung. Keiner von ihnen hielt inne und bemerkte, dass seine Erleichterung mindestens genauso groß war wie ihre. Dieses Halbjahr schien noch länger zu sein als sonst und es waren noch zwei oder mehr Wochen bis der stille Friede der Ferien sich auf die Schule herabsenken würde.

Snape hätte sich kaum damit abgegeben die Tage zu zählen, aber Dumbledore hatte ihm gestern, so wie jedem Mitglied des Lehrkörpers, ein Muggel-Ding überreicht, das er einen Advents-Kalender genannt hatte. Der Kalender war typisch Dumbledore - grell, geschmückt mit einem Muggel-Weihnachtsmann vor einem irgendwie übertrieben bunten alpinen Hintergrund; dieser Weihnachtsmann hatte verdächtig viel Ähnlichkeit mit Dumbledore und Snape war versucht zu glauben, dass Dumbledore selber für das Bild Model gesessen hatte. Der Schulmeister war außerordentlich entzückt über die Kalender gewesen als er sie bei der Mitarbeiterbesprechung verteilt hatte unter dem Motto ‚Weiterbildung in Muggel-Dingen' für die Lehrer und hatte sie fröhlich über den Nutzen aufgeklärt. Falls ‚Nutzen' überhaupt die korrekte Bezeichnung war; Snape war ziemlich sicher, schon lange nichts mehr in den Händen gehabt zu haben das ähnlich nutzlos war, aber, wie auch immer, er hatte ein ziemlich bösartiges Vergnügen beim Abreißen der Tage, gestern und heute, empfunden. Höhnisch hatte er das Geschenk belächelt.

Hohn war noch immer die Reaktion die von ihm erwartetet wurde; alles andere würde wahrscheinlich Erstaunen hervorgerufen haben. Voldemort war verschwunden, die Welt wieder zurecht gerückt nachdem sie einige Monate bedenklich geschwankt hatte, aber manche Dinge mussten einfach unverändert bleiben.

Falls Snape es manchmal leid war, der Welt dieselbe Persönlichkeit weiterhin zu präsentieren, so zeigte er es nicht. Denen, die ihm begegneten, erschien er unverändert, immer noch der schmierige Mistkerl, der Alptraum aller Schüler, immer noch ungepflegt und kaltschnäuzig. Er hatte es ertragen, dass Dumbledore darauf bestand seine Beteiligung an der Sache, Voldemorts Vernichtung und davor, seine Arbeit bei dem Orden des Phoenix, hervorzuheben, aber nichts konnte ihn dazu bringen so zu tun, als ob es ihm tatsächlich gefiele.

Die Wahrheit war, dass er es nicht sehr mochte. Entgegen verschiedener Gerüchte und Überzeugungen hatte er kein Interesse an einer öffentliche Anerkennung seiner Arbeit, seiner Taten - es lenkte unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Angelegenheiten und bei dem Gedanken fühlte er sich unwohl. Aufmerksamkeit seiner Person gegenüber hatte ihm in der Vergangenheit nie etwas anderes als Schmerzen eingebracht, wörtlich und im übertragenen Sinne.

Das letzte Geschnatter war in den Korridoren vor dem Klassenzimmer verhallt und in die Steine des Kerker kehrte die Stille zurück. Snape nahm einen tiefen Atemzug um die Anspannung aus explosiven Unterrichtsstunden zu vertreiben und schaute sich im Klassenraum um. Er war sauber genug - nichts, mit dem die Hauselfen heute Abend nicht fertig werden könnten - und es gab hier nichts mehr für ihn zu tun. Er griff sich den Stapel Manuskripte, Hausarbeiten des sechsten Jahrgangs die er früher am Tage eingesammelt hatte, und verließ das Klassenzimmer.

Seine Absätze klangen auf dem Steinfussboden, ein vertrauter Rhythmus. Snape meinte zu sehen, wie sich Peeves am Ende des Korridors beim Geräusch seiner Schritte umdrehte, dann wieder wegdrehte und sich entfernte. Gut. Er hatte nicht das mindeste Verlangen, sich mit dieser ärgerlichen Pest abzugeben - nicht das er jemals Lust hatte, sich mit ihm zu befassen. Glücklicherweise wurde der Poltergeist meistens vom dem Hausgeist der Slytherins in Schach gehalten und traute sich nur selten in diesen Teil des Schlosses; gelegentlich unternahm er einen gewagten Ausflug, aber ansonsten zog Peeves es vor sich fern zu halten.

Endlich erreichte Snape sein Heiligtum, seine Räume. Er legte den Haufen Pergamente auf dem Tisch in der Ecke ab und hob dabei die letzte Ausgabe von Ars Alchemica auf, um Platz zu schaffen. Korrigieren konnte warten. Eigentlich wollte er die Zeitschrift auf einen anderen Haufen werfen - auf einen der vielen ‚noch zu lesen' Haufen, die überall im Zimmer verteilt waren - beschloss dann jedoch, dass dieser Zeitpunkt so gut wie jeder andere war um nachzulesen, was die akademische Gesellschaft wohl diesen Monat herausgefunden hatte.

Er ging hinüber zum Herd und ließ im vorbeigehen das Magazin auf das Sofa fallen. Der Ofen war noch heiß, von den Hauselfen irgendwann am Nachmittag angeheizt worden, aber er legte noch ein paar kleine Holzscheite auf das schwelende Feuer nach. Obwohl die Flammen magisch am Leben gehalten werden konnten - und normalerweise auch wurden - so genoss er doch den Duft eines richtigen Feuers. Theoretisch könnten ein, zwei Zaubersprüche diesen Duft auch einem magischen Feuer hinzufügen, aber er würde immer wissen dass er nicht wirklich echt war. Es gab genug in dieser Welt, dass aus bloßen Hüllen und Illusionen bestand, sogar in Friedenszeiten, und Snape hatte eine perverse - und verborgene - Freude an Dingen die wirklich real waren.

Er maß den Kaffee aus einer kleinen Blechdose ab, die im Regal neben dem Herd stand, füllte Wasser in den Kaffeetopf und vermischte es miteinander. Er stellte den Topf auf den Ofen, warf seinen Umhang ab und machte es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich, streckte seine Beine neben den Kissen aus während er die lange Jacke, die er trug, aufknöpfte und einige Manschettenknöpfe öffnete.

Er hatte den zweiten Artikel halb durchgelesen, als das Blubbern des Topfes in ein leises Gurgeln überging, als sich der restliche Dampf seinen Weg durch den Kaffeesatz gekämpft hatte. Snape ächzte leise als er sich zu einer Bewegung zwang, aufstand Kaffee in einen Steinguttopf goss . Als er zum Sofa zurückkehrte bemerkte er einen Umschlag auf dem dem Herd zugewandten ledernen Sessel. Am Morgen hatte er die Ankunft der Eulen verpasst; weil er sich mit verschiedenen langweiligen und einfallslosen Übertretungen von Slytherin-Regeln hatte herumschlagen müssen. Um zu vermeiden, dass die Eulen Snape durchs ganze Schloss nachjagten, waren sie angewiesen, die Post direkt in seine Räume zu bringen, wenn er nicht in der Große Halle war - die anderen Lehrer hatten ähnliche Abmachungen mit den Eulen.

Er nahm den Umschlag auf und erkannte die Handschrift - Hermine Granger. Er runzelte die Stirn, ihr letzter Brief lag erst einige Monate zurück und in letzter Zeit schrieben sie einander eigentlich selten öfter als zweimal im Jahr. Der Umschlag war außerdem merk-würdig schwer - auf jeden Fall schwerer im Vergleich zu ihren sonstigen Briefe.

Für einen Moment fragte er sich, was sie ihm wohl schreiben würde, dann fing er sich wieder. Sinnlose Spekulationen - besonders wenn sich jede Frage einfach durch das Öffnen des Briefes beantworten ließ. Snape ließ sich wieder auf dem Sofa nieder, nahm einen Schluck von dem brühend heißen schwarzen Kaffee bevor er ihn auf dem Boden abstellte und seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Brief zuwandte.

Ein Blatt Papier, brutal rosa ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Hermine konnte doch nicht .... nein, da war ein weiteres Blatt Pergament, in dem gewöhnlichen gedeckten Weiß, das Hermine benutzte, in dem Umschlag. Er legte das rosafarbene beiseite, hoffte, es nicht mehr ansehen zu müssen, wusste es aber natürlich besser. Hermine würde ihm nicht ohne Grund so ein grässliches Blatt schicken.

Fünf Minuten später griff er wieder nach seinem Kaffeebecher, leerte ihn und stand dann auf, um ihn wieder zu füllen. Er hatte versucht, nicht mehr soviel Kaffee zu trinken - Dumbledore's immer wiederkehrende Bemerkungen und Madame Pomfrey's Gebrummel über Koffein hatten ihn einigermaßen beeindruckt, obwohl weder der Schulleiter noch die Medi-hexe das wussten - aber gerade jetzt brauchte er mehr Kaffee.

Erinnerungen, die in den letzten zehn Jahren unterdrückt worden waren - mehr oder weniger - wallten auf. In einem Leben voller befremdlicher Erfahrungen bildeten diese wenigen Monate eine Ausnahme - und, auch wenn er sein Bestes tat um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass es eine erschreckende Erfahrung gewesen war, er hätte es niemals ungeschehen machen wollen. Das er gewünscht hätte, auf andere Art mit den Nachwirkungen umzugehen, blieb unerwähnt, unbesprochen. Es gab jedenfalls nur zwei Menschen, mit denen er darüber hätte sprechen können, und Snape wusste nur zu gut um die voraussichtlichen Auswirkungen die es haben könnte, wenn er mit Dumbledore darüber sprach, sogar noch zehn Jahren nach dem Ereignis . Besonders zehn Jahren nach dem Ereignis

Das rosafarbene Pergament zog seinen Blick auf sich und peinigte wieder seine Netzhaut. Snape unterdrückte eine Grimasse. Parvati Patil hatte sich eindeutig nicht wesentlich verändert seit sie die Schule verlassen hatte. Kosmetik. Dieses Mal verzog sich sein Gesicht, welch eine Ironie, dass dieses Pergament ausgerechnet auf dem Ars Alchemica lag! Er hatte keine Lust, der Vergangenheit einen Besuch abzustatten.

Mit wenig Hoffnung, dass es etwas bewirken würde, nahm er eine Feder und ein leeres Stück Pergament vom Boden auf und begann zu schreiben.

„Liebe Hermine"


	3. Chapter 3

Teil 3 - 3. Dezember

Liebe Hermine,

ich wünschte, ich könnte sagen, dass Miss Patil in der gesichtslosen Masse hirnloser, weiblicher Schülern verschwunden ist, die im Laufe der Jahre mein Klassenzimmer durchlaufen haben. Unglücklicherweise haben sie und ihre Kumpanin, Miss Brown, sich für immer in mein Gedächtnis eingebrannt, indem sie mir Erfahrungen zumuteten, deren Erinnerung mich sogar heute noch erschauern lassen.

Mein Wunsch, die Bekanntschaft mit Miss Patil zu erneuern, ist, besonders wenn es auch noch im Zusammenhang mit dem ihr eigenen Markenzeichen - geistloser Dummheit - steht, außerordentlich gering.

Ich kann nicht erkennen, inwieweit etwas mich betreffen sollte, was auf mich den Eindruck eines direkt an Dich gerichteten geschäftlichen Angebotes macht - wenn auch mit erschreckender Interpunktion. Ob Du Dich mit dieser kommerziellen - Veröffentlichung - abgeben möchtest oder nicht, ist allein Deine Sache - mir war nicht bewusst, dass meine Meinung hierzu in irgendeiner Art und Weise relevant wären.

Severus

* * * * * * * * *

Liebe Parvati,

welch eine Überraschung nach all dieser Zeit wieder von Dir zu hören. Ich erinnere mich, dass Du ins Modegeschäft gehen wolltest. Meinen Glückwunsch, dass Du das bekommen hast , was Du wolltest und meinen Glückwunsch zu Deiner Ernennung zur Redakteurin des Ms Magic Magazine. Wo immer ich war, habe ich es in der Auslage gesehen.

Ich weiß nicht, was ich zu Deinem Vorschlag, diese Kosmetika wieder herzustellen, sagen soll. Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich seit Verlassen der Schule kaum noch daran gedacht. Als Dozentin hat man nicht so viel Zeit, wie manche Leute glauben, weißt Du.

Ich weiß, Du möchtest so schnell wie möglich eine Antwort, aber es ist nicht so einfach wie Du vielleicht denkst. Wahrscheinlich ist es Dir seinerzeit nicht aufgefallen, aber ich habe sie nicht ganz alleine hergestellt - ich wurde dabei von jemand anderem unterstützt. Es war eigentlich mein Partner, der die meisten Ideen zu den Dingen, die wir herstellten, hatte und so muss ich mich erst mit ihm in Verbindung setzen und hören, wie er die Dinge sieht. Ich würde mich nicht wohlfühlen dabei, die Ergebnisse der Arbeit eines anderen ohne seine Erlaubnis zu benutzen - ich glaube, Du kennst mich noch gut genug, um das zu verstehen!

Außerdem bin ich außer Übung was die Herstellung solcher Dinge angeht und wenn ich zustimme, dann möchte ich sicher sein, dass ich alles richtig mache. Noch einmal, ich bin sicher, dass Dich das nicht überraschen wird!

Ich weiß, Du wartest dringend auf eine Antwort, aber ich muss wirklich die Reaktion meines Partners abwarten und danach brauche ich noch etwas Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken.

Wie schnell brauchst Du meine Antwort?

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Hermine Granger

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lieber Severus,

ich dachte, ich hätte mich in meinem letzten Brief klar ausgedrückt - ich habe diese Kosmetika nicht ganz alleine hergestellt. Tatsache ist, dass ich sie die meiste Zeit überhaupt nicht hergestellt habe. Falls ich dieses Angebot annehmen sollte, ist es das mindeste, dass ich die genaue Zusammensetzung einiger Mischungen mit Dir durchgehe. Außer denen, die ich regelmäßig benutze, habe ich keine mehr hergestellt und ich habe ganz sicher viele der Rezepte vergessen.

Was ich nicht vergessen habe ist, dass das Geld, dass Du mit der Herstellung der Kosmetika eingenommen hattest, in mein Verlies bei Gringott's eingezahlt wurde, nicht in Deines. Ich habe nicht vor, mich noch ein zweites Mal an Dir zu bereichern. Ich weiß, Du wirst sagen, dass das sehr Gryffindor mäßig ist, aber in diesem Fall fasse ich das als Kompliment auf.

So, Du siehst, Deine Meinung ist sehr relevant in diesem Fall.

Liebe Grüße

Hermine

P.S.: Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass Parvati und Lavender Dir die Haare an den Beinen mit Wachs entfernt haben. War es wirklich so traumatisch?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Liebste Hermine,

ich konnte es kaum aushalten auf Deine Antwort zu warten!

Immer noch die gute alte Hermine, wie ich sehe. Kümmert sich darum, dass auch das kleinste Bisschen noch richtig und perfekt ist! Das ist genau der Grund, aus dem ich so sicher bin, dass wir in diesem Projekt so gut zusammenarbeiten werden - Du kümmerst Dich um die Details und ich habe mehr so das Ganze im Griff!

Du hattest einen Partner? Wir dachten, Du hättest es allein gemacht, wo Du doch immer so gerne völlig grundlos extra Arbeiten übernommen hast! Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass Du damals klug genug warst Dich dieses eine Mal bezahlen zu lassen! Und wer ist nun dieser mysteriöse Partner? Ich wette, ich kann es mir eigentlich schon denken!

Es waren Ron und Harry, stimmt's? Ich habe Recht, oder ?!!! Im Grunde waren sie die einzigen Leute mit denen Du rumgehangen hast, oder? Ich nehme mal an, die Jungs wollten nicht, dass irgendjemand sie mädchenhaft findet - es hätte wirklich ihr Macho-Quidditch-Image zunichte gemacht, wenn jemand gewusst hätte, dass sie mit Gesichtscremes rummachen! Es hätte sich auch nicht gut gemacht bei Ihrer Bewerbung als Auroren!

Nun, Du kannst ihnen sagen, dass ihr Geheimnis bei mir sicher aufgehoben ist! Und wenn sie es nicht mehr geheim halten möchten, dann können wir da sicher was mit der Werbung machen! MMM und Harry Potter! Das wäre fantastisch!

Mach Dir keine Sorgen, Hermie! Wenn Du mitmachst, kannst Du Dir Dein Team aussuchen - und dafür hast Du meine persönliche Garantie! Richte Deinen ‚Partnern (!!!)' aus, dass sie herzlich willkommen sind an Bord und dass ich es kaum abwarten kann, anzufangen!

Wir haben eine Vorstandssitzung am fünften und ich hätte gerne etwas in Händen, was ich vorzeigen kann. Wenn ich den Redaktionsschluß nicht einhalten kann, könnte das Projekt auf unbestimmte Zeit verschoben werden und daher bitte ich Dich, Hermie! Mach' mit!

Ich warte auf Deine Antwort!

Parvati

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Liebe Hermine,

ich bin noch nicht so senil, dass ich den kleinen Fabrikationsbetrieb während Deines letzten Schuljahres in Hogwarts vergessen hätte. Noch weniger muss ich ein zweites Mal daran erinnert werden.

Außerdem weigere ich mich zu glauben, dass Du auch nur ein Detail aus dem Ablauf der Herstellung vergessen haben könntest. Sollte das jedoch tatsächlich so sein, sehe ich mich gezwungen, sofort Professor McGonagall darüber zu informieren, dass ihre frühere Star-Schülerin ihre erste Erinnerungslücke festgestellt hat, was wiederum zu einer Erschütterung des felsenfesten Vertrauens dieser Dame in Deine akademische Unfehlbarkeit zur Folge hätte. Ich muss wohl nicht extra erwähnen, dass die Übermittlung dieser Geschichte nicht gerade wenig zu meiner persönlichen Befriedigung beitragen würde.

Falls Du vorhast, diese Angelegenheit mit Ms Patil weiter zu verfolgen - und falls Du vorhast, mich mit Anfragen technischer Art zu belästigen - dann könnte ich mir vorstellen, als eine Art Berater zu fungieren. Ich möchte betonen, dass ich das nur tue, um sicherzustellen, dass der Teil des Herstellungsprozesses, den ich entwickelt habe, korrekt umgesetzt wird. Ich habe keinerlei Verlangen danach, ein zweiter Gilderoy Lockhart der Zaubererwelt zu werden.

Ich bitte des weiteren zu beachten, dass ich es vorziehen würde, keine weiteren Diskussionen über meine Körperpflege-Erfahrungen unter Anleitungen der Misses Patil und Brown zu führen.

Severus.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Lieber Severus,

ich freue mich sehr, das zu hören. Sollte ich es übernehmen, wirst Du als Berater tätig sein. Es wird Dich bestimmt freuen zu hören, dass Parvati mir versprochen hat, dass ich ‚mein eigenes Team zusammenstellen' kann und mehr noch, dass ‚mein Partner' ebenfalls an Bord willkommen ist. Allerdings sollte ich Dich wohl darauf aufmerksam machen, dass für Parvati ‚Partner' gleichbedeutend ist mit ‚Harry und Ron'. Möchtest Du, dass ich sie aufkläre?

Ich habe jetzt eine ganze Weile darüber nachgedacht und ich glaube, ich möchte ihr Angebot annehmen. Es ist schon lange her, dass ich ernsthaft einen Trank gebraut habe und es wäre zur Abwechslung mal ganz nett etwas anderes zu tun als den Leuten nur immer wieder zu erklären, das die Tatsache, dass man etwas hinterher reparieren kann, kein Grund ist, es von vornherein kaputt zu machen.

Wie siehst Du Deinen Beitrag hierbei? Ich glaube, Du musst Dir keine Sorgen darüber machen, der neue GL zu werden. Der erste war nicht wirklich ein rauschender Erfolg.

Alles Gute.

Hermine

P.S.: Ich habe diesmal Parvati's Brief nicht beigelegt. Ich fand es der Eule gegenüber unfair, sich mit dem Extra-Gewicht all dieser Ausrufezeichen abzuschleppen.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Liebe Hermine,

mir fehlen die Worte, um meine Freude über den Gedanken auszudrücken, Teil eines Teams zu sein, das sich mit Damenmode und Personenverwechslungen beschäftigt. Schon bald werden wir in der Lage sein, eine frivole Komödie aufzuführen.

Ich ziehe in Erwägung, meine Rolle in diesem geplanten Projekt zu erweitern. Wenn, so wie es aussieht, man sich ohnehin an mich wenden wird um anstehende Fragen bezüglich des Materials oder der Methode zu beantworten, so erscheint es mir weitaus sinnvoller wenn ich voll beteiligt bin. Der geeignetste Weg dies zu erreichen, ist irgendeine Art von Arbeitsgemeinschaft.

Vorausgesetzt dass Du damit einverstanden bist, folgt daraus, dass meine Identität gegenüber Ms Patil aufgedeckt werden muss. Ich weigere mich, kaufmännische Verhandlungen, die einen direkten Einfluss auf meine Person haben werden, von zwei Gryffindors führen zu lassen.

Ich schlage weiterhin vor, dass wir eine plausible Erklärung für meine damalige Beteilung erfinden. Ich habe den Verdacht, dass Miss Patil die Wahrheit nicht verkraften kann und ich könnte es mit Sicherheit nicht ertragen dass sie sie weiß.

Ich lobe Dich für Deine Fürsorge im Umgang mit Eulen. Meine eigenen Nerven sind sehr dankbar dafür hiervon ebenfalls profitieren zu können.

Severus.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Liebe Parvati,

ich habe nun Antwort von meinem Partner erhalten.

Du wirst Dich freuen zu hören, dass wir Interesse haben an Deinem Projekt teilzunehmen. Vielleicht schlägst Du ein Datum vor, an dem wir uns treffen und die Details besprechen können.

Mit freundlichen Grüssen

Hermine

P.S. Es ist keine große Sache, aber ich glaube, niemand nennt mich Hermie. Ich empfinde mich selber nicht als jemand der „Hermie" heißen könnte.

* * * * * * * * * *

Liebling!

Das sind fantastische Neuigkeiten !!! Ich kann es gar nicht abwarten, das dem Vorstand vorzutragen! Ich nehme nicht an, dass Du irgendwelche Muster hast die Du mir geben könntest - einfach um ihnen zu zeigen, worum es geht! Schicke mir per Eule was Du kannst so schnell wie möglich! MMM wird alles zahlen!

Warum treffen wir uns nicht nach der Vorstandssitzung, sagen wir um 14.30 Uhr am 5.? In meinem Büro ? Ich würde ja sagen, lass uns zusammen zu Mittag essen, aber diese Sitzungen können dauern! Du kannst Dir gar nicht vorstellen wie ermüdend das manchmal ist! Und dann heißt es immer in diesem Job geht es nur um Glamour!

Ich kann Dir gar nicht sagen wie begeistert ich bin!

Bis zum 5. dann. Gehe einfach zum Empfang und sage ihnen, dass Du zu mir möchtest.

Parvati

* * * * * * * * * * *

Lieber Severus,

natürlich bin ich einverstanden mit Dir eine Arbeitsgemeinschaft zu bilden. Und danke für das Anbieten Deiner Hilfe bei der Produktion und den kaufmännischen Verhandlungen - ich bin sicher, dass irgendwo zwischen Deinen Zeilen ein freundliches Hilfsangebot verborgen war.

Ich habe von Parvati gehört. Sie möchte uns am 5. Dezember in ihrem Büro treffen um einige Sachen zu besprechen. Passt Dir das?

Ich habe ihr noch nicht erzählt, dass Du mein Partner bist. Ich habe einfach keinen Weg gefunden, dass vernünftig zu Papier zu bringen. Ich schlage vor, wir treffen uns vorher und besprechen, was genau wir ihr erzählen wollen.

Liebe Grüße,

Hermine

P.S. Es ist mir natürlich klar, dass Parvati's Gesichtsausdruck, wenn Du ohne Vorwarnung in ihr Büro spazierst, für Dich nicht wirklich ein Grund zur Freude sein wird. Einmal ganz abgesehen von den Rachegelüsten...


	4. Chapter 4

Teil 4 - 4. Dezember

Snape schob den Stapel Hausarbeiten und Korrespondenz auf seinem Schreibtisch beiseite und schnitt eine Grimasse als sein Blick auf die Notiz von Dumbledore fiel, die ein Quidditch Spiel Lehrer gegen Ehemalige kurz vor Ende des Semesters ankündigte. Einige Papiere flatterten zu Boden als er sie wegschob. Als er sie aufhob erkannte er Hermines Handschrift - es handelte sich um seine letzte Korrespondenz.

Das Hin und Her der Briefe war spannend gewesen; am Ende hatte er nachgegeben und zugestimmt. Es war offensichtlich, dass Hermine nicht scharf darauf war ein nein als Antwort zu akzeptieren und wenn Slytherins eines waren, dann pragmatisch. Sie davon zu überzeugen, dass er nicht helfen würde, hätte länger gedauert als ihr einfach zu helfen. Egal wie ungern er das sogar sich selbst gegenüber zugab, Neugier hatte ebenfalls einen Anteil an seiner Entscheidung - diese Neugier hatte allerdings nichts mit Ms Patil zu tun, was wenig überraschte. Das rosafarbene Papier hatte ihm genug darüber erzählt, wie sie sich seit Verlassen der Schule entwickelt hatte.

Nein, seine Neugier hatte ausschließlich mit Hermine zu tun; die Handvoll Briefe die über die Jahre ausgetauscht worden waren, wiesen darauf hin, dass sie getan hatte, wozu die meisten ihrer Klassenkameraden nicht fähig waren, sie hatte sich weiter entwickelt. Von Zeit zu Zeit hatte er sich gefragt, wie die Erwachsene Hermine sein würde und wie sie miteinander umgehen würden. Das - mehr als alles andere - hatte letztendlich seine Kapitulation herbeigeführt. Er fragte sich, wer er in ihrer Gegenwart sein würde.

Er wußte vom ersten Brief an, dass er zustimmen würde, dass sie ein 'nein' als Antwort zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht akzeptieren würde und er hatte seine Worte in den Briefen so gewählt, dass sie es bestimmt nicht tat. Es wäre auch untypisch für ihn, zu schnell nachzugeben und Severus Snape war nie - fast nie - untypisch. Es würde die Leute nur nervös machen. Die Sonne ging auf und unter; Gegenstände folgten den Gesetzen der Gravitation; und er war unfreundlich und schroff. Es war der natürliche Lauf der Dinge.

Er betrachtete das bevorstehende Treffen mit Ms Patil mit einer düsteren Vorahnung; von ihr zu etwas genötigt zu werden war nichts, was er besonders gerne zu wiederholen bereit war. Das letzte Mal als er sich ihren Bitten fügte, endete das in einem Ereignis das er gerne vergessen würde, was sich aber in seine Erinnerung eingebrannt hatte mit der Wucht eines umgedrehten Obliviate: könnte er die Art, wie diese Erinnerung verankert war, in einen Zauber verwandeln, könnte er ein Vermögen machen mit Schülern, die sich ihr Wissen vor den OWLs und NEWTs eintrichtern wollten. Oder auch nicht; die Erinnerung war mit ziemlicher Sicherheit mit Schmerzen verbunden, dachte er, und es war fraglich, wie viele Schüler bereit waren das für ihre Prüfungsergebnisse zu ertragen.

Patil hatte damals nicht gewusst, dass es Snape war, den sie beschwatzt hatte - wusste es noch immer nicht, und nie im Leben würde sie es jemals erfahren. Falls Hermine nicht schon eine Geschichte ausgedacht hatte, würde er ihr eine liefern die die Gründe für seine Beteiligung abdeckte. Alles war besser als die Wahrheit. Er hatte absolut keine Verlangen danach, Parvati Patil jemals wissen zu lassen, dass es die Beine des grausigen Potions Professor waren, die sie in ihrem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts eingewachst hatte.

Die Erinnerung war ein Alptraum; nicht unbedingt der Schmerz - egal was man sich vorstellte, ein Crucio schlug alles; wäre es nicht so, wären die Totesser überall von den Hexen eingemauert worden. Es war dieses ..... mädchenhafte. Er fand einfach kein anderes Wort dafür, sonst hätte er es benutzt. Es war kaum ein Trost dass Hermine nie mehr zu einer ‚Mädchennacht' verpflichtet wurde, und das sie sich vor Lachen kaum noch einkriegen konnte als sie erfuhr, was er durchgemacht hatte, war noch viel weniger tröstlich. Die Unterhaltung - in Ermangelung eines anderen Ausdrucks - zwischen Lavender Brown und Patil war quälend. Jungs, mehr Jungs, und Make Up Tipps. Wenn es nur um ihn gegangen wäre, hätte er ihnen mit Sicherheit gesagt, mit wem sie es gerade zu tun gehabt hatten, zum Teufel mit den Konsequenzen. Der einzige Grund für ihn seinen Mund zu halten war ein Widerwille, Hermine zu Voldemorts Spielzeug zu machen; ein klein wenig Respekt gegenüber Dumbledore's Wünschen spielte vielleicht auch noch eine Rolle, aber keine besonders große.

Snape starrte aus dem Fenster, er schüttelte die alten Erinnerungen ab und fand sich selbst blicklos in den Nachthimmel starrend. Endlich hatte es in den Highlands geschneit, der fast volle Mond spiegelte sich darin. Das Gelände und der See die sich am Fuße des Kliffs ausbreiteten in dem die Kerker von Hogwarts untergebracht waren, glitzerten eisig vor dem schwarzen Himmel.

Hautpflege und Kosmetik. Wenn das kein eindeutiger Beweis für die Existenz von Ironie war - was sonst? Lockhart wäre stolz auf ihn - wenn der Idiot in der Lage wäre sich an irgend etwas in seinem Leben zu erinnern.

Snape verzog das Gesicht - Lachen, egal wie höhnisch, war mehr als er im Moment zulassen konnte. Er sah auf den Tisch herab, der als Schreibtisch fungierte, auf die Papiere die darauf verstreut waren, verzog schmerzlich das Gesicht bei dem Aufblitzen von Rosa, das immer noch nicht nachgedunkelt war. Irgendwo da drinnen .... lange Finger suchten, schoben einen Stapel Papiere beiseite auf der Suche nach etwas, das die Zeit und die Korrekturen der Semesterarbeiten begraben hatte.

Endlich fand er was er suchte; ein Bündel Pergament, fast 3 Zentimeter dick, bedeckt mit der fast unleserlich gekritzelten Kurzschrift, die er für private Notizen benutzte. Schade, dass diese Arbeit unvollendet war - dies wäre die beste Gelegenheit gewesen sie zu veröffentlichen ohne zu riskieren, dass sein Name damit in Verbindung gebracht worden wäre.

Nicht gerade Hautpflege, oder Kosmetik, aber trotzdem hätte es Miss Patil vermutlich interessiert. Vielleicht konnte er es bald fertig stellen ... Snape blätterte durch die Notizen um zu sehen, wie weit er gekommen war mit seiner Forschung, ob „bald fertig stellen" eine einigermaßen realistische Aussage war. Die kurze Überschrift lautete einfach nur ‚Projekt Hermine' - ziemlich sentimental, aber die Notizen waren teilweise fast 10 Jahre alt. Er hatte das Projekt als Ablenkung angefangen, nachdem er seinen Körper zurück hatte: es war etwas das ihn an die Person erinnerte, die er kennen gelernt hatte und er hatte es als ‚Dankeschön' gemeint, wenn es denn jemals zu Ende gebracht worden wäre. Ein Dank dafür, dass er seinen Körper unversehrt zurückerhalten hatte und seine Klassen im Zeitplan; für das Bewahren seiner Geheimnisse und für viel zu viele andere Dinge, die er nicht nennen wollte.

Monate, in denen er sich alle vier Wochen mit Muggel-Binden abgeben musste, hatten ihn dazu gebracht nach einem Weg zu suchen, mit dieser Angelegenheit unter Berücksichtigung von Hermine's Bedenken bezüglich der Unterbrechung des Zyklus umzugehen. Es gab in der Zaubererwelt nur sehr wenige Untersuchungen über den Langzeitgebrauch von Tränken oder Zaubersprüchen um die Monatsblutungen zu stoppen. Es hatte einige Zeit gedauert, bis er Muggel-Untersuchungen zu dieser Problematik fand, um Hermines Probleme zu beenden. Es ging nicht um Nebenwirkungen, oder Konsequenzen, das war etwas mit dem eine einigermaßen kompetente Medi-Hexe umgehen konnte, aber trotzdem, Snape verstand, warum Hermine nicht völlig von der Langzeit-Empfehlung dieser Sachen überzeugt war.

Aus diesem Grunde hatte er angefangen einen Trank zu entwickeln, der sich mit dem Problem ordentlich befasste, ohne die Nebeneffekte. Aber die Zeit, und Unterricht, und außerschulische Aktivitäten, inklusive Voldemort, hatten seine freie Zeit für viele Jahre rar werden lassen und, irgendwie, jetzt, wo es ruhiger war, hatten andere Dinge die freie Zeit ausgefüllt ohne das Snape daran gedacht hätte seine Forschungen fortzusetzen. Aber jetzt - nun, er hatte die Zeit. Die Weihnachtsferien standen vor der Tür und damit für eine Weile so etwas wie Freizeit.

Snape blickte auf den kleinen Bücherturm, der den ‚ungelesen' Stapel darstellte; er konnte warten. Was wichtig war, hatte er schon gelesen. Was in diesem Stapel war, war interessant, aber nicht eilig - und vielleicht noch nicht einmal interessant, obwohl er das erst wissen würde, wenn er anfing zu lesen.

Er stand vom Tisch auf, dehnte sich etwas als seine Muskeln protestierten weil er zu lange still gesessen hatte. Er nahm den Becher mit kaltem Kaffee von seinem Schreibtisch, zusammen mit seinen Notizen und wanderte hinüber in sein privates Labor, das sich in seiner Wohnung befand. Er ließ die Untersuchung auf einen kleinen Hocker neben dem langen Labortisch fallen, um sich selbst daran zu erinnern, dass dies sein Ferien-Projekt war. Er blätterte die Seiten noch einmal durch, machte eine mentale Notiz was er in Hogsmeade bestellen musste - oder in der Winkelgasse, in einigen Fällen - um die Untersuchung fortzusetzen. Die meisten Zutaten hatte er vorrätig und er zog es vor, wenn möglich, mit fertig verfügbaren Stoffen zu arbeiten: Es war ziemlich sinnlos den Versuch zu starten etwas zu produzieren, dass ein Massenprodukt zu werden verspricht, wenn es nur mit den seltensten Zutaten hergestellt werden konnte. Wie auch immer, es war fast Semesterende und die Vorräte gingen langsam zur Neige. Er fügte eine gedankliche Notiz hinzu, ebenfalls die Vorräte im Klassenraum zu überprüfen and auch diese wieder aufzufüllen. Die Schüler brachten zwar zu Semester-Beginn eine gewisse Menge an Trank-Zutaten mit, aber, nichts desto trotz, hatte die Schule einen gewissen Bedarf für den Unterricht und für Präparate für die Krankenstation.

Zurück in seinem Zimmer, blickte Snape auf die Uhr und überlegte, ob er noch mehr Kaffee haben sollte. Der Topf war kaum noch warm auf dem Herd; das Feuer verwandelte sich langsam in glühende Asche. Er fasste das als Zeichen auf und beschloss, dass er versuchen sollte etwas Schlaf zu bekommen.


	5. Chapter 5

Teil 5 - 5. Dezember

Die Regengüsse, die seit Anfang des Monats niederprasselten, hatten aufgehört als Hermine Granger den Zug nach London an der Paddington Station verließ. Trotzdem ging in der Hauptstadt alles seinen gewohnten Gang in dem fortdauernden Zwielicht, dass den Eindruck erweckte, dass die Sonne für heute den Kampf um die Vorherrschaft aufgegeben hatte. Um zehn Uhr Morgens herrschte in der Bahnhofshalle bereits geschäftiges Treiben und die ersten Weihnachtseinkäufer strömten zielstrebig Richtung U-Bahn und umwirbelten dabei gelegentlich kleine Hindernisse aus Gepäck und wartenden Reisenden.

Hermine befreite sich aus der allgemeinen Strömung und blieb einen Moment zitternd im Wind stehen, der durch die Wartehalle pfiff. Die schickste Renovierung der Welt konnte nicht verschleiern, das dies im Grunde nichts anderes als ein Verschiebebahnhof war, trotz Buchläden und 50 Arten seinen Kaffee zu trinken.

Natürlich hätte sie sich das hier ersparen können, in dem sie direkt in das Zauberei-ministerium appariert wäre, aber das hatte sie nicht gereizt. Es war zu schnell, zu direkt. Für dieses Treffen brauchte sie Zeit; Zeit sich vorzubereiten, die ganze Situation zu überdenken, aus jedem Blickwinkel zu betrachten, bis sie von ihrem theoretischen Plan so überzeugt, wie nur möglich war.

Sie hatte Snape vorgeschlagen, sich vor dem - was? Geschäftstermin? Konfrontation? zu treffen. Natürlich mussten sie und Snape sich noch über die Geschichte abstimmen. Aber im Grunde genommen ging es um ihr starkes Verlangen ihn in einigermaßen privatem Rahmen wiederzusehen. Sie erinnerte sich nur zu gut an Parvati - der Patil Detektor für Gefühlstraumata war unübertroffen - und Hermine's erste Reaktion auf Snape war nichts für interessierte Zuschauer.

Sie zog kurz einen weiteren Aufschub in Form eines großen Cafe Latte in Erwägung, entschied sich aber dagegen. Stattdessen ging sie in Richtung des Haupteinganges um zu dem verabredeten Treffpunkt zu gelangen. So ungemütlich der Tag auch war, die Bewegung und die halbwegs frische Luft würde ihre Nerven beruhigen.

Hoffte sie.

* * * * * * * *

Es war, dachte sie einige Zeit später, völlig unverständlich das dieser Schurke noch immer in der Lage war solch zweideutige und, vor allem, beunruhigende Gefühle in ihr zu wecken.

Die Wahl des Treffpunktes - einer, der in London allgegenwärtigen Coffee Shops in der Nähe der Büros des Ms Magic Magzine - entsprang dem gleichen Impuls, der sie veranlasst hatte den Zug zu nehmen und das Zaubereiministerium zu meiden. Das öffentliche Interesse an Hermine Granger war bei weitem nicht so groß wie an Harry Potter oder Albus Dumbledore, aber ihr Anteil bei dem Fall von Voldemort war nicht unbekannt.

Oxford war allerdings ziemlich angenehm. Das akademische Selbstverständnis war in der Zaubererwelt genauso ausgeprägt wie bei den Muggeln; alles was nicht direkt mit dem eigentlichen Studiengebiet zu tun hatte, interessierte nicht - inklusive Berühmtheit - und so konnte sie dort ruhig und in Frieden leben. Außerhalb Oxfords jedoch war die Chance erkannt zu werden ziemlich hoch. Und, das musste gesagt werden, es gab genug ehemalige Schüler aus Hogwarts in der Gesellschaft der Zauberer für die Severus Snape ebenfalls kein Unbekannter war - obwohl, wohl eher, aus einem anderen Grund.

Wenn Hermine Granger, die Heldin, gesehen wurde, wie sie sich mit Severus Snape, dem Bastard, traf, wären die Gerüchte im Null-Komma-Nichts auf ihrem Weg nach Beauxbaton.

Heute hatte sie einfach keine Lust, versteckte Blicke und geflüsterte Bemerkungen zu ignorieren. Sie wollte unerkannt sein. Sie nippte an ihrem schwarzen Kaffee, Espresso mit heißem Wasser aufgegossen, in dem halbherzigen Versuch, ihren Körper nicht völlig mit Koffein zuzuschütten. Sie dachte kurz an Essen, aber die beruhigende Wirkung ihres Fußmarsches von Paddington hierher war schon lange wieder verschwunden und ihr Magen war zu nervös, um zu essen. Also trank sie Kaffee, beobachtete die Uhr und versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken, ob Snape sich überhaupt herablassen würde, zu kommen.

„Guten Morgen, Miss Granger."

Sie hatte es erwartet und musste trotzdem einen erschrockenen Aufschrei unterdrücken. Er war leise hinter ihr aufgetaucht. Der gleiche alte Snape, dachte sie. Er wusste, wie man sein Erscheinen inszenierte. Und wieso war sie plötzlich „Miss Granger"?

„Guten Morgen, Professor Snape," sagte sie ohne sich umzudrehen und betonte seinen vollen Titel mit einem kleinen Anflug von Ironie.

Sie spürte eine Bewegung neben sich und Severus Snape trat in ihr Blickfeld.

Er war wirklich noch der gleiche alte Severus, das wurde ihr klar, als sich ihr Magen zusammenkrampfte obwohl sie es verzog es „Überraschung" zu nennen. Immer noch groß, dünn und zerzaust, auch in seiner Muggelkleidung - sie konnte einen schwarzen Pullover unter der Lederjacke erkennen. Sie wusste, er würde aus Kaschmir sein.

„Du hast also gut hergefunden?" fragte sie, bevor ihr Gehirn es verhindern konnte.

Er sah sie nur an. Sie schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Ich weiß, es war eine blöde Frage."

„Ja, stimmt."

Auf jeden Fall der alte Severus. Sie beschloss, es mit einer intelligenteren Frage zu versuchen. Oder wenigstens eine die weniger sinnlos war.

„Möchtest Du einen Kaffee?"

Snape senkte seinen Kopf etwas, das so aussah, als ob er eine formelle Verbeugung machen wollte.

„Ich hole welchen."

Er schritt von ihr fort und sie drehte sich zu ihm, um ihn zu fragen, ob er Muggel-Geld hätte, aber konnte es sich gerade noch verkneifen. Es wäre sehr untypisch die richtige Kleidung anzuziehen und das falsche Geld dabei zu haben. Sie, vor allem, wusste, dass es seine Detailversessenheit gewesen war, die ihn so lange am Leben erhalten hatte. Und ihr Stolz ließ zwei dumme Fragen in kurzer Zeit nicht zu.

Sie beobachtete, wie er zum Tresen ging. Sie hatte Snape nicht mehr getroffen nach dem Ende von Voldemort und den damit verbundenen offiziellen Folgen und sie registrierte, wie seine Jeans locker auf den Hüften saßen; er schien keinerlei Gewicht angesetzt zu haben in den vergangenen Jahren. Jetzt studierte er die verschiedenen Kaffee-Variationen so genau, als ob sie neue und eventuell tödliche Trank Zutaten wären. Sie konnte seine Konzentration erkennen, sogar von hier - seine Schultern leicht hochgezogen, den Kopf vorgestreckt, als ob er Witterung aufnehmen wollte.

Etwas weiter saßen einige Mädchen an einem Tisch und sie bemerkte, wie sie ihn taxierten. Hermine unterdrückte ein Grinsen, und kämpfte mit sich, ob sie es Snape erzählen sollte, wenn er zurückkam.

Besser nicht, beschloss sie. Hässlich und ungepflegt wie er bei objektiver Betrachtung zweifellos war, hatte Snape nie wirklich verstanden, dass seine Ausstrahlung von Selbstbewußtsein und Arroganz aus ihm eine bezwingende Persönlichkeit machten. Er würde sich kaum über die Beobachtung freuen.

Und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie noch in einem Verhältnis zueinander standen, das solche Neckerein erlaubte.

Nein, er würde von ihr Konzentration und Professionalität erwarten. Warum sollte er eine Erfahrung wieder aufleben lassen wollen, die nur auf situationsbedingtem Stress und den Hormonen einer Halbwüchsigen basierte? Zehn Jahre waren eine lange Zeit. Ein Mensch konnte in dieser Zeit einen langen Weg gehen.

Obwohl, betonte die Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf, entschlossen zu sagen was zu sagen war, bevor sie völlig zum schweigen gebracht wurde, wenn Snape einen sehr langen Weg zurück gelegt hätte, dann hätte einer ihrer Briefpartner ihr das ganz sicher erzählt.

Gerade als sie das festgestellt hatte, kam Snape zurück und ließ sich ihr gegenüber nieder. Er ließ seine Jacke von den Schultern und über die Rückenlehne seines Stuhles gleiten und starrte seinen Kaffee mit gewohntem Abscheu an.

„Hier scheint nichts verkauft zu werden dass auch nur entfernt irgendwelchen Nährwert besitzt. Ich hege sogar einiges Misstrauen gegenüber dem Wasser."

Entgegen seiner Bemerkung, stellte Hermine fest, dass er tatsächlich etwas gekauft hatte, dass wie ein Doppelter Espresso aussah. Er nippte daran und sein finsterer Blick vertiefte sich noch.

„Verbrannt," sagte er mit Ekel.

„Ja, nun, ich habe nicht behauptet, dass es hier gut ist. Ich sagte nur, dass wir hier wahrscheinlich nicht erkannt werden würden."

Snape's Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich nicht, aber sein Schweigen schien ihr in diesem Punkt Recht zu geben.

Jetzt, da sie den Moment erreicht hatten, um über den Grund ihres Hierseins zu sprechen, wusste Hermine nicht, wie sie anfangen sollte. Sie wusste genau, dass von Snape keine Hilfe zu erwarten war - Schweigen war sein Verbündeter. Mehr noch, es war seine liebste Waffe. Daraus folgte, dass es sie ziemlich aus der Fassung brachte als er sprach.

„Ich vertraue darauf, dass die träumenden Türme von Amergin (Oxford ist berühmt für seine vielen Türme und Amergin war eines der ältesten Institute an d. Oxford Uni, Anm. d.Übers.) nicht so einschläfernd sind, dass sie Dich von Deiner Berufung abhalten die Zaubererwelt zu lehren ihre Kräfte nur für das Gute einzusetzen."

Sein Ton ärgerte sie irgendwie und eine Kombination aus angespannten Nerven und einem ziemlich gefährdeten emotionalem Gleichgewicht ließ sie antworten.

„Ethik bedeutet mehr als das," sagte sie, bevor ihr bewusst wurde, dass er sie nur reizen wollte. Erfolgreich.

Snape sah amüsiert aus.

„Ich stelle fest, dass Du die Gryffindor Angewohnheit, erst zu sprechen und dann zu denken, noch nicht abgelegt hast. Auch ein Grund zu diesem Treffen zu kommen."

Die Tatsache, dass er sie hereingelegt hatte verbesserte ihre Laune nicht gerade. Sie betrachtete die Tischplatte, um ihre Irritation etwas abklingen zu lassen. Snape fuhr gleichgültig fort seinen Kaffee zu trinken.

„So," fragte sie schließlich," was werden wir Parvati erzählen? Ich glaube nicht, dass die Wahrheit eine besonders gute Idee wäre, oder?"

„Ich bin der Meinung, die Wahrheit wäre eine katastrophal schlechte Idee." Snape überlegte. Sein Gesicht nahm einen etwas geistesabwesenden Ausdruck an. „Ich meine mich zu erinnern," fuhr er langsam fort, „dass ich Mr Potter und Mr Weasley erzählte, dass ich - Du - so eine Art Sonderprojekt durchführte. Könnte das nicht die Quelle dieser Produkte sein?"

Jetzt war es an Hermine, amüsiert zu gucken. Von ihrer Skepsis gar nicht zu reden.

„Willst Du mir wirklich erzählen, dass Du einer Studie über Haar- und Schönheitsprodukte als außerschulisches Projekt zugestimmt hättest?"

Snape legte seine Fingerspitzen zusammen. Dann lächelte er unerwartet kurz auf; seine Zähne waren nicht schlechter als vor zehn Jahren, sahen aber auch nicht besser aus.

„Weißt Du, ich glaube, dass ich das getan hätte."

Ihr Zweifel musste offensichtlich sein, denn sein Gesicht nahm einen spöttischen Ausdruck an und er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Denk mal ganz sachlich darüber nach," sagte er im besten Unterrichtston. „Am Anfang Deines letzten Jahres warst Du, in meinen Augen, so wie Du immer warst, eine lästige Besserwisserin."

Ihr Interesse war geweckt und ihre Fähigkeit zu analysieren nahm seine Arbeit auf und Hermine erwiderte nichts auf diese krasse Provokation. Im übrigen war ihr die Doppeldeutigkeit dieser Feststellung nicht entgangen.

„Weiter," sagte sie neutral. Etwas flackerte in seinen Augen auf und war vorbei.

„Nicht nur eine Besserwisserin sondern auch eine Anhängerin des Kultes der reinen Akademischen Lehre. Wie Du herabgesehen hast auf jene, denen das Wissen um des Wissens willen völlig egal war, sondern die nur das lernten was sie brauchten."

Hermine hatte schon ihren Mund aufgemacht, um gegen diese Ungerechtigkeit zu protestieren, als ihr plötzlich ein Abend im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum einfiel und wie sie die Weasley Zwillinge zurecht gewiesen hatte; sie wussten nur dass, was sie für ihre Tricks brauchten - nichts wichtiges. Sie schloss ihren Mund wieder. Snape wartete einen Moment und fügte dann hinzu, „denke daran, wir sprechen hier nur über meine hypothetische Sicht der Dinge."

War das eine Entschuldigung?

Bevor sie diesen Satz zerlegen konnte war er schon fortgefahren.

„Wenn Du auf mich zugekommen wärest im Hinblick auf die Durchführung eines Zaubertränke Projektes, zweifellos eines, das technisch fortgeschritten und umfangreich sein sollte, und jemand, sagen wir mal der Schulleiter, hätte mich gezwungen Deiner Anfrage zu entsprechen ..."

Sie erkannte plötzlich woraus er hinauswollte.

„ ... Du hättest mir ein Projekt über Kosmetikprodukte gegeben, weil Du gewusst hättest, dass das unter meiner Würde gewesen wäre, aber ich konnte keinen Rückzieher machen, nachdem ich so einen Aufstand darum gemacht hatte. Besonders nicht als Gryffindor.

„Exakt."

Das war wirklich gut, das musste sie zugeben. Snape wartete offensichtlich auf ihre Reaktion.

„Es ist sehr Slytherin," sagte sie trocken.

Er sah sehr selbstgefällig aus.

Sie überlegte einen Moment.

„Und deswegen habe ich, aus Rache, angefangen, die Produkte zu verkaufen?"

„So würde ich es mir vorstellen."

„Warst Du nicht sauer?"

„Ich fand es erst heraus nachdem Du abgegangen warst. Keiner meiner Slytherins hätte irgendwelche Kontakte zu Dir zugegeben und ich kümmere mich nicht um andere Häuser."

Hermine fing an die ganze Sache zu genießen.

„Und als Du es dann herausfandest?"

„Ich schrieb Dir einen Brief, in dem ich drohte Dich zu verklagen, falls Du versuchen solltest noch mehr Profit aus meiner Arbeit ziehen."

„Weil, selbstverständlich, die Arbeit der Schüler den Lehrern gehört."

„Selbstverständlich."

„Das ist unfair."

„Ich bin kein fairer Mensch."

„Als Parvati's Angebot dann kam, war ich gezwungen Dir zu schreiben, weil ich in großer Armut lebe und dringend Geld brauche. Ich habe ihr nicht sofort alles erzählt weil es mir peinlich war, so schamlos ausgenutzt worden zu sein."

„In der Tat."

„Sie wird jedes Wort schlucken."

„Gut."

Es herrschte wieder Schweigen als Hermine sich das ganze Szenario noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen ließ um es auf logische Fehler hin zu überprüfen. Als sie dabei war, fiel ihr Snape's Kommentar ein.

„Severus," sagte sie und starrte in ihren leeren Becher. „War ich wirklich so ein schrecklicher Teenager?"

Sie erwartete eine ätzende Antwort, aber stattdessen schaute er weg und stand dann plötzlich auf.

„Ist es nicht Zeit, dieses Treffen hinter uns zu bringen?"

Hermine verbiss sich einen Seufzer. Das war so gut wie ein ‚Ja'. Aber immerhin, es schien doch so etwas wie Verständigung zwischen ihnen zu geben, genauso wie - nein, wie gar nichts.

Sie zog ihren Mantel über und folgte Snape aus dem Coffee Shop.


	6. Chapter 6

Teil 6 - 6. Dezember

"Darling!!"

Quietschte Miss Patil als Hermine vor ihm den Raum betrat und Snape konnte die Ausrufezeichen geradezu heraushören.

Mittlerweile bedauerte er, dass er vorhin als er Hermine traf den Espresso getrunken hatte - oder wenigstens hätte er die Voraussicht besitzen müssen, ihn entkoffeiniert zu trinken. Mit erhöhtem Blutdruck sollte man die gegenwärtige Wirkungsstätte von Miss Patil eindeutig nicht betreten.

Der Ort war pink. Sehr, sehr pink. Falls jemand ganz bewusst daran gegangen wäre etwas zu erschaffen was das absolute Gegenteil von Hogwarts' Kerkern dargestellt hätte, dies wäre dabei herausgekommen; ohne Frage war genau das die Absicht gewesen. Die Büros von Miss Magic waren in jeder nur vorstellbaren Schattierung von Rosa gehalten, und in einigen weiteren Rosa-Schattierungen von denen Snape ziemlich sicher war, dass er sie sich nie hätte vorstellen können. Alles war rosa und weich - gedämpft, sogar die Wände. Er fragte sich, ob dieses Resultat durch Zauberei erzielt worden war, oder ob ein unglücklicher Narr engagiert worden war, es so auszustaffieren.

Ausgenommen von der rosafarbenen Vorherrschaft waren die Mitarbeiter; sie schienen alle ausnahmslos schwarz zu tragen. Das hätte Snape eigentlich ein vergleichsweise angenehmes Gefühl geben können, jedoch konnte er mit dem Stil der schwarzen Kleidung nicht wirklich etwas anfangen. Entweder war zuviel oder zuwenig Stoff verwandt worden - er versuchte nicht zurückzuschrecken beim Anblick einer Dame in ausgesprochen kurzer Robe, deren Beine keinesfalls dem Rest der Bevölkerung dargeboten werden sollten. Jedenfalls nicht ohne Vorwarnung. Bleich und teigig, wie nur englische Beine es sein konnten. Sie hätte wenigstens einen Bräunungszauber probieren können, dachte Snape und versuchte sich von dem Schock zu erholen. Möglicherweise sogar einen Abtönungs-zauber.

Wer immer sie war, sie mit der unkleidsamen Robe, sie war eine Hogwarts Schülerin gewesen. Hufflepuff, dachte er, auch wenn er sich nicht an sie erinnern konnte - aber sie konnte sich eindeutig an ihn erinnern, so wie sie ihn mit Horror und Angst im Blick ansah. Offen gesagt, amüsierte es ihn - und es war auf diese Art schnell herauszufinden, wer von den Mitarbeitern Engländer waren, denn auf deren Gesichtern spiegelte sich ihr Ausdruck wieder. Die anderen starrten ihn einfach an - es war still geworden im Zimmer als er eintrat. Jeder fragte sich zweifellos, wieso ihr schlimmster Alptraum einfach so in dieses Büro spazierte.

Er folgte Hermine, und den Ausrufezeichen, in einen kleinen Raum, der als Redakteurs-büro diente. Als sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss, hörte er wie wildes Gebrabbel hinter ihm einsetzte. Die Ehemaligen von Hogwarts waren zweifellos dabei, die anderen Mitarbeiter darüber aufzuklären, wer, und was, er war. Völlig übertrieben, natürlich.

Die Stille hatte sich nun in dieses Zimmer verlagert; Miss Patil starrte ihn an, Mund offen, absolut sprachlos - offensichtlich hatte sie ‚das Wunderkind' in Hermines Schlepptau erwartet

Eine Erscheinung in Rosa, so wie ihre Mitarbeiter schwarz trugen, und mit einem übertrieben geschminkten Gesicht war sie noch immer als der desinteressierte Dummkopf zu erkennen, den er sieben Jahre unterrichtet hatte. Bedauerlicherweise fand sie ihre Stimme viel zu schnell wieder.

„Hermine? Wieso hast Du Professor Snape dabei??" Die Ausrufezeichen waren durch Fragezeichen ersetzt worden.

*********

Einige Erklärungen später hatten die Ausrufezeichen jedoch schon wieder ihren Weg zurück in die Unterhaltung gefunden. Wie Hermine es vorausgesagt hatte, schluckte Miss Patil den zusammengebrauten Grund für Snape's Anwesenheit ohne Kommentar oder Frage - aus unerfindlichen Gründen wandte sie sich nur an Hermine und ignorierte ihn einfach, nachdem sie herausgefunden hatte dass er nicht hier war, um der Miss Magic Hautpflegeserie irgendwelche Hindernisse in den Weg zu legen.

„Gut," verkündete sie nach einer Weile und kümmerte sich nicht mehr um die Erklärungen nachdem sie festgestellt hatten, dass die Arbeit beginnen konnte. Sie tigerte durch das Zimmer, eine Dictofeder schrieb auf einem Pergarment auf ihrem Schreibtisch während sie sprach. Snape fand es interessant, dass sie das Bedürfnis hatte, jede Unterredung so genau zu protokollieren.

„Ich brauche Haarpflege Produkte - Shampoo, Spülung, Maske, Öle - für die vier Grundhaartypen," sagte sie und nahm schnell ihr gewöhnliches Sprachtempo wieder auf nachdem sie erst einmal ihr Gleichgewicht wieder gefunden hatte. Sie warf Snape zwar noch merkwürdige, nervöse Blicke zu aber grundsätzlich schien sie beschlossen zu haben, ihn als notwendiges Übel zu ignorieren. Nicht viel anders als ihre Haltung während des Unterrichtes, erinnerte er sich. „Wir brauchen es für Trockenes, Normales, Fettiges und Schuppen; es muss so sein, dass wir es als umfassend ankündigen können. Auch Gesichtsprodukte - Reiniger, Tönungscreme, Gesichtsmaske, Feuchtigkeitscremes, Intensiv-Feuchtigkeitscremes. Trockene, normale und fettige Haut, plus Hautpflege-produkte die miteinander kombiniert werden können."

„Wie hättest Du den Reiniger gern, klar oder eher den milchigen Typ?"

Snape hätte fast über Hermines ätzenden Ton gelächelt; die Anforderungsliste war ohne Atem zu holen heruntergerattert worden und ohne sich mit höflichen Floskeln abzugeben. Miss Patil wusste was sie wollte und sie war offensichtlich nicht geneigt, ihre Forderungen nett zu verpacken; er hatte vielmehr den Eindruck, dass sie davon ausging dass Hermines angenommene Armut genug war um ihre Einwilligung zu erzwingen.

„Beides", kam die kurze Antwort während er noch nachdachte. „Und ich brauche die Prototypen für die Vorstandssitzung kurz vor Weihnachten. Das macht doch keine Schwierigkeiten, oder?" Wenn jemals eine Frage die Antwort ‚Nein' erwartete, dann diese hier. „Ich kann Dir einen kleinen Vorschuss für die Zutaten, die Du für das Testen brauchst, zukommen lassen - am Besten, ich eröffne ein Konto bei der Apotheke in der Winkelgasse für Dich. Besorge einfach alles was Du brauchst von dort."

Snape behielt Patil im Auge; dieses Umgehen eines Vorschusses war interessant. Wollte sie Hermine kein Geld anvertrauen? Sie hatte sich zu einer eigenartigen Frau entwickelt, in vielfältiger Weise: sie tauchte sich selbst und alles um sich herum in Rosa, war aber selber alles andere als die Verkörperung dieser Farbe. Entschlossen ihren Kopf durchzusetzen, ohne sich um andere zu scheren. Vielleicht am Ende doch nicht so anders als die Hogwarts Schülerin. Es war auch etwas in ihrer Stimme, als sie ihnen das Datum des Prototyps mitteilte; etwas machte ihr Sorgen und Snape fragte sich, wie wichtig dieses Projekt wohl für sie war. Und welches Kapital er aus dieser Wichtigkeit schlagen konnte. Die Einzelheiten summierten sich zu einer Unsicherheit, die ausgenutzt werden konnte - das Protokollieren der Unterhaltung, der irgendwie schikanierende Ton und ihr Misstrauen. Es war ….. interessant; außerdem stand es in krassem Gegensatz zu dem rosafarbenen kuscheligen Image, das sie so sorgfältig pflegte.

Patil ging geschäftig an ihren Schreibtisch, schob wichtig Papiere hin und her und griff nach dem Flohpuder, anscheinend hatte sie noch weitere Verabredungen mit unglücklichen Individuen.

„Ich brauche von jedem ein Muster, mit den Rezepten. Oh, und wir brauchen Lippen-Balsam, Augencreme und zwei Arten Handcreme - für normale und trockene Haut," fügte sie nach weiterem Nachdenken hinzu.

„Die Rechte an den Rezepten stehen nicht zur Verfügung, es sei denn, Sie entscheiden sich, eine zusätzliche Gebühr dafür zu bezahlen. Sie können nur eine Lizenz haben. Der ... Lippen-Balsam und alles andere wird warten müssen. Wir brauchen die gesamte verfügbare Zeit, um die Produkte herzustellen, die Sie ursprünglich angefragt haben." Snape hatte beschlossen, entgegen seinem Wunsch, dass er sich in diese ziemlich einseitige Konversation einschalten musste. Die Liste der Produkte, die sie erwähnt hatte benötigten ziemlich viel Zeit und, außerdem, hatte er keine sofort verfügbaren Rezepte für diese neuen Produkte.

Während die Entwicklung kaum eine Herausforderung seiner Fähigkeiten darstellte, oder Hermine's, hatte er von Patil's Dampfwalzen-Mentalität ziemlich die Nase voll. Außerdem war er von der Idee, ihnen für den eher mickrigen Betrag über den gesprochen worden war die Rezepte auszuhändigen, nicht sehr angetan; es ging nicht darum, dass die Zutaten oder die Herstellung irgendwie besonders geheimnisvoll oder ungewöhnlich gewesen wären. Nebenbei bemerkt, gefiel ihm der Plan, dass jemand über diese Dinge frei verfügen konnte, nicht sehr, besonders wenn dieser jemand eine ziemlich blöde junge Frau war. Hermine war merkwürdig still und, als er einen raschen Blick zu ihr hinüber riskierte, es war schwer festzustellen was sie gerade unterdrückte: Wut oder Lachen.

„Außerdem werden wir nicht in der Lage sein, die Produkte in handelsüblichen Mengen herzustellen, so wie Sie es ursprünglich anfragten. Wir haben beide auch noch anderes zu tun. Sie können Protoypen und Rezepte haben, nicht mehr." Anderes zu tun - das war noch sanft ausgedrückt. Das Labor säubern mit einer Zahnbürste. Neu-Sortieren der Bücherei. Alles, außer einer Fließbandproduktion von Kosmetik-Artikeln.

Miss Patil blinzelte bei seinen Worten und Snape dachte wieder, dass es ihr gelungen war ihn völlig aus dem Treffen auszublenden. Seine Unterbrechung ihres Monologs war nicht besonders willkommen. Sie starrte ihn kurz an, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern.

„Gut, wir werden die Massenproduktion vorbereiten. In Ordnung, das sollte alles sein. Ich übergebe euch an meine Assistentin, sie wird euch durch die Büros führen." Hölle, musste das sein? Snape schreckte innerlich vor noch mehr Rosa zurück. „Sie wird Euch auch die Muster für die Verpackungen zeigen. Sagt mir Bescheid, falls Ihr etwas geändert haben möchtet." Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass alles so bleibt, fügte Snape im Stillen hinzu.


	7. Chapter 7

Teil 7 - 7. Dezember

Hermine beobachtete, wie Severus Snape mißtrauisch an seinem Glas roch. Neugierig gab er dem Plastikspieß, den der Barkeeper aus dekorativen Zwecken ins Glas getan hatte, einen Stups. Eiswürfel schlugen melodisch gegen das Glas. Er entfernte den Spieß aus dem Cocktail und die kleinen grünen Pflanzenstücke, die auf der Oberfläche des Gebräus schwammen, kamen zum Stillstand.

"Was genau soll das gleich noch mal sein?", sagte er.

"Das ist ein Mint-Julep."

Hermine, die ihr Getränk nicht erst vorher analysieren musste, hatte bereits 2/3 des Getränks getrunken.

"Und warum genau sollte ich den Wunsch hegen, Zucker und Aroma zu einem ansonsten einwandfreien Bourbon hinzuzufügen?"

Die einfachste Antwort war, natürlich, weil es gut schmeckte. Die beste Antwort - auf ZAG Level, wenn man so will - war, daß einige Erlebnisse einfach nur besser wurden, dadurch, dass man sie durch gewisse chemische Filter betrachtete.

Im Großen und Ganzen war Parvati mit dem Snape-Faktor besser umgegangen, als man hätte erwarten können, insofern man es als "Umgehen" bezeichnen konnte, wenn jemand die Präsenz eines Anderen einfach ignorierte. In der Tat hatte sie es schon immer verstanden, Dinge auszuschließen, die für sie nicht in diese Welt gehörten; wie z.B. die Notwendigkeit für Prüfungen zu lernen. Zu dieser Eigenschaft füge man nur noch die Tendenz, einzig danach zu streben, ein Objekt, sei es ein Freund oder ein neues Kleid, zu besitzen und 10 Jahre Modejournalismus hinzu und das kuschelige pink mündete in absolute Rücksichtslosigkeit, die, die einfach nur störend war.

Obwohl, Pavarti's instinktive Schreckreaktion auf Snape's brüske Einmischung in ihren etwas hektisch hervorgebrachten Strom von Forderungen hatte einem ansonsten monotonen Nachmittag einen unerwartet scharfen Akzent verliehen.

Alles in Allem war der Tag für Hermine mehr als nur ein wenig verwirrend gewesen und irgendwie hatte die Rückkehr nach Oxford, zu ihren eigenen Räumen, wo sie über alles hätte nachdenken können, nicht annähernd so verlockend auf sie gewirkt, wie ein Drink und vielleicht ein Abendessen in London. Sie hatte Snape nicht den ganzen Plan dargelegt, und er hatte sich merkwürdigerweise nicht gewehrt, als sie ihn in diesen Weinkeller gezerrt hatte, der so typisch für seine Art war, wie es der Coffeeshop vorher gewesen war.

In dieser mit dunklen Holzfußböden und polierten Messingleuchtern ausgestatteten Bar wimmelte es von Leuten, die auf dem Weg ins Theater nur noch schnell einen Cocktail wollten, bevor sie sich zur nächsten Vorstellung im West End aufmachten, während sie Anekdoten erzählten, wohl darauf bedacht, daß ihre Stimmen laut genug waren, damit sie auch noch die Nachbartische erreichten.

Unter normalen Umständen hätte Snape schon längst eine scharfe Bemerkung gemacht. Aber andererseits würde sie unter normalen Umständen gar nicht in dieser Weinbar sitzen und ihn stumm dabei beobachten, wie er einem harmlosen Cocktail eine solche Behandlung zuteil werden ließ, wie für einen von Nevilles Avant-Garde Versuchen im Brauen von Zaubertränken. Das Fehlen von offen zur Schau getragener Verachtung der Umgebung war ein weiterer störender Punkt, der sie an diesem Tag aus der Fassung brachte.

"Er wird Dich nicht umbringen." Bemerkte sie und fragte sich ob Humor die unterschwellige Spannung lockern könnte.

"Bitte?"

Das war seltsam. Seit wann war ließ Severus Snape es zu, daß seine Gedanken abschweiften?

"Der Drink", half sie ihm. "Er wird Dich nicht umbringen."

Er bedachte sie mit einem finsteren Blick.

"Dieser Ort ist nicht interessant genug, um gefährlich zu sein."

Das war besser. Erleichterung ließ sie ein wenig lächeln und erinnerte sie daran, daß, wenn sie ihr Treffen verlängern wollte, sie nun besser das Thema anschneiden sollte.

"Wirst Du heute abend noch nach Hogwarts zurückkehren?"

Er schaute sie ein wenig verdutzt an.

"Selbstverständlich. Die Schüler können mich nicht für eine unbegrenzte Zeit entbehren."

Hermine holte tief Luft und konzentrierte sich darauf, ihre Stimme so locker wie möglich klingen zu lassen.

"Ich nehme an, daß Du nicht daran interessiert wärst, vor Deiner Heimkehr noch etwas zu essen. Ich kenne da ein nettes kleines Restaurant um die Ecke, wo wir vielleicht einen Platz bekommen würden."

Er stellte langsam sein Glas ab. Verdammt, dachte sie, er wird ablehnen. Natürlich, er wollte so schnell wie möglich weg von alledem hier. Für einen Moment nahm sie an, er würde nicht einmal antworten, aber dann zuckte er ausdruckslos mit den Schultern.

"Ich denke, daß es einige praktische Details gibt, die noch ausgearbeitet werden müssen und jetzt wäre ein genauso guter Zeitpunkt dafür wie irgendwann später. Und da Miss Patils Firmensitz mich zweifelsohne mein Mittag hat verpassen lassen, würde es mich davor bewahren, etwas unterwegs essen zu müssen."

Die Antwort klang auf eine Art widerwillig, wie nur Snape es konnte, aber Hermine erinnerte sich gut genug an ihn, um zu wissen, daß wenn er wirklich hätte ablehnen wollen, er einfach nein gesagt und gegangen wäre.

"OK, sobald Du mit Deinem Drink fertig bist, können wir gehen."

**

Sowohl der Lärm als auch die Anzahl der Gäste in jenem Restaurant waren deutlich geringer als in der Weinbar. Letztendlich hatte Snape nicht mehr als einen kleinen Schluck seines Cocktails genommen und ihn dann als viel zu süß und als eine Beleidigung für einen guten Bourbon bezeichnet. Hermine hatte ihren ausgetrunken und damit ihre Nerven, wenn auch nicht ganz beruhigt, doch zumindest für eine gewisse Zeit betäubt. Der Gastraum war in kleine Räume eingeteilt, keiner mit mehr als einer handvoll Tische, was dem ganzen eine intimere Atmosphäre gab. Obwohl auch das Restaurant voll war mit frühen Gästen, war irgendwie ein Tisch für sie aufgetaucht, und zwar mit so einer Leichtigkeit, daß Hermine fast vermutete das der Oberkellner irgendwie magisches Blut in der Familie haben musste. Eine kaum wahrnehmbare Entspannung von Snapes' Schultern sagte Hermine, daß er an diesem Ort weitaus glücklicher war und er war sogar entspannt genug, um eine anständige Flasche Weißwein zu bestellen, von dem er nun einen Schluck zu seinem Pilz-Risotto nahm.

Sie schnitt sich ein Stück von einer lecker angerichteten Muschel ab.

"Also", versuchte sie eine Unterhaltung zustande zu bekommen, "Wie geht es Dir?"

Small Talk war nicht eine von Snapes Stärken, aber einfach gleich zum Arbeitsplan überzugehen, erschien in dieser Umgebung irgendwie nicht angebracht.

"Ich unterrichte nach wie vor in Hogwarts." Antwortete er, als ob das die Frage beantworten würde, was es auf eine Art ja auch tat.

Ihr fiel keine Fortsetzung ein, die ihr nicht zu persönlich vorkam. Was eigentlich ironisch war, wenn sie darüber nachdachte; es hatte eine Zeit geben, als nichts "zu persönlich" gewesen war, als sie füreinander offen gewesen waren, ungeschützt. Was wahrscheinlich der Grund dafür war, warum sie nun vor allem zurückschreckte, das daran erinnerte; warum sie nichts tun oder sagen wollte, daß als Anspielung auf ihre frühere Verbindung gesehen werden konnte.

Sie nahm einen Schluck Wein; er war trocken, mit einem Hauch von Äpfeln. Eine gute Wahl, teilte sie ihm mit. Einer Unterhaltung über Wein folgten ein paar oberflächliche Erkundigungen über alte Mitglieder des Lehrkörpers und ebenso vorgeschobene Fragen über die Gesundheit ihrer alten Freunde. Snape schien genauso erleichtert wie sie zu sein, als sie endlich den Hauptgang bekamen,

der ein willkommener Grund war, sich mit etwas anderem zu beschäftigen.

Es gab nur wenig auf dem Teller zu arrangieren, so daß Hermine schließlich aufblicken musste, und wenn auch nur, um sich ein wenig Gemüse auf ihren Teller auf zu tun. Als sie aufsah, war Snape gerade dabei seinen Rochen auseinander zu nehmen, indem er geschickt mit dem Messer zwischen die Gräten und das Fleisch fuhr und das süße Fleisch mit der Fläche seines Messers auf die Gabel legte. Erneut wurde sie von Erinnerungen heimgesucht; starke, vorsichtige Hände, die alle Arten von seltsamen Zutaten schälten und zerschnitten; kompetent und selbstbewußt; Muskeln, die die Bewegungen so gut kannten, daß Sehen fast überflüssig war. Und das merkwürdige Gefühl, daß sie die Bewegungen fast selbst fühlen konnte, daß sie wusste, wie das Messer in den Fingern liegen würde, wieviel Druck von Nöten wäre, um tief genug zu schneiden ....

Sie lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihr eigenes Essen und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Wein, um ihren plötzlich trocken gewordenen Mund zu befeuchten.

"Also", sagte sie mit erzwungener Munterkeit?, während sie versuchte, dieses verwirrende Gefühl der Verdopplung abzuschütteln. "Wie werden wir Parvatis Liste produzieren? Eulenpost? Reguläre Konferenzen über das Flohnetzwerk? Sie scheint ja sehr begierig zu sein die Dinge in Gang zu bringen."

Sie fragte sich, was Snape wohl über die neue Parvati dachte -sie würde sie jedenfalls im Moment nicht als Jemanden beurteilen, der sich wirklich weiter entwickelt hatte Ihre Gedanken waren für kurze Zeit abgedriftet und sie hatte Luft holen müssen, um Snape nach seiner Meinung zu fragen, als er sie ansprach und auf ihre erste Frage antwortete.

"Zuerst müssen wir alle Aufzeichnungen, die aus der Zeit übrig geblieben sind, sammeln - ich nehme an, daß Du adäquate Aufzeichnungen behalten hast?"

Das war eine gemeine Frage. Die Ausgangsaufzeichnungen waren Snapes gewesen und er hatte sie in ihrem Raum gelassen nachdem - na ja, also hinterher. Sie hatte sie immer noch, zusammen mit einer abgegriffenen Ausgabe von "Hogwarts: A History"; obwohl sie nicht wirklich geglaubt hatte, sie noch einmal zu benötigen, aber sie waren Teil ihrer Vergangenheit, von der sie sich nicht trennen konnte. Aber hätte er von ihr erwartet, daß sie sie aufbewahrte, oder hätte er als Lehrer von ihr erwartet, daß sie sie wegwarf, als Dinge aus ihrer Kindheit, die nicht länger von Nutzen waren ?

"Ich habe noch einige davon", versuchte sie Zeit zu gewinnen. Snapes Gesichtsausdruck war nicht zu deuten.

"Dann müssen wir zuallererst sehen, was genau wir noch haben. Danach schlage ich vor, sollten wir einige Grundzusammensetzungen erarbeiten und herausfinden, wie sie für jede spezielle Mischung modifiziert werden müssen. Und außerdem muß ein Arbeitsplan erstellt werden."

"Das wird einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen." bemerkte Hermine.

"Dann schlage ich vor, dass Du keine Zeit verlierst und anfängst," antwortete er. "Wenn Miss Patil Recht hat, dann braucht sie das Zeug bis Weihnachten, also scheint es, daß Du ganz schön zutun haben wirst."

Sie würde ganz schön zu tun haben? Jeder Gedanke an Parvatis Verhalten war augenblicklich verschwunden.

"Ich dachte, Du wirst mir helfen?"

Er bedachte sie mit einem hochmütigen Blick. Sie stellte erleichtert fest, dass er noch immer imstande war in ihr den Wunsch zu wecken, ihm einen Hieb zu versetzen.

"Ich muss noch eine Woche meinen Verpflichtungen als Lehrer nachkommen. Du, wie ich hörte, geniesst bereits die länger dauernden Ferien derjenigen die im höheren Bildungssystem arbeiten. Deshalb fällt diese Aufgabe unweigerlich Dir zu."

Sie knirschte mit den Zähnen.

"Dann werde ich aber in ziemlich engen Kontakt zu Dir stehen müssen, wenn ich die ganzen Aufzeichnungen durchsehen und einen Plan entwerfen soll. Um einen Plan zu entwerfen muß ich auch genau wissen, was Du bereit bist zu tun, und was nicht."

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Wie würdest Du "ziemlich engen Kontakt" definieren, Hermine?"

Verdammt, wollte er damit auf das letzte Mal anspielen, als sie in "ziemlich engen Kontakt" gekommen waren? Machte er sich einen Witz daraus? Konnte es sein, das er sich nur an alledem hier beteiligte, um auf eine obskure Art und Weise Rache zu üben, für das was sich in ihrem Abschlussjahr ereignet hatte? Dieser Gedanke schnürte ihr den Hals zu und ungewollte Tränen kamen ihr in die Augen.

Wenn Sie denken das ich deswegen klein beigebe Professor Snape, dann werden Sie überrascht sein.

Sie nahm einen kontrollierten, vorsichtigen Atemzug, funkelte ihn an und bemühte sich um ihre süßeste Stimme.

"Ich würde sagen täglich, Severus."

"Täglich?"

"Mindestens"

"Ich muss bis zum Ende des Terms voll unterrichten. Ich kann bis dahin nicht garantieren, auf Eulen zu antworten oder regelmäßig über das Flohnetzwerk erreichbar zu sein."

Wirklich?

"Das ist das mindeste, was ich an Input von Dir brauchen werde, damit ich eine akkurate Reproduktion Deiner Arbeit garantieren kann", sie betonte den letzten Teil, "wenn Dir das also nicht möglich ist, würdest Du dann bitte so freundlich sein, und Parvati erklären, daß es uns nicht möglich sein wird, es überhaupt zu tun ?"

Sein Gesicht trübte sich und sie wusste sie hatte gepunktet.

"Die einzige Lösung für dieses Dilemma, die ich sehe, ist, daß Du nach Hogwarts kommst, damit wir direkt zusammen arbeiten können. Wenn Dir das nicht möglich ist, dann solltest Du vielleicht Miss Patil diese Neuigkeit überbringen."

Dies war eindeutig eine Herausforderung.

"Nicht möglich?" fragte sie. " Wie kannst Du das denken, Severus? Es wäre schön, wieder in die Schule zurückzukehren. Gesetzt dem Fall, daß ich wirklich schon frei habe, wie Du sagst, dann könnte ich morgen da sein. Wäre das zu früh?"

Zu ihrer Überraschung sah er weg.

"Ich werde dem Schuldirektor und den Hauselfen Bescheid sagen, wenn ich heute Nacht zurückkomme. Soll ich irgendeinen speziellen Wunsch weitergeben?"

Der plötzliche Rückzug überraschte sie ein wenig und so schüttelte sie den Kopf.

"Nein, nichts bestimmtes," sagte sie mit einer natürlicheren Stimme. "Ich hatte vor, morgen abend zur Abendessenszeit da zu sein. Wenn es ein Problem gibt, schick mir eine Eule."

Ein kurzes Kopfnicken war die einzige Antwort, die sie erhielt.

Hermine bemerkte zu ihrem eigenen Missfallen, daß dieses geschäftliche Angebot irgendwie zu etwas Persönlichem zwischen ihnen geworden war; fast wie eine Reihe von eskalierenden Herausforderungen.

Sie war natürlich froh einmal wieder nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren.; die Weihnachtszeit war immer ihre liebste Zeit in der Schule gewesen. Aber sie hätte sich gewünscht, dass es möglich gewesen wäre diese Einladung direkt auszusprechen und genauso direkt angenommen hätte werden können, wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Essen zu.


	8. Chapter 8

Teil 8 - 8. Dezember

Der Wind wehte nach wie vor stechend kalt durch den Bahnhof in Hogsmeade und auch durch die Kleidung all jener, die dumm genug waren, auf dem Bahnsteig zu stehen; Snape fragte sich zum wiederholten Mal, warum er beschlossen hatte an diesem Abend hinunter zu gehen und den Zug in Empfang zu nehmen. Ganz sicher erwartete Hermine nicht, dass er dies tat und das Wetter war ohnehin schlecht genug, um solch ein Vorhaben zu unterbinden. Die Kutschen und die Thestrals standen bereit, um Besucher, wenn nötig, zum Schloß zu bringen, also konnte er nicht behaupten, daß seine Anwesenheit hier nötig war, damit Hermine heute Abend nicht allein zum Schloß laufen müsste.

Snape war seinem Verstand dankbar, der ihm einflüsterte, daß er ja immer noch behaupten konnte, er hätte heute Abend einen Spaziergang gebraucht, und da war dieser Ort ein genauso gutes Ziel gewesen, wie jeder andere. Die Drittklässler waren zu Beginn der Weihnachtszeit dieses Jahr besonders chaotisch und die Klasse heute Nachmittag hatte mehr Unfälle produziert als gewöhnlich; er hatte nicht gerade wenig Zeit damit zugebracht, irgendwelche Brände zu bekämpfen. Als die Stunde vorbei gewesen war und er diese Generation von Dummköpfen abgefertigt hatte, war er ihnen aus dem Klassenraum gefolgt und nach draußen auf das Schulgelände gegangen. An Abenden wie diesem war ein Spaziergang rund um den See seine übliche Methode, um Stress abzubauen, aber der Krake hatte vor kurzem begonnen alberne Spielchen zu spielen - noch jemand, der vom Weihnachtsvirus angesteckt worden war, wenn das möglich war - und Snape hatte keine Lust, ein weiteres Mal nass gespritzt zu werden. Das erste Mal war unangenehm, und nicht zu vergessen, peinlich gewesen.

Dezember war nicht der richtige Monat um sich solchen Dingen auszusetzen - andererseits, dachte er träge während er zusah, wie eine Signallampe zu rot wechselte, gab es eigentlich überhaupt keinen Monat in dem es sinnvoll war.

In der Ferne wurde ein Lichtschein immer heller; der Zug war ungefähr noch eine halbe Meile weit weg und kam beständig näher. Einige Minuten später hüllten Dampfschwaden den Bahnsteig und auch Snape ein; er trat einen Schritt nach vorn, um den Wolken zu entgehen und wartete, während Schatten und Formen zu erkennen waren, die den Zug verließen. Überraschend viele Leute stiegen an dieser Station aus; Snapes unausgesprochene Neugier wurde von den Päckchen, die sie trugen, beantwortet. Die Winkelgasse hatte zweifelsfrei heute einigen Gewinn gemacht.

Hermine war eine der letzten, die zum Vorschein kamen; sie trug keine Päckchen und nur eine kleine Tasche - sicher das Ergebnis eines perfekten Reductio Zaubers. Snape setzte sich in Bewegung, um sie abzufangen, während sie in Richtung Ausgang marschierte.

"Hermine? Miss Granger -" verbesserte er sich schnell. Sie drehte sich, von seiner Stimme überrascht, um.

"Professor?"

Er beeilte sich, vorwärts zu kommen bevor sie fragen konnte, was er hier tat.

"Ich hatte ....heute Nachmittag in Hogsmeade zu tun, Miss Granger. Dies erschien mir der schnellste Weg zurück zur Schule, um noch rechtzeitig zum Abendessen zu kommen. Können wir gehen?"

Hermine nickte. "Guten Abend, Professor" fügte sie zu ihrem Nicken hinzu und folgte ihm, als er durch die Bahnhofshalle auf die Straße eilte. Eine Kutsche wartete bereits und sie sprangen hinein, wo sie sich einander gegenüber niederließen.

Die Fahrt zurück nach Hogwarts verlief still; der klägliche Versuch eine Unterhaltung zu führen, wurde fast so schnell aufgegeben, wie er begonnen hatte. Snape fand, daß Hermine müde aussah und wusste, daß er definitiv müde war. Zu müde, um dämlichen Small Talk zu führen - in der Tat neigte er niemals dazu, und er fragte sich, warum es ihm ausgerechnet jetzt in den Sinn kam - er ließ sich in seinen Sitz sinken und vertiefte sich statt dessen in ein spezielles Problem, daß ihm vor einiger Zeit in seinen Forschungen begegnet war.

Kurze Zeit später bemerkte er überrascht, daß sie angekommen waren. Hermine hatte sich geräuspert, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen - wahrscheinlich mehr als einmal, dem seltsamen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht zufolge - und öffnete die Tür zu den Stufen, die hinauf zur Schule führten.

Er bedeutete ihr voran zu gehen und folgte ihr die Stufen hinauf.

Seine frühere Vermutung, daß sie erschöpft war, bestätigte sich, als sie hastig ein Gähnen unterdrückte und ein wenig heiser nach ihren Räumen fragte. "Die ganze Nacht auf den Beinen gewesen, Miss Granger?" er dehnte die Worte ein wenig, um sie zu ärgern. Wenn sie die ganze Nacht wach gewesen war, dann, wettete er, nur um zu arbeiten, nicht um zu feiern, aber sie war insgesamt zu ruhig gewesen. Ein kleiner Seitenhieb würde ihr schon nicht schaden, besonders wenn sie vorhatte, beim Abendessen anwesend zu sein.

Für seine Stichelei bekam er einen drohenden Blick zugeworfen, aber nicht mehr, er wollte sie gerade in Richtung von Gryffindors Gästequartieren dirigieren, als McGonagall sie abfing. Er fragte sich später, warum sie solange gebraucht hatte, um ihren ehemaligen Schützling aus seinen Fängen zu befreien. Hermine unterdrückte ein weiteres Gähnen, bevor sie um die nächste Ecke des Korridors verschwunden waren.

Später unter dem stürmischen Himmel der Großen Halle stierte Snape auf seinen Teller; der Gulasch und das Gemüse waren nichts Herausragendes, das Getöse der Schüler war unfassbar und sein Nebenmann war unerträglich. Leider hatte eben dieser das Unmögliche geschafft und hatte mehr als ein Jahr als DADA-Lehrer überlebt; Snape hatte mit mehr Eifer als sonst gehofft, daß Peregrin Queroz genau wie alle anderen von diesem Posten entfernt werden würde, entweder vom Schicksal oder mit Absicht.

Der Mann verkörperte alles, was Snape nicht war, was Snape beharrlich versuchte nicht zu sein. Und momentan schien dieser völlig eingenommen von Hermine zu sein - nicht das sie neben ihm saß; es war ein viel zu früher Zeitpunkt ihres Besuches, als das McGonagall auf ihre Anwesenheit verzichten wollte, deshalb saß sie zwischen Dumbledore und McGonagall, eindeutig damit beschäftigt, auf den neusten Stand des Klatsch und Tratsch zu kommen, wenn die Lebhaftigkeit der Unterhaltung ihn nicht täuschte. Queroz machte nicht einmal den Versuch, sein Bemühen, die Unterhaltung mitzubekommen, zu vertuschen; es war nur ein schwacher Trost, daß er Snape noch nicht nach Informationen über Hermine gefragt hatte - statt dessen hatte er etwas, wenn auch nur sehr wenig, von Madame Hooch erfahren. Snape musste husten, um seine Belustigung zu verbergen, die bei ihren eher kurzen Antworten aufkam - Hermines Errungenschaften im Quidditch waren nicht gerade der Stoff aus dem Legenden gemacht waren. Nach einem Husten, hatte sich Queroz fragend zu ihm umgedreht. Snape hatte ihn angestarrt; er hatte zuviel Zeit und Aufwand verwendet, um jegliche Unterhaltung mit diesem Mann zu unterbinden, als daß er ihn nun dazu ermutigen wollte. Daraufhin behielt er seine Belustigung für sich, ebenso wie das Husten.

Als Hermine sich vom Tisch erhob - wesentlich früher als sonst, sie war definitiv müde - erhob sich auch Queroz und setzte sich in Bewegung um sie abzufangen; Snape verstand zwar nichts von der Unterhaltung, aber die Absicht dahinter war klar und deutlich. Hermine lächelte und Snapes stierender Blick vertiefte sich; sie war hier, um zu arbeiten, nicht um sich vom lokalen Idioten anmachen zu lassen. Genau zur richtigen Zeit betrat Hagrid die Große Halle und Hermine entzog sich Queroz, um ihn zu begrüßen. Unsicher darüber, was die schlechtere Option war, stahl sich Snape leise weg vom Tisch und verließ die Große Halle durch die kleine Tür hinter dem Lehrertisch, die wegführte vom Lärm und dem Durcheinander und hinein in die stillen, feuchten Korridore der Kerker.

Am nächsten Morgen tauchte die gleißende, niedrige Wintersonne das Heidekraut der Highlands in goldenes Licht während auf dem Ofen in Snapes Räumen eine Kanne Kaffee leise vor sich hinbrodelte. Ein zweimaliges Klopfen an seine Tür unterbrach diese Idylle. Obwohl er dieses Klopfen seit mehr als zehn Jahren nicht gehört hatte, erkannte er es sofort. Es widerstrebte ihm, sie einfach herein zu bitten, deswegen durchquerte er den Raum, wich einem gefährlich schwankenden Bücherstapel neben einem der Sessel aus und öffnete die schwere Eichenholztür.

Hermine stand auf dem Korridor, umklammerte ein Bündel eselohriger Zettel und sah seltsamerweise nervös aus. "Miss Granger," sagte er zur Begrüßung und hielt ihr die Tür auf, damit sie eintreten sollte. Nachdem sie eingetreten war, sah sie sich mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht im Zimmer um. Snape nahm an, daß er ungefähr genauso schauen würde, wenn er in das Zimmer der Schulsprecherin eingeladen worden wäre - ein ziemlich unwahrscheinliches Ereignis. Er bat Hermine sich beim Feuer niederzulassen; sie setzte sich hin und ließ die Zettel neben sich auf den Boden fallen.

"Kaffee?", fragte er. Sie nickte; er erinnerte sich, ohne es zu wollen, dass sie vor dem ersten Koffein genauso wenig ansprechbar war wie er. Er reichte ihr einen Becher voll Kaffee; sie nahm ihn und drehte den Becher ein wenig, wahrscheinlich um sich zu erinnern, und nahm schließlich den ersten Schluck. Als ein wenig Dampf aus dem Becher aufstieg, schloß sie die Augen und lächelte.

Schließlich öffnete sie die Augen wieder und sah ihn an. Daraufhin verschwand das Lächeln von ihrem Gesicht und sie seufzte. Nicht unbedingt eine Reaktion, die er hervorrufen wollte.

Hermine griff nach den Papieren und hielt sie ihm hin, nachdem sie ihren Becher achtlos auf der Sessellehne plaziert hatte.

"Das sind die Rezepturen, die ich noch hatte", sagte sie und tippte mit ihren Fingern darauf, während sie die Unterhaltung begann. "Ein paar Reiniger - Schafgarbe und Kamille - den Schafgarbe und Schwarzwurz Moisturizer, die Rosmarin- und Zedern Spülung und den Holunderblüten Badeschaum. Ich denke, Du hast mir damals nicht alles da gelassen; und zwischen diesem Zeitpunkt und den UTZ (NEWTS)-Prüfungen habe ich nicht mehr benötigt. Ich vermute, dass Du noch weitere besitzt - das können nicht alle gewesen sein, die Du gemacht hast."

"Nein, Miss Granger, dass ist wirklich keine komplette Liste. Hier, nehmen Sie diese -" er ging hinüber zu einem Regal und wählte eines der Bücher aus. "Es wird Ihnen ein wenig weiterhelfen. Ich habe heute Unterricht, aber Sie haben Zeit, also können Sie ja mit der Arbeit beginnen. Es gibt da ein kleines - Du weißt, wo mein privates Labor ist." Er ertappte und schalt sich selbst dafür, daß er die Unterhaltung mit Samthandschuhen anging. Es war sinnlos, so zu tun, als ob sie keine gemeinsame Vergangenheit gehabt hätten, die über ein Lehrer-Schüler Verhältnis hinausging, obwohl er nicht wirklich bereit war, daß direkt zu zu geben. Aber so zu tun, als ob sie nicht wüsste, daß er ein privates Labor hatte, wäre offen gesagt, ziemlich dumm - und er zog es vor, gewöhnlich nicht zur Dummheit zu neigen, zumindest nicht, wenn er es verhindern konnte.

Hermine nickte und blickte in Richtung der Tür, die zu diesem Labor führte. "Nur eine Sache", sagte sie. Er hob fragend eine Augenbraue. "Versuchsobjekte?", fragte sie. Er runzelte die Stirn und sie fügte hinzu: "Wir werden die neuen Rezepte schließlich testen müssen, oder?"

"Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in Ihre Fähigkeit ungefährliche Tränke zu brauen, Miss Granger." Bemerkte er trocken. Es würde einem Erstklässler kaum Problem bereiten und erst Recht nicht jemandem mit ihren Noten.

"Es ist nicht die Ungefährlichkeit, auf die ich anspielte, sondern vielmehr ihre Wirksamkeit.", kam die ebenso trockene Antwort: "Wir müssen wissen, ob sie wirken, nicht nur ob sie ungefährlich sind. Ich schlage vor, wir testen es an uns selbst - und sehen die Ergebnisse. Danke für den Kaffee."

Damit verschwand sie in Richtung Labor und ließ einen starrenden Snape zurück. Die Rezepturen testen....Sie wollte, daß er sie an sich testete? NEIN.


	9. Chapter 9

Teil 9 - 9. Dezember

Hermine legte den Stapel Papiere - der zur Größe eines Buches herangewachsen und ihr einfach zurück in die Hände gedrängt worden war - auf einer Ecke des Labortisches ab. Die Tür hinter ihr schloss sich und sie hörte wie Snapes Schritte sich entfernten und schließlich ganz verstummten. Sie wartete eine Minute, ob die Schritte wohl wiederkehrern würden, bevor sie es sich erlaubte auf einen der Stühle zu sinken, ihren Kopf zwischen ihren Armen zu vergraben und zu seufzen. Eine durchgeschlafene Nacht in den Gryffindor-Gästeräumen hatte die absurderweise durchwachte Nacht am Tag zuvor nicht kompensieren können; denn es war wirklich absurd, so unruhig zu sein, wenn man zu einem Ort zurückkehrte, wo so viele gute Erinnerungen und alte Freunde auf einen warteten. Ihr Geist war nicht bereit zu akzeptieren, dass diese Erinnerungen auch zum Teil noch-nicht-abgeschlossenes beinhalteten.

Zehn Jahre waren vergangen, sie war zurück an der Schule, im übertragenen Sinne wieder im Zaubertränke-Klassenraum und der Potions Master machte eindeutig nicht den Eindruck, dass es einfacher werden würde, mit ihm umzugehen, als es damals gewesen war. Anstelle einer Wiederauffrischung ihrer Freundschaft, schienen sie innerhalb von 48 Stunden von einer höflichen, wenn auch zurückhaltenden Korrespondenz während eines nervösen Kaffees und eines leicht gereizten Abendessens wieder zu der Problemsituation einer kompletten Schüler-Lehrer Beziehung übergegangen zu sein, mit all den "Miss Granger"s und "Professor Snape"s die dazu gehörten.

Bis morgen Abend wird er soweit sein und mir wieder Hauspunkte abziehen, dachte sie, wobei der schräge Humor nur ein schwacher Versuch war, sie von der Frage abzulenken, warum es sie so bekümmerte, dass er so plötzlich zu den alten Formalitäten zurückgekehrt war.

Eine andere erprobte Variante, um der Selbstanalyse zu entkommen, war Arbeit; Hermine atmete tief durch und sah sich um. Sauberes Pergament, neue Federn und Tinte lagen säuberlich auf dem Tisch, genau dort, wo sie sie erwartete. Genau dort, wo ich sie hingelegt hätte, sagte sie sich selbst. Und da sie nun mit Papier und Federn ausgestattet war, gab es keinen Grund, warum sie nicht anfangen sollte.

Sorgfältig begann sie Tabellen zu planen; eine für Haarpflege und eine größere für Hautpflege. Vier Spalten waren für die Haar- und Hauttypen vorgesehen, ein paar mehr Reihen für die Produktarten. Das ergab ungefähr 40 Basispräparate, die in etwas weniger als 14 Tagen fertiggestellt werden sollten. Sie seufzte noch einmal, und dieses Mal bei dem Gedanken an den Haufen Arbeit, selbst wenn - oder auch nicht - Snape helfen würde. Methodisch, wie sie war, nahm sie ein drittes Blatt und schrieb ‚Mögliche Extras' drüber. In diese Rubrik fielen die Dinge, von denen Snape Parvati gesagt hatte, dass sie sie nicht bekommen könnte; sie fügte denen noch Badeprodukte hinzu und unterstrich es zweimal. Sie würden es vielleicht nie in das Sortiment des Ms Magic Magazines schaffen, aber sie wettete, dass sie bald irgendein Entspannungsbad notwendig haben würde.

Sie wendete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Aufgabe zu, eine Art Arbeitsplan zu entwerfen. Es war wahrscheinlich, dachte sie, dass, auch wenn es viele individuelle Zutaten gab, alle Tränke eine gemeinsame Basis haben würden. Verwirrt schüttelte sie den Kopf; dies sollte etwas sein, an das sie sich erinnern musste. Aber egal, wie sehr sie es versuchte, sie konnte in ihrem Geist nicht das Bild des Tränke-Klassenraums heraufbeschwören, in dem Kessel voller Creme und Kannen mit Jojoba-Öl standen - zumindest keins, das einer realen Erinnerung entsprang. Sie nahm ein viertes Blatt Papier und schrieb in großer Schrift Basis-Zutaten darauf. Also, was waren die Basismischungen, die sie herstellen mussten?

Sud und Tinkturen sollten kein Problem sein; Wasser war immer zur Hand und Ethyl Alkohol war eine gängige Zutat für Tränke. Das Gleiche galt für Zaubernuss, Bienenwachs und Kaolin. Wie auch immer, als sie bei Kakaobutter, Weizenkeimöl und Mandelöl ankam, machte sie eine Pause. Normalerweise interessierte es Snape nicht, ob seine Salben feuchtigkeitsspendend und pflegend waren, solange sie nur wirkten. Es hätte sie nicht überrascht, wenn er manchmal extra etwas Unangenehmes zu seinen Mischungen hinzufügte, einfach nur so. Es war nicht auszuschließen, dass irgendwo in den verstaubten Tiefen des Zaubertrank-Lagers nicht irgendwas seltsames übriggeblieben war, was an die Momente vor 10 Jahren erinnerte, als Severus Snape etwas entwickelt hatte, das für "keine irdische Kreatur, ob lebendig oder tot, von Nutzen war".

Eine lang vergessene Angewohnheit hatte sie schon den halben Weg zu den Regalen zurücklegen lassen, den Zauberstab bereits in der Hand um die Schutzzauber aufzuheben, als sie urplötzlich stehen blieb, und nicht wusste, ob sie weinen oder lachen sollte. Für einen kleinen Moment - oder genauer gesagt, für einen weiteren Moment - war sie zurückversetzt gewesen, in die Zeit, als das alles hier ihr Zuhause gewesen war und ihr Recht, hier ein- und auszugehen, nicht in Frage gestellt worden war, am wenigsten von ihr selbst. Sie fühlte sich fehl am Platz, genauso wie vorher, als sie zum ersten Mal seit der Schulzeit Snapes Zimmer betreten hatte. Guter Gott, es musste doch irgendetwas anders sein, etwas sollte anders und ihr unbekannt sein. Zu etwas Zurückgelassenem zurückzukehren, genau zu wissen, wo bestimmte Dinge hingehörten, sich an einem Ort heimisch zu fühlen, der es eigentlich nicht war, bereitete ihr ein merkwürdiges ungutes Gefühl.

Und doch hätte es erst letzten Monat, oder letzte Woche sein können, als sie das letzte Mal hier gewesen war. Die gleichen Lederstühle, vollbeladenen Tische, sich biegende Bücherregale; die gleichen Kupfer und Bronze Töne, ungleich in ihrem Farbton. Es gab sicherlich noch mehr seltsame Gegenstände, und vor allem Bücher, aber sie musste den Drang, sich mit ihrem Kaffee und dem Buch in einem Stuhl vor den Ofen zu lümmeln, regelrecht gewaltsam niederringen. Wahrscheinlich war es das, was er vermeiden wollte. Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum er ihr mit so harschem Unterton gesagt hatte, dass sie im Labor arbeiten sollte, im Befehlston und unpersönlich. Das ihr der Hals plötzlich eng wurde störte sie und sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. Schutzzauber waren etwas, wonach sie Snape später fragen konnte. Denn im Moment hatte sie schließlich eine Deadline, die sie einhalten musste.

***************

Sie war erleichtert, als sie feststellte, dass alte Gewohnheiten nicht verloren gingen und einmal in eine Aufgabe vertieft, blendete ihr Geist alle anderen und unwillkommenen Geräusche aus. Als die Glocke das Ende des Vormittagsunterrichts einläutete, hatte sie es geschafft, einen groben Plan der Grundhaarpflegemittel aufzustellen, mit einigen Alternativen und Veränderungen. Und sie war definitiv hungrig.

Das Mittagessen am Lehrertisch war immer eine weniger entspannte Sache, als das Abendessen; freundliches Geplauder, unterbrochen von beruflichen Dingen und der unausgesprochene Gedanke, dass noch ein Nachmittag voller Arbeit vor ihnen lag. Weil sie sich ein bisschen merkwürdig unter all den Lehrern fühlte, die ja eindeutig "bei der Arbeit" waren, wagte sie es auch nicht, das ernste Gespräch zwischen Minerva McGonacall und Irmgard Sprout zu unterbrechen, das sich um irgendeine neue Forderung des Ministeriums drehte. Als sie sich in Richtung Snape bewegen wollte, mit der vagen Idee, sie könne sich ja mit ihm über Schutzzauber und Zutritt unterhalten, wurde sie plötzlich sanft, aber bestimmt auf dem Stuhl neben den DADA Lehrer gesetzt. Wie war gleich nochmal sein Name? Ferdinand? Nein, ...Peregrin, so hieß er, Peregrin Queroz. Der sich dadurch auszeichnete der erste zu sein, der für ein weiteres Schuljahr auf diesen Posten angetreten war, seit - nun ja, wahrscheinlich, seit Beginn der Aufzeichnungen.

Obwohl Remus Lupin wahrscheinlich wiedergekommen wäre, wenn man es ihm erlaubt hätte, dachte sie loyalerweise.

Doch im Moment wurde sie mit einem Lächeln empfangen und jemand goss ihr ein Glas Wasser ein.

"Es sei denn" sagte er, mit einem angedeuteten Kopfnicken "Sie würden Wein vorziehen."

Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln als Antwort.

"Nicht zum Mittagessen, danke. Nicht wenn ich heute Nachmittag noch Arbeit zu erledigen habe."

Noch ein Lächeln.

"Ach, Sie auch. So verlockend es auch wäre den Nachmittag zu verschlafen, so sollte ich doch meine äußerst enthusiastischen Schüler davon abhalten, sich selbst oder einige Teile des Schlosses zu zerstören."

Sie hob eine Augenbraue.

"Ich denke, das sollten Sie wohl tun."

Er sah traurig drein.

"Sie haben Recht. Es sind nicht die Schuldgefühle, verstehen Sie mich richtig; ich könnte einfach nicht mit dem Papierkram umgehen."

Diese Bemerkung ließ sie laut auflachen. Außerdem sah sie ihn sich zum ersten Mal richtig an. Am Abend zuvor hatte sie ihn nicht wirklich wahrgenommen. So erschöpft, wie sie von der schlaflosen Nacht und der Reise gewesen war, die erste Begeisterung über das Wiedersehen hatte sich verflüchtigt, hatte sie nur seine angenehme Anwesenheit gespürt, die ihr ein sanftes und charmantes Willkommen in Hogwarts gewünscht hatte. Ganz im Gegenteil zu Snape, der aber aus irgendeinem Grund extra zum Bahnhof gekommen war, um kühl und undankbar zu sein.

Er war größer als Snape, dachte sie - mit breiteren Schultern und einem volleren Gesicht. Das dunkle Haar ordentlich geschnitten, die dunklen Augen hatten einen fröhlichen Ausdruck, die Haut hatte einen Olivton und er hatte gute Wangenknochen. Außerdem schien er nicht an dem allgemeinen Geplauder am Mittagstisch teilnehmen zu wollen, sondern zog es vor sich ihr zu widmen, niemals aufdringlich, aber immer interessiert an ihren Antworten. Nach einem Treffen mit Snape am frühen Morgen und einem allein mit Arbeit verbrachten Vormittag, war eine zwar oberflächliche jedoch charmante Unterhaltung genau das, was sie brauchte. Auf diese Art und Weise erfuhr sie auch einiges über Professor Queroz. Nein, er war nicht in Hogwarts gewesen; ein privates College in Segovia. Nein, er war nicht Spanier, sondern Portugiese, war aber von seinen Eltern nach Spanien zum Studium geschickt worden. Er hatte einen Bruder und drei Schwestern, alles Zauberer. Er konnte nicht erklären, wie er es geschafft hatte sein erstes Jahr als Lehrer gegen die dunklen Künste zu überleben und für ein zweites Jahr zurückzukehren, er meinte, es sei einfach Glück gewesen und es hätte sich wohl auch kein besserer um den Job beworben.

Hermine versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen bei diesen Worten; falls Snape diesen Posten immer noch gerne haben wollte, wäre es nicht nett gewesen, das zu erwähnen. Andererseits konnte es natürlich auch sein, dass Queroz nichts über das traditionelle Gerangel um diese Stelle wusste. Oder vielleicht hatte Snape ja auch aufgegeben, sich um diesen Posten zu bewerben. Der Beginn des Nachmittags-Unterrichtes enthob sie einer Erklärung und der Gedanke verlor sich, als der Rest des Nachmittags wieder seinen normalen Verlauf nahm.

**********

Ziemlich lange nach Ende des Unterrichtes erschien schließlich auch Snape im Labor und Hermine war in die Entwicklung eines Sets von aufeinander abgestimmten Haut-pflegeprodukten vertieft. Ihr war die Idee gekommen, dass es sinnvoll wäre, sie so herzustellen, dass sie auch sozusagen quer über alle Serien zu einander passen würden, so dass jemand, sagen wir, ein Produkt aus einer Mischhaut-Serie nehmen könnte um es mit einem Produkt für trockne oder normale Haut zu kombinieren. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass das den Umfang des Prozesses wesentlich erhöhen würde. Sie war so vertieft in ihre Tabellen, dass Snape's Eintreffen sie erschrocken aufspringen ließ.

Er sah sie zornig an, als sie erschrocken aufschrie und fegte durch den Raum ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Ihre Erklärung blieb ihr im Halse stecken und sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, ob heute ein Tag mit besonders schwierigen Klassen Kombinationen war. Sie glaubte nicht, aber sein Stundenplan konnte sich in zehn Jahren geändert haben. Vielleicht hatte er Kopfschmerzen. Sie konnte sich noch sehr gut daran erinnern.

Bevor sie fragen konnte, hatte er einige ihrer Papier aufgenommen und überflog ihre vorläufigen Ideen. Seine Reaktion bestand aus einer Reihe von Grunzlauten aus denen sie weder Zustimmung noch Ablehnung heraushören konnte. Es wird Zeit, dass ich mich durchsetze, dachte sie.

„Ich habe eine Aufstellung der grundlegenden Präparate erstellt. Wir müssen überprüfen, was wir da haben und dann von dem, was wir brauchen die benötigten Mengen bestellen."

Erst dachte sie, er hätte sie nicht gehört. Dann dachte sie, dass er sie ignorierte. Aber als sie es wiederholen wollte, sprach er.

„Warum haben Sie das noch nicht gemacht? Ich nahm an, dass ich die ersten Schritte nicht überwachen müsste."

Sie knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Ich kenne die Passwörter zur Deaktivierung der Schutzzauber des Lagers nicht. Aus irgendeinem Grunde nahm ich an, dass das mir Schwierigkeiten bereiten würde."

Er sah sie seltsam an, als ob ihre Worte ihn aus der Fassung bringen würden. Merkwürdig, dachte sie, so scharf war das nun auch nicht.

„Sie kennen Sie bereits," sagte er schließlich.

Sie blinzelte.

„Ich weiß, wie sie vor zehn Jahren lauteten. Du willst mir doch sicher nicht erzählen, du hast die Schutzzauber während dieser zehn Jahre nicht geändert?"

Er machte eine Bewegung, die man fast zaghaft nennen konnte.

„Nach dem Ende des Dunklen Lords gab es kaum Anlass sie zu ändern. Ich habe einige vertraute ausgesucht und sie beibehalten.

Sie nickte einfach nur; sie brauchte etwas Zeit um dieses Informations-Schnipselchen zu verarbeiten. Als ob er spürte, dass er die Initiative ergreifen müsse, fügte er hinzu:

„Da wir gerade von Dingen sprechen, die sich nicht geändert haben, soll ich daraus ent-nehmen, dass Sie immer noch Produkte benutzen, die für problematische Teenagerhaut gedacht waren?"

Das verschlug ihr für einen Moment die Sprache. Sie war gerade mal vierundzwanzig Stunden da und er war bereits dabei, auf ihrem Leben herum zu hacken. Einer der abwegigen Gedanken des Nachmittags kam ihr in den Sinn. Sie lächelte süß.

„Interessant, dass Sie das zur Sprache bringen, Professor." Sie betonte seinen Titel ein wenig. „Ich habe mir überlegt, dass es nicht viel mehr Arbeit wäre, das Sortiment auf Produkte für Männer auszudehnen. Eine stärkere Gewichtung der Gewürze und der pharmazeutischen Bestandteile, aber grundsätzlich wäre es das Gleiche."

Snape's Reaktion nach zu urteilen, war das für ihn der blanke Horror.

„Ein Sortiment für Männer? Männer benutzen solche Sachen nicht."

„Sie sind sehr beliebt bei Muggel Männern," antwortete sie unschuldig.

„Oh, Muggel Männer", spöttelte er.

„Oh ja. Manche gehen sogar zur Kosmetikerin für eine Maniküre oder Gesichts-behandlung. Und zur Entfernung der Haare mit Wachs," fügte sie schadenfroh hinzu.

„Miss Granger, niemand interessiert sich für .... Sachen .... für Männer," fauchte er.

„Ich sag Dir was," sagte sie strahlend, „ich schreibe an Parvati und schlage es ihr vor und wir lassen sie entscheiden?"

**********

Als Hermine am folgenden Morgen Snape's Räume betrat, schwang sie ein fies pinkfarbenes Blatt Papier und fühlte sich, kindisch oder nicht, eindeutig siegreich.

„Ihr gefällt die Idee," verkündete sie ohne Vorrede.

Snape's Blick hätte Wasser zum Kochen bringen können.

„Es ist wirklich prima," fügte sie hinzu, „das wir Dich haben um die Produkte zu testen."


	10. Chapter 10

**Teil 10 - 10. Dezember**

Der Samstag morgen zog herauf in klarem glitzernden Dezemberlicht, schob sich mit seinen eisigen Fingern in das Zimmer und weckte Snape gnadenlos. Er blinzelte, verzog das Gesicht und wunderte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, warum er vergangene Nacht nicht die Vorhänge zu gezogen hatte.

Er schwang sich aus dem Bett, fröstelte etwas in der eisigen Luft des Kerkers und erwachte durch das Zittern vollends. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster erinnerte ihn daran, warum er die Vorhänge nicht geschlossen hatte, er sah hinaus auf die durch den Frost schimmernde Landschaft, blau-golden glitzernd in der Morgendämmerung.

Ein dicker grauer Morgenmantel sorgte dafür, dass das Zittern nachließ, während Snape hinüber in seinen Wohnraum tappte; es war Samstag, kein Unterricht und damit kostbare Freizeit, aber als aller erstes musste erst einmal Kaffee her. Er setzte schnell den Kaffeetopf zusammen, geschickte Hände schraubten den mit Wasser gefüllten unteren Teil mit der oberen Kammer zusammen und stellten das Ganze auf den Herd. Er blieb einen Moment stehen, wärmte seine Hände an der aufsteigenden Wärme des gusseisernen Ofens, eine Wärme die noch die Kälte der Nacht vertreiben musste. Entweder hatten sich die Hauselfen heute morgen beim Anheizen verspätet oder die Nacht war frostiger gewesen als erwartet . Egal, es würde schnell genug durchheizen und in der Zwischenzeit genoss er das unerwartete Gefühl, warm in seinen Morgenmantel gehüllt der Kälte zu trotzen, die ihn geweckt hatte.

Snape hatte bereits seinen zweiten Becher Kaffee schon zur Hälfte getrunken, saß gemütlich in einem Sessel beim Herd und war dabei eine Ausgabe der Ars Alchemica zu lesen, die irgendwie seiner Aufmerksamkeit entgangen war, als die angenehme, verschlafene Samstag Morgen Laune sich abrupt auflöste.

Es war nichts spezielles, was ihn daran erinnerte, doch von einem Wort zum anderen, zwischen zwei Schlucken Kaffee, wurde seine Träumerei von Furcht abgelöst, die eine größere Kälte mit sich brachte als die, die die Nacht mit sich gebracht hatte.

Samstag. Das Lehrer-Ehemaligen Quidditch Spiel. Die Ehemaligen. Potter.

Wie aufs Stichwort hörte er jemandem im Labor rumoren; die Wände waren zu dick um Geräusche durch zu lassen, aber einige geeignete Sprüche vor Jahren hatten dafür gesorgt, dass er es hörte, wenn jemand den Raum betrat während er woanders war. Hermine war anscheinend auch früh aufgewacht. Miss Granger, erinnerte er sich. So war es sicherer.

So viel zu Frieden und Einsamkeit. Er unterdrückte den Drang, den halbvollen Kaffeebecher an die Wand zu schleudern; es wäre eine Verschwendung von gutem Kaffee und außerdem war er nicht sicher, ob der alte Zauberer, unten in Somerset, der die Becher für ihn gemacht hatte, überhaupt noch lebte, beziehungsweise ob er überhaupt noch sein überraschend lukratives Muggel-Hobby betrieb. Es wäre ein Schande so ein gutes Stück Steingut in einem Anfall schlechter Laune zu verlieren wegen Schülern, die er noch nicht einmal mochte. Ehemalige Schüler. Egal, sie waren es nicht wert.

Snape zog sich schnell an, kümmerte sich nicht weiter um grundsätzliches, er spritze sich Wasser ins Gesicht und erinnerte sich mit einem Schnauben an eine Hautpflegeserie für Männer - lächerlich! In die Person des Professors eingeknöpft schritt er aus seinen Räumen, blieb nur kurz stehen um einen weiteren Tag von Dumbledore's albernem Kalender abzureissen. Ein Tag weniger. Mehr gab es dazu jetzt nicht zu sagen.

Einige lange, gereizte Schritte brachten ihn zum Laboratorium. Der Ofen dort war noch nicht angezündet worden - den Hauselfen war es nicht gestattet sein Arbeitsgebiet ohne besondere Erlaubnis zu betreten. Hermine hatte sich bisher nicht darum gekümmert ihn anzuzünden; ihr Atem bildete kräuselnde durchscheinende Wolken, wirbelte im staubigen Sonnenlicht , als sie sich über die endlosen Seiten der Pergamente beugte, die über den Tisch vor ihr verstreut lagen. Eine kleine Flamme unter einem Kessel in der Nähe schuf die ganze Wärme in dem Raum.

Eine rasche Bewegung des Zauberstandes und der Ofen an der Wand erwachte zu Leben; Hermine fuhr zusammen bei dem plötzlichen Krachen und dem Knacken des sich ausdehnenden Metalls als heiße Luft den Schornstein erreichte.

„Sev - Professor," sagte sie nach einem Moment, während sie ihn anstarrte. Man konnte sehen, wie sie sich zusammen nahm. „Guten Morgen," fügte sie hinzu und wandte sich wieder den Manuskripten zu.

„Ist er das?" brummelte er vor sich hin. „Sie sind früh hier," sagte er laut, kam näher und sah über ihre Schulter auf das Gekritzel und die Diagramme die das Manuskript bedeckten.

„Mhm," murmelte sie geistesabwesend. „Ich hatte noch einige Dinge zu überprüfen und wollte es erledigt haben. Ich bezweifle, dass ich viel schaffen werden wenn das grausige Paar erst einmal eingetroffen ist und da Parvati heute kommt, wollte ich sicher gehen, dass wir so weit wie möglich vorankommen."

„Miss Patil kommt heute?" fragte Snape, abgeschreckt. Eine rosafarbene Tönung für seinen Tag; das war genau das, was ihn perfekt macht.

„Nun, sie hat es nicht gesagt, aber ich wäre überrascht, wenn sie nicht käme." Hermine sah zu ihm auf. „Sie ist schließlich mit Oliver Wood verheiratet und er wird ganz sicher hier sein. Ich habe einfach angenommen, dass sie ihn begleitet; das ist doch gar nicht so abwegig."

„Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht, Miss Granger." Snape runzelte die Stirn als Hermine ihn anstarrt. Was hatte er jetzt wieder getan? Nach seinem Dafürhalten war das eine freundliche Bemerkung gewesen.

„Helfen Sie mir, Professor, oder wollen Sie einfach nur so rum stehen?" kam die bissige Frage. Jetzt wusste Snape, dass er etwas angestellt hatte, aber was ... dann blitzten Erinnerungen von heftigem Verlangen nach Schokolade und Tränen in ihm auf. Vielleicht - nun, vielleicht. Er beschloss, das Rückzug die klügere Alternative war.

„Ich habe Pflichten zu erfüllen, Miss Granger. Ich werde Sie zweifellos später sehen." Er fegte aus dem Labor, distanzierte sich selbst von weiblichen Hormonen; er hatte genug davon gehabt, das reichte für den Rest seines Leben. Er meinte Hermine fluchen zu hören als er sie verließ, aber er war nicht sicher; wenn er sich allerdings richtig erinnerte, wäre es zu dieser Zeit des Monats absolut möglich.

Für eine Stunde oder so schlenderte er in den äußeren Bereichen des Schlosses umher, vermied die mehr bevölkerten Bereiche, schaute finster und ließ seine schlechte Laune an jedem Schüler aus, der unglücklicherweise die schlechte Idee gehabt hatte, eine Abkürzung nehmen zu wollen. Zweifellos würde das die Schullegenden um den vampirartigen Potions Master vermehren, aber so lange es ihm etwas von seiner Frustration und Irritation nahm, kümmerte ihn das nicht sehr. Im Grunde genommen konnte alles, was die Abneigung und Furcht der Schüler ihm gegenüber vermehrte, nur gut sein, denn es bewirkte eine Verstärkung ihrer Aufmerksamkeit während seiner Unterrichtsstunden.

Irgendwann musste jedoch sogar er aufhören umherzuwandern und durch düstere Korridore bewegte er sich in Richtung des Schlosstores. Dumbledore würde zweifellos nach ihm suchen um sicher zu gehen, dass er sich nicht von dem Spiel ausschloss; noch schlimmer: er könnte McGonagall oder diesen Idioten, Queroz, losschicken um ihn zu suchen.

Einige Treppen später - einige co-operativer als andere - war Snape widerstrebend in der Eingangshalle des Schlosses eingetroffen. Samstag morgens herrschte an diesem Ort immer ein geschäftiges Treiben, die älteren Schüler kamen und gingen nach Hogsmeade und die jüngeren Schüler trödelten planlos umher und schwatzten.

Dieser Morgen jedoch ließ alle anderen Samstage wie ein Hort der Ruhe und Beschaulichkeit erscheinen. Das Geschnatter fiel Snape's Ohren schon einige Treppen darüber an, schwoll an und ab in einem Durcheinander von Tonlagen und Lautstärke, vermischte sich zu einer unvergleichlichen Kakophonie, als Quidditch Spieler und ihre verschiedenen Anhänger alle gleichzeitig versuchten sich über die Neuigkeiten des letzten Jahrzehnts auszutauschen und das alles in kürzester Zeit. Potter, Weasley, Wood, noch mehr Weasleys und andere, weniger berühmte ehemalige Schüler, alles redete durcheinander. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und schritt nach unten.

Snape's Ankunft in der Halle hatte kaum Auswirkungen auf den Lärm; zugegebenermaßen ließ die Lautstärke in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe nach, während er sich einen Weg zum Lehrerzimmer bahnte, das am anderen Ende der Halle lag; er suchte eine Zuflucht, oder etwas, das dem nahe kam an einem Tag wie heute. Hinter ihm setzte das übliche Geflüster ein, als die ehemaligen Schüler zu dem Schluss kamen, dass er sich überhaupt nicht verändert hatte. Dummköpfe; warum sollte er sich verändert haben? Es verblüffte ihn immer wieder aufs Neue, dass seine Schüler zu erwarten schienen, der Niedergang von Voldemort hätte aus ihm so etwas wie einen Albus Dumbledore oder etwas ähnlich absurdes machen müssen.

Betroffen dachte er plötzlich, dass Hermine diesen Fehler eindeutig nicht gemacht hatte. Vielleicht lag es an der sporadischen Korrespondenz im Laufe der Jahre, oder, wahrscheinlicher, es lag daran, dass sie ihn sehr viel besser kannte als ihre Mitschüler. Es gab kein ‚vielleicht', dachte er, während er sich durch die Menge arbeitete. Als er die Tür des Lehrerzimmers erreichte war er zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass, bei allem was Miss Granger wusste, es nicht überraschend war, dass sie keinerlei Veränderungen bei ihm erwartete.

Er hatte bereits die Hand auf dem Türgriff des Zimmers um es zu öffnen, als seine Glückssträhne zuende ging.

„Professor?"

Er hatte gehofft, dass Hermine sich geirrt hatte, hatte gehofft weder das Pink zu sehen noch diese brüchige falsche Fröhlichkeit zu hören.

„Ms Patil," stellte er fest.

„Ich würde gerne sehen, was Sie bisher entwickelt haben; Sie haben doch an der Pflegeserie gearbeitet, oder?"

Sie hatte eindeutig jede Angst oder Abneigung mit ihm zu sprechen, überwunden, eindeutig. Ambitionen - oder vielleicht war es eher Habgier - ließ so manches überwinden. Sehr schade. Diese Unterhaltung war das Letzte was er wollte, besonders hier, wo jeder zuhören konnte und jetzt - oder später - Ms Patil fragen konnte, worüber sie genau mit dem fürchterlichen Professor Snape gesprochen hatte.

„Ich schlage vor, Sie gehen hinunter in den Laborbereich, Ms Patil. Ich glaube, Miss Granger ist gerade noch dort am arbeiten. Sie kann all Ihre Fragen beantworten. Guten Tag."

Er öffnete die Tür und schlüpfte hinein bevor sie Gelegenheit hatte zu antworten. Er fühlte kaum Gewissensbisse dafür, dass er sie hinunter zu Hermine geschickt hatte; letztendlich, fand er, hatte Hermine dies alles ins Rollen gebracht. Außerdem hätte sie jetzt ein brauchbares Objekt, an dem sie ihre schlechte Laune auslassen konnte, wenn sie in der Stimmung war, an die er sich erinnerte, zusammen mit Tränen und einem heftigen Verlangen nach Schokolade.


	11. Chapter 11

Teil 11 - 11. Dezember

Hermine stellte den Glaskolben etwas heftiger als beabsichtigt auf den Arbeitstisch. Das Wochenende, das, alles in allem, ziemlich angenehm zu werden versprach, war dabei, sich in ein einziges Ärgernis zu verwandeln.

Es hatte schon am vorherigen Tag mit dem frühmorgendlichen Zusammenstoss mit Snape begonnen. Es war nicht so, dass er irgendetwas untypisches getan hätte. Bei weitem nicht! Er war herein gerauscht, hatte ihre Arbeit begutachtet, als ob er es mit etwas sehr unsicherem und hochexplosivem zu tun hätte, moserte etwas herum und verabschiedete sich schleunigst als er mit dem Ansinnen, einen konstruktiven Beitrag zu leisten, konfrontiert wurde.

Nichts Überraschendes also.

Wenn man aber von der Tatsache ausging, dass er derjenige war, der sich so verdammt anstellte, wenn es um die Heiligkeit seiner Entwicklungen ging, dann sollte man annehmen, dass er sich etwas mehr dafür interessierte. Sie wunderte sich müde, warum sie jemals zugestimmt hatte, hierher zu kommen. Am meisten wunderte sie sich über ihre geistige Umnachtung die sie hatte glauben lassen, das Snape eine zugängliche oder sogar hilfsbereite Seite hatte.

Ein Punkt war der zu erwartende Besuch von Parvati Patil. Hermine hatte absolut keinen Zweifel daran, dass Snape sie hinunter in die Kerker geschickt hatte um sich nicht mit ihr abgeben zu müssen. Ihre Ex-Klassenkameradin - der Ausdruck ‚Schulfreundin' wurde zunehmend zu einer Übertreibung - war angekommen, als Hermine für den Tag Schluss machen wollte und sich auf den Nachmittag freute, an dem sie sich mit ihren Freunden in den Drei Besen treffen wollte. Parvati hatte genaueste Erläuterungen und Proben der wichtigsten bestellten Artikel verlangt, zusammen mit einem Entwurf der vorgeschlagenen Herrenserie und war in keiner Weise von der Idee beeindruckt, dass Hermine ihre Freizeit lieber woanders verbringen würde.

„Ach, du kennst die Jungs," sagte sie leichthin. „Sie werden den ganzen Nachmittag nur über Taktik und Spiele und solches Zeug reden. Am besten lassen wir sie alleine und kommen hiermit voran."

Erst die Abendessen Glocke stoppte die unerbittliche Befragung. In der Grossen Halle angekommen, flatterte Parvati hinüber zu Oliver Wood - „Ollie, Liebling ..." - und überließ Hermine einem grausigen Kopfschmerz und einem Gefühl, welches sich nicht viel von dem unterschied, dass sie nach den Befragungen durch das Ministerium nach dem Fall von Voldemort hatte.

Snape hatte bereits am Lehrertisch Platz genommen. Sie ignorierte ihn völlig und setzte sich neben Peregrine Queroz, der, kaum dass sie saß, anmerkte, dass sie müde aussah, dass sie offensichtlich zu angestrengt arbeitete, sie eine Pause brauchte und dass sie ihm unbedingt versprechen müsse zu dem Quidditch Spiel am nächsten Tag zu kommen. Falls Snape darüber verstimmt war, so achtete sie sorgfältig darauf, es nicht zu bemerken.

Und sie war da, an diesem Sonntag Nachmittag im Dezember; warm eingepackt wartete sie darauf, dass das Spiel begann. Nach allgemeiner Übereinstimmung waren alle Besucher in der Tribüne der Mitarbeiter platziert worden. Es war nicht so, dass sie nicht mit ihren alten Häusern hätten sitzen können, aber die zehn Jahre zwischen 18 und 28 sind besonders lange Jahre, besonders für eine Generation, die in der Zwischenzeit in einem Krieg gekämpft hatte. Sie war gerade erst angekommen; der Morgen war angefüllt gewesen mit Arbeit und der Wut darüber, das augenscheinlich auch heute „Pflichten" Snape davon abhielten einen brauchbaren Beitrag zu leisten. Seine Abwesenheit bedeutete, mal wieder, dass für mehr als kurze Umarmungen und "Hallos" mit Harry und Ron keine Zeit war.

Natürlich wusste sie aus langjähriger Erfahrung, dass eine vernünftige Unterhaltung mit ihren Freunden am Morgen eines Quidditch Spieles nicht zu erwarten war. Aber das war kein Grund, Snape nicht die Schuld an dieser Situation zu geben.

Wie das Glück - oder etwas anderes - es wollte, war die erste Person, die sie sah nachdem sie die Tribüne erklommen hatte, der Meister der Zaubertränke höchst-persönlich, der in der Reihe hinter Albus Dumbledore und Minerva McGonagall saß. Er fiel auf, weil er erstens einer der wenigen Mitarbeiter war, der nicht mitspielte und zweitens, weil der einzige freie Platz auf den Bänken, der, direkt neben ihm war. Tatsächlich hatte man den Eindruck, dass der Rest der Mitarbeiter sich ziemlich zusammendrängte, um nicht in seinen persönlichen Umkreis zu geraten.

Seufzend machte sie sich auf den Weg. Umherschauend entdeckte sie die vertrauten roten Köpfe von Fred und George Weasley. Fred verdrehte seine Augen in Richtung Snape und George machte fröhlich Kopf-ab Gesten. Zurück lächelnd drückte sie sich an einer weiteren sitzenden Person vorbei, gekleidet in einen schwarzen Umhang, aber sofort erkennbar an dem kirschroten Fellkragen und dem passenden Hut. Eine zarte in scharfes Pink gekleidete Hand legte sich auf ihren Arm, als sie sich vorbeischob.

„Hermine, Liebling, wie geht die Arbeit voran?" Bist Du sicher, dass Du es Dir leisten kannst, hier zu sein? Schwang deutlich in ihren Worten mit.

Ihr Lächeln wurde gekünstelt.

„Ich komme gut voran, Danke." Was ich Dir nicht zu verdanken habe, sagte sie in Gedanken zu Snape's Hinterkopf.

Als sie sich neben ihm niedergelassen hatte, ließ ihre Beachtung seiner Person mehr als zu wünschen übrig. Sie richtete den Blick geradeaus, um das Spiel zu genießen und ignorierte Snape so gut als möglich. Sie fühlte eine Bewegung neben sich, fast so, als ob Snape sich anschickte, sie anzusprechen, aber falls er irgendetwas sagen wollte, so ging es unter in dem Gejohle als das „Old Boys" Team aus ihren Umkleideräumen geflogen kam.

Die Aufstellung war in vielerlei Hinsicht überraschend. Offensichtlich hatte man sich bemüht, jedes Haus gleichermaßen zu berücksichtigen. Oliver Wood und Ginny und Ron Weasley repräsentierten Gryffindor. Sie sah Cho Chang und Roger Davies von Ravenclaw und Jonas Summerby und Zacharia Smith von Hufflepuff. Slytherins waren nicht dabei. Das Slytherin Haus hatte die schwersten Verluste während des Krieges zu erleiden; viele der besseren Spieler waren tot, oder, so wie Draco Malfoy, einfach verschwunden.

Sie fragte sich kurz, was Snape dabei empfand. Neben sich fühlte sie eine weitere Bewegung und dann hörte sie ihn flüstern.

„Ein Team von Suchern. Wie inspirierend."

Damit können wir sentimentale Regungen von Bedauern wohl ausschließen.

Aber es stimmte schon, dass viele der Spieler nicht ihre alten Schulpositionen eingenommen hatten. Ginny war Sucher und Oliver Hüter. Zacharias Smith blieb Jäger, spielte aber zusammen mit Cho und Summerby. Ron war zusammen mit Roger Davis vom Hüter zum Treiber geworden .

Beim Anblick ihrer alten Schulkameraden auf dem Quidditch Feld kämpfte sie gegen eine merkwürdige Melancholie an, als ein zweites Gebrüll die Mitarbeiter Mannschaft ankündigte. Die Namen der Spieler waren geheim gehalten worden und hatten natürlich zu allerlei Spekulationen geführt. Sie war aus mehreren Gründen überrascht, dass Snape nicht spielte; sie wusste, dass er sehr sicher auf dem Besen war und versiert was die Regeln anging. Wahrscheinlich hatte seine Mitwirkung mehr mit der Rivalität zwischen den Häusern als mit generellem Interesse zu tun. Oder es hatte mit der Abwesenheit von Slytherins beim gegnerischen Team zu tun.

Das Mitarbeiter Team drehte jetzt eine Runde über dem Feld. Hyacinth Hooch führte das Team an, was niemanden überraschte, und spielte Treiber. Hermine hatte den Eindruck, dass sie vor der Mitarbeiter Tribüne kurz verhielt und fragte sich - das erste Lachen des Tages unterdrückend - ob Hooch immer noch versuchte, mit Snape zu flirten; sie musste sich zwingen, nicht zu Snape zu schauen um seine Reaktion zu beobachten. Neben Hooch flog der andere Treiber, Professor Vector, gefolgt von drei Jägern, Professor Sinistra und Queroz und, sehr zu Hermines Erstaunen, Madam Pince, die Bibliothekarin. Professor Sprout nahm ihre Position als Hüter ein und über allen schwebte der kleine Professor Flitwick, als Sucher des Teams. Als er an der Mitarbeiter Tribüne vorbeiflog, suchte Peregrine Queroz ihren Blick und sie hätte schwören können, dass er ihr zuzwinkerte.

Der Lärm beruhigte sich etwas und die Stimme des Kommentators war zu hören.

„Und jetzt, meine Damen und Herren," - es war Lee Jordan, wurde Hermine plötzlich bewusst - „ich bitte um Applaus für unseren außerordentlichen, berühmten Schiedsrichter" - neben ihr hörte sie ein Schnauben - „Mr .... Harry ..... Potter!"

Die Tribünen brachen in Beifall aus als Harry in die Arena flog. Er hatte den Anstand, dachte Hermine, wegen der Ankündigung und wegen der Reaktion der Menge, irgendwie peinlich berührt auszusehen. Falls Snape weitere Kommentare von sich gab, so gingen sie im Lärm unter.

Harry flog in die Mitte des Feldes, den Quaffel in der Hand. Er sprach einige Worte zu Madam Hooch und Oliver Wood, dann warf er den Quaffel in die Luft und blies in seine Pfeife.

Die Mitspieler waren fast so interessant, wie das Spiel selbst, überlegte sie. Sie war die Auswirkung gewöhnt, die es auf Leute wie Ron und Ginny hatte, aber hier brachte es Seiten der Lehrer zum Vorschein, die sie vorher nie gesehen hatte, sogar wenn man ihren ungewöhnlich engen Kontakt berücksichtigte.

Madam Pince, zum Beispiel, hatte einen versessenen, geradezu räuberischen Gesichtsausdruck als sie geschickt ihren Besen manövrierte, den Quaffel fing und ihn weiter an Sinistra oder Queroz warf und dabei Cho oder Jonas oder Zacharias auswich, die sich bemühten sie zu stoppen. Flitwick bewegte sich fast so schnell wie der Snitch selber und Hooch spielte als Treiber so hart, dass Hermine anfing, in ihr eine verkappte Slytherin zu vermuten. Ganz eindeutig wurden weder Vorteile gewährt noch erwartet.

Aber der Star des Spieles, aus Hermines Sicht, war Peregrine Queroz. Ihre Augen folgten ihm über das Spielfeld, wie er sich duckte und abtauchte und auswich, prächtig in seinem Quidditch Umhang, die sonst verborgene Sportlichkeit nun gut sichtbar. Ein schneller Blick über die Tribünen zeigte ihr, dass sie nicht die einzige Frau war, die diesen Anblick genoß; quer durch alle Häuser wurde er von vielen Mädchen aufmerksam beobachtet. Für einen Moment vergaß sie Parvati Patil und den schlechtgelaunten Mann neben sich und genoß die reine Freude jemandem bei etwas zuzusehen, dass er wirklich gut beherrschte. Es störte nicht, dass dieser jemand sowohl ziemlich attraktiv als auch äußerst charmant war.

Sie applaudierte wie wild als Queroz sein viertes Tor erzielte und damit den Punktestand auf 80-40 für das Lehrerteam brachte.

Harry fing an, genauso erhitzt wie die Spieler auszusehen als er den Spielaktionen folgte, und Hooch und Vector mehr als einmal ein Foul zurief. Über ihm hatte Ginny ihre liebe Mühe mit Professor Flitwick, dessen Größe ein Vorteil war, den er auszunutzen wusste. Wie auch immer, es war Ginny, die den Snitch zuerst sah und ihm ganz einfach so schnell sie konnte hinterher jagte. Flitwick entdeckte ihn eine Zehntelsekunde später, aber diese Zehntelsekunde war alles was Ginny brauchte. Das und ein rücksichtsloses Abdrängen ihres alten Professors für Zaubersprüche gab ihr die Zeit die sie brauchte, ihre Hand um den Snitch zu legen und damit das Spiel 190 to 80 für die „Old Boys" zu entscheiden.

Ohrenbetäubender Lärm erfüllte das Spielfeld, auch wenn die Schüler ihren Spaß an einem harten Quidditch Spiel hatten, was ihnen wirklich gefiel, war, ihre Lehrer verlieren zu sehen.

Vor Hermine stand Albus Dumbledore auf. Sofort wurde es still. Hermine konnte nicht erkennen, ob das ein Zauberspruch oder seine machtvolle Ausstrahlung hervorrief. Sowohl als auch, vermutete sie. Ein Zauberstab berührte die Kehle des Schulleiters und machte seine Stimme für jeden hörbar.

„Meine Damen und Herren, das war eines der besten Spiele, die diese Schule erlebt hat. Es gibt nur eins, was nach so einem Ereignis folgen kann." Er machte eine dramatische Pause. „High Tea in der Großen Halle."

Dieses Mal war der Jubel von dem Geräusch stampfender Füße begleitet, die über die Bänke stiegen und die Treppen hinunter in Richtung des Schulgebäudes donnerten.

Hermine hatte keine große Lust in der Menge mitgeschoben zu werden - es war nicht zu befürchten, dass es etwas später nichts mehr zu Essen gab - und so beschloss sie zu warten, bis der größte Ansturm vorbei wäre. Dumbledore und McGonagall gingen an ihr vorbei - wahrscheinlich um so etwas wie Ordnung in den Horden zu verbreiten, dachte sie - und es wurde ruhiger. Wenn sie überhaupt darüber nachgedacht hätte, hätte sie angenommen, dass Snape ebenfalls gegangen war, und daher erschrak sie, als er neben ihr aufstand.

„Professor," sagte sie um ihre Überraschung zu verbergen, „ich dachte, Sie wären inzwischen schon unten in der Großen Halle."

„Wirklich," sagte er kurz. „Bedenkt man, dass ich auf dem Schulgelände nicht apparieren kann und dass Sie mir im Weg sind, frage ich mich, wie ich das hätte zustande bringen sollen."

Sein Ton entfachte ihren Ärger aufs Neue, nicht, dass er wirklich verschwunden gewesen wäre.

„Sie hätten über die Sitze steigen könne," schlug sie scharf vor.

„Ich klettere nicht über Möbel wie irgendeine Affenart, Miss Granger," antwortete er.

Das war alles, was sie noch brauchte. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, Hände in die Hüften gestemmt.

„Wie lange soll das so weiter gehen?" verlangte sie zu wissen.

„Wie lange soll was so weiter gehen?"

„Dies." Sie machte eine weit ausholende Bewegung. "Also - vor vier Tagen war ich "Hermine". Jetzt heißt es „Miss Granger" und „Professor Snape" als ob ich eine Deiner Schülerinnen wäre." Sie sah, wie er bei ihrem Ton blinzelte. Sie fuhr fort, getrieben von Frustration und Verwirrung. „Du bist derjenige, der ein riesiges Theater um Deine Arbeitsabläufe macht und darum, was Deins ist. Wann wirst Du kommen und wirklich etwas arbeiten anstatt nur hinein und heraus zu schweben und sarkastische Bemerkung zu machen? Wir haben einen engen Abgabetermin, falls Du Dich erinnerst, und der einzige Grund weshalb ich hier bin, ist, dass es das einfacher für uns macht," sie betonte das Wort, „ diesen Termin einzuhalten."

Sein Gesicht wurde starr.

„Das Semester ist noch nicht vorbei. Ich habe ein Haus voller Schüler, für die ich verantwortlich bin. Ich habe Unterricht abzuhalten und Hausarbeiten zu korrigieren. Ich muss Strafarbeiten überwachen und habe andere allgemeine schulische Pflichten. Verzeihen mir, dass ich nicht auf Deinen Abruf hin bereit stehe und mich zwischendurch zur Stelle melde."

Sie atmete tief ein und biss die Zähne zusammen. Von irgendwo aus den Tiefen ihres Gedächtnisses kam die Erinnerung an seine Angewohnheit sie zu attackieren, sie wütend zu machen und damit von dem Punkt, um den es ihr eigentlich ging, abzubringen. Diesmal nicht, Severus, dachte sie.

„OK, ich sehe ein, Du bist beschäftigt. Aber das erklärt noch nicht, warum Du meinen Namen nicht benutzt." Sie versuchte ein Lächeln. Es fühlte sich gezwungen an. „Und es ist unangenehm für mich Dich wieder Professor Snape zu nennen nach all den Jahren."

Sie konnte nicht den Funken einer Erwiderung entdecken.

„Ich werde in der Großen Halle erwartet." Er stürmte an ihr vorbei. „Ich bitte mich zu entschuldigen."

Sie sah ihm nach und unterdrückte den Wunsch laut zu schreien. Diesmal hatte er sie gar nichts genannt. War das jetzt besser oder schlechter.


	12. Chapter 12

Teil 12 - 12. Dezember

Sich im Lärm verbergen. Sich verstecken vor dem Lärm, dem grellen Licht, dem Glitzern. Wie lange musste er noch bleiben? Ein schneller Blick zu Dumbledore machte ihm klar, dass seine Begnadigung noch eine Weile auf sich warten lassen würde; der Schulleiter spielte mit seinen Schuldgefühlen als ob es ein Musikstück sei und er ein Musiker. Voldemort war tot, das Leben war weitergegangen, und er war noch immer Gefangener seiner Schuldgefühle, seiner Verpflichtung und seinem Ehrgefühl.

Leichtsinn, ein anscheinend unendlicher Strom von Feiern und Partys und sinnfreiem Geschnatter, noch leerer als vorher - vor Voldemorts Fall hatten diese Sachen wenigstens einen Hauch von Berechtigung angesichts der Verzweiflung über die nur zu gut bekannten Aussichten für die Zukunft, ein Versuch zu leben, nicht wissend wann man sterben würde. Nicht das er jemals wirklich daran teilgenommen hatte, trotz eines feineren Gespürs als die meisten für den drohenden Untergang; er wurde bei jedem Treffen damit konfrontiert. Vielleicht war das besser auszuhalten als das Warten auf die letzte Schlacht. Man konnte es nicht sagen und, auf jeden Fall, empfand das jeder mit ziemlicher Sicherheit anders.

Aber dieses jetzt - Halloween-Bälle, Neujahrsball, Abschlussbälle, Quidditch-Essen, Valentinstag-Banketts, Sommerfeste, Herbstbälle, Weihnachtsbälle und viel zu viele Menschen und mehr ... und mehr .... jeden Tag, jede Woche, immer neue Gründe, neue Entschuldigungen und wieder rief jemand neues alle anderen zusammen. Er war es leid und es war ermüdend und ...

.... und er war ungerecht. Es gab heutzutage nicht mehr Feste als damals - Dumbledore war einfach geselliger als ein Mensch sein sollte, dachte Snape säuerlich. Dieses Quidditch Spiel war ein typisches Beispiel für einen Anlass - falls man überhaupt von einem Anlass sprechen konnte. Er konnte mit Sicherheit keinen erkennen, es sei denn, Dumbledore richtete neuerdings Partys für Hermine aus, damit sie über diesen Idioten Queroz in Verzückung geraten konnte.

Dieser ungewöhnliche Gedankengang wurde abrupt unterbrochen. Er klang eifersüchtig, merkte er, und das war völlig unmöglich. Warum sollte er eifersüchtig sein? Nur weil er gestern neben ihr gesessen hatte - der düstere und frostige Ausdruck den er aufgesetzt hatte und der ihn umgab wie einen Mantel, hatte dafür gesorgt, dass der einzige freie Platz der neben seinem war. Und dann tat sie während des ganzen Spieles nichts anderes, als jeder Bewegung dieses Idioten auf seinem Besen zu folgen. Während er sie die ganze Zeit nur angeschaut hatte.

Verdammt, das war unerträglich. Nicht der Lärm, das Geschnatter der Schüler und Lehrer - obwohl das schon schlimm genug war - sondern seine Gedanken, die sich unaufhörlich im Kreis bewegten. Es war fast schon eine Manie, sie zu beobachten, sich zu überlegen, wann er wieder mit ihr sprechen würde, sich Gründe auszudenken, um mit ihr zu sprechen. Dann sich selber zu zwingen nicht zu sprechen, sie nicht zu beobachten und ihr nicht zufällig im Schloss über den Weg zu laufen. Alles was sie tat und sagte zu analysieren, nur um zu sehen ob ....

Er wusste nicht einmal wo das herkam, diese - nun, Manie war wirklich das einzig richtige Wort dafür. Es hatte angefangen und war gewachsen, entstanden aus dem Treffen in London und einer Handvoll Briefe die sie in den letzten zehn Jahren gewechselt hatten und kam über Nacht zum Ausbruch, als sie in Hogwarts eintraf. Es war aus dem Nichts entstanden - wollte er gerne glauben. Aber, in diesem Fall, konnte dem Nichts ein Name gegeben werden: Longbottom.

Es war ihnen nicht gelungen, den mysteriösen Trank, den der inkompetente Gryffindor produziert hatte zu entschlüsseln, obwohl sie damals danach geforscht hatten - und er später auch noch, in seiner freien Zeit.

Eine Zeit außerhalb der Zeit war es für ihn gewesen; voller Horror und doch befreit von dem einzigen Horror der sein Leben damals war. Mehr als alles andere, war es eine ungewöhnliche Verbindung gewesen, ein langer Augenblick gegenseitigen Verstehens, nie zuvor erlebt und nicht danach. Kein Wunder, dass er sich so zu Hermine hingezogen gefühlt hatte.

Aber das war heute, sowieso, völlig bedeutungslos. Und, offen gesagt, verdammt sinnlos zu diesem Zeitpunkt und nach so langer Zeit. So hatte er sich mit Inbrunst wieder den Deckmantel des ‚widerlichen Idioten' übergeworfen, schuf damit ganz bewusst einen Abstand, eine Kluft, zwischen ihnen. Alles andere würde das Risiko in sich tragen, dass sie seine Zwangslage bemerken würde; wenn es jetzt schon schwierig war, so war das noch nichts im Vergleich zu dem was passieren würde, wenn sie es wüsste. Im schlimmsten Fall würde er ihr leid tun und das wäre unerträglich. Im besten Fall würde sie niemals mehr ein Wort mit ihm sprechen. Und das war auch keine Alternative.

Vielleicht hatte er es etwas übertrieben mit seiner Rolle - und mit Sicherheit hatte er zu spät damit begonnen. Sie hatte ihn gestern völlig zu Recht darauf angesprochen und, um fair zu sein, er konnte ihr ihren Ärger nicht übel nehmen, obwohl er ihm sehr gelegen kam. Aber egal, eventuell konnte er öfter hinunter ins Labor kommen, auch wenn die Stimmen in seinem Kopf Alarm schrieen.

Snape sah sich am Tisch um, versuchte den Monolog auszuschalten, der durch seinen Kopf geisterte und sich aufführte wie ein vom Rest völlig losgelöstes Stück seines Bewusstseins. Ehemalige Schüler, ehemalige Schülerinnen und Lehrer, alles tratschte und wechselte von einer Person zur anderen, von einem Thema zum anderen. Von Zeit zu Zeit hoben sich einzelne Gesprächsfetzen aus der allgemeinen Geräuschkulisse hervor, sprachen über frühere - und historische - Quidditch Spiele, erzählten von persönlichen Geschichten oder Freundschaft in vielfältigen Worten.

Queroz hatte sich zu Hermine hinüber gelehnt, die Augen strahlten vor Aufmerksamkeit und Interesse. Snape sah einen Moment zu, wie Hermine darauf mit geschmeichelter Belustigung reagierte und schüttelte dann seinen Kopf. Eifersucht war verschwendete Energie. Wenn es das war, was sie wollte, nun, hier wurde es ihr angeboten. Er tat besser daran, sie sich aus dem Kopf zu schlagen.

Dumbledore fing seinen Blick auf und zwinkerte; oh bitte lass den alten Mann nicht in der Lage sein, Gedanken zu lesen. Wahrscheinlich eine aussichtslose Hoffnung aber nichts desto trotz von Herzen kommend. Das letzte was er wollte war ein betagter Amor, der sich für ihn einsetzte.

Der nächste Gang erschien auf den Tellern, ließ das Geschnatter für einen Moment weniger werden als jeder sich dem Essen zuwandte; dann nahm die Lautstärke wieder zu und für eine kurze Zeit drehte sich die Unterhaltung um das Essen, es wurden die Vorlieben für die verschiedenen Desserts, die vor ihnen auf den Tischen standen, diskutiert, die wiederum an andere Desserts erinnerten und es wurde sich natürlich immer noch über das Quidditch Spiel unterhalten.

Patil sah ihren Ehemann in fast der gleichen anbetenden Art an, wie Queroz Hermine; und aus demselben Grund? Wahrscheinlich, obwohl sie ihn ja schon erobert hatte. Vielleicht war es eine Art Verteidigungsmechanismus um ihre Stellung zu schützen; Quidditch hatte nicht gerade wenig hemmungslose weibliche Anhänger, wie er wusste. Hier bildete es einen interessanten Gegensatz zu dem spröden rosafarbenen Ego, das seine Zeit und seine Energie gefordert hatte - wenn auch nur indirekt - und das zweifellos dabei war, sich weitere Wege auszudenken um noch mehr zu verlangen.

Pflegeprodukte für Männer ... Er schüttelte wieder seinen Kopf und mied die Augen derer, die davon Notiz nahmen. Hermine würde das lieben; zehn Jahre zu spät, aber dieser Revanche für seinen gewöhnlichen Umgang mit Körperpflege würde er nicht entgehen.

Und schon wieder; egal was er auch tat, seine Gedanken wanderten immer wieder zu Hermine zurück. Snape schloss seine Augen; ein Vorteil seiner Persönlichkeit, über Jahrzehnte kultiviert, war es, Dinge zu tun für die andere kritisiert werden würden, die aber bei ihm ignoriert wurden... Das war .... das musste ungesund sein. Er war nicht einmal interessiert an diesem Mädchen - dieser Frau - zum Teufel noch einmal. Zu einfach es Liebe zu nennen und völlig falsch. Es war sicher, klar. Es war bestimmt nur ein Zeichen für einen gelangweilten Geist den sein leichtes Leben mit all seinen künstlichen Gefahren des Tränkeunterrichtes, nicht ausfüllte. Etwas an dem man pulen konnte, wie an dem Schorf einer Narbe, ohne in Gefahr zu geraten, wirklich etwas unternehmen zu müssen. Ein schmerzhafter Stich, der ihn daran erinnerte, dass er noch lebte. Ein mentaler Schnitt mit metaphysischen Wunden. Eine Verstörtheit die schon an Wahnsinn grenzte. Das war es vielleicht; ein verspäteter Effekt eines Crucio oder ähnlicher Flüche und Unverzeihliche. Das würde ein interessantes Forschungsthema abgeben - die langfristigen Auswirkungen auf die geistige Gesundheit beim Spionieren in der Todesser-Bewegung.

Hermine unterhielt sich immer noch mit Queroz, eine Unterhaltung so leise, dass kein Wort zu verstehen war, mit gelegentlichen Bemerkungen zu den anderen, die bei ihr saßen, wenn deren Unterhaltung in ihre Richtung ging. Sie erschien vielleicht etwas reserviert, unwohl. Das bildete er sich mit ziemlicher Sicherheit nur ein, Wunschdenken.

„Severus, kommst Du mit uns?"

Fast wäre er aufgesprungen, aufgeschreckt durch die Stimme hinter ihm, dann merkte er, dass das Essen vorüber und die Gesellschaft im Aufbruch war. Dumbledore sah ihn über seinen kleinen Halbmond-Gläsern an, die er manchmal trug - mehr aus modischen Gründen denn aus nützlichen, da er so gut wie nie wirklich hindurch sah. Die anderen Mitarbeiter und Gäste waren dabei, den Tisch zu verlassen, sich dabei noch immer unterhaltend.

„Ich glaube nicht, Schulleiter. Bitte entschuldigen Sie mich."

Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, erhob sich von seinem Sitz und fegte hinaus durch die schmale Tür am Ende des Saales. Für heute hatte er genug Gesellschaft gehabt; unglücklicherweise war es seine eigene Gesellschaft gewesen. Es war immer seine eigene Gesellschaft.


	13. Chapter 13

Teil 13 - 13. Dezember

Hermine ertappte sich dabei wie sie in den Spiegel starrte und mit einer Intensität das Ende des Semesters herbeisehnte, die so gar nicht zu der strebsamen Schülerin von einst passte. Verschiedene Feierlichkeiten hatten sich in die immer kürzer werdende Zeit gedrängt, die noch blieb, bis Parvati ankommen würde um ihre parfümierte und abgefüllte Ware einzufordern. Hinzu kam eine Schülerschaft, die angesichts der diversen anwesenden Berühmtheiten völlig überdreht war, sodass normaler Unterricht kaum noch stattfand und ein schlecht gelaunter Snape - noch schlechter als sonst, wahrscheinlich aus genau diesem Grunde - sie fing langsam an, sich mehr als nur ein bisschen ausgelaugt zu fühlen.

An diesem Abend fand Veranstaltung Nummer drei der laufenden Saison statt; der Julball. Sie zerrte lustlos eine Bürste durch ihre Haare und überlegte, ob sie es hoch oder runter tragen sollte.

Es war nicht so, dass sie Dumbledores Begeisterung für Feiern nicht schätzte und unterstützte, aber alles sollte seine Grenzen haben, fand sie.

Snape war ihr seit dem Quidditch Spiel aus dem Weg gegangen; zumindest war er im Labor nicht aufgetaucht - allerdings war ein ordentlich beschrifteter Satz von Mustern der Männerserie von dem Arbeitstisch verschwunden und sie nahm an, dass er dort gewesen war oder Dobby hatte neuerdings ein Interesse an Körperpflege entwickelt - und es war ihm immer gelungen einige Leute zwischen sich und sie zu bringen, wann immer sie gezwungen waren zur gleichen Zeit am gleichen Ort zu sein. Am vorigen Abend hatte er beim Abendessen ihre Anwesenheit überhaupt nicht zur Kenntnis genommen; er hatte es vorgezogen stattdessen sein Essen im speziellen und den Rest der Welt im allgemeinen mit Misstrauen zu betrachten und bei der ersten Möglichkeit die sich ihm bot zu verschwinden. Sie war nur wenig später ebenfalls gegangen, aber hier ging es ums Prinzip. Nur die Unterhaltung mit Queroz verhinderte, dass der Abend unendlich trostlos wurde.

Und wenn er ihr nicht angeboten hätte, sie zum Ball zu begleiten, dann hätte sie heute Abend wahrscheinlich auch keine Begleitung gehabt.

**********

Nachdem sie eine Weile darüber nachgedacht hatte, beschloss sie, das Haar aufgesteckt zu tragen. Es war elegant und einige Zaubersprüche sicherten seinen Halt. Außerdem passte es perfekt zu ihrem Outfit; einem geraden, engen Rock, dazu passend eine hochgeschlossene Jacke, beides aus schwarzem Samt, Kragen und Knopfleiste fein bestickt mit verschlungenen Goldfäden und glitzernden Steinchen. Seit ihrem letzten Jahr in der Schule hatte sie eine Vorliebe für dezente Eleganz und dieses war fraglos beides.

Queroz Augen leuchteten auf als sie die Tür auf sein Klopfen hin öffnete. Er nahm ihre Hand und beugte sich darüber, ließ seine Lippen sanft über ihren Handrücken streichen.

„Sie sehen großartig aus, meine Liebe," murmelte er. „Einfach herrlich."

Hermine lächelte und fühlte eine befriedigende Mischung aus Aufregung und Zufriedenheit. Die Komplimente klangen gut von so einem attraktiven Mann; so etwas würde sie von Snape niemals zu hören bekommen.

Queroz führte sie durch das Schloss und in die Große Halle und von allen Seiten bekam sie Willkommensgrüße und Komplimente zu hören. Sie bahnten sich ihren Weg durch die Menge zu der erhöhten Tafel und an Snape vorbei zu ihren Plätzen. Er sah sie nur finster an und schaute dann woanders hin. Hermine seufzte lauter als beabsichtigt und Queroz festigte seinen Griff um ihren Arm.

„Lassen Sie sich von diesem schlechtgelaunten Trottel nicht die Laune verderben, meine Liebe," sagte er sanft.

Sie fühlte Ärger in sich aufsteigen. Sie war nicht bereit, sich von Snapes schlechter Laune einen weiteren Abend ruinieren zu lassen.

„Keine Sorge," antwortete sie," ich habe die Absicht mich bestens zu amüsieren."

Queroz lachte, ein angenehm klingender Laut.

„Ich bin froh das zu hören," sagte er, und rückte ihren Stuhl vom Tisch ab damit sie sich setzen konnte.

Nachdem das Festessen vorüber und die Tische fort geräumt waren, konnte der wichtigste Teil beginnen; das Tanzen. Queroz war, natürlich, der erste der sie auf den Tanzboden führte. Hermine war alles andere als eine regelmäßige Party-Gängerin, aber in Oxford zu arbeiten schloss ziemlich häufig stattfindende offizielle Anlässe mit ein und stellte damit sicher, dass ihre Tanzkünste nicht völlig einrosteten. Ihr war bewusst, dass sie keine Expertin war, aber sie glaubte doch, dass sie eine ganz gute Figur auf dem Tanzparkett machte. Queroz war ein einfacher Partner, graziös und sicher auf seinen Füssen. Sie hatte kaum Schwierigkeiten seinen Schritten zu folgen und fing sehr bald an sich zu amüsieren, Snape und seine unmöglichen Launen waren vergessen.

„Sie tanzen wunderbar, meine Liebe," sagte Queroz über die Musik hinweg. „Wo haben Sie das gelernt?"

So viel zum vergessen.

„Ich habe es in meinem letzten Jahr in der Schule gelernt," sagte sie eine wenig ausweichend. „Ich hielt es damals für eine gute Idee."

„Es war eine gute Idee," bestätigte er. „Es gib nicht viele Dinge die wunderbarer sind als schöne Musik und eine wunderschöne Frau."

Seine Hand zwischen ihren Schulterblättern zog sie ein wenig dichter heran und dann war das Lied zu Ende, die Tänzer trennten sich voneinander und alles klatschte. Bevor Queroz irgendetwas sagen oder tun konnte, erklang eine andere Stimme.

„Mein Tanz, glaube ich."

Queroz zog sich anmutig zurück, die Band fing an zu spielen und Hermine wurde in die Arme von Harry Potter gezogen.

Sie lächelte mit aufrichtigem Vergnügen.

„Harry, wie schön. Ich fing schon an mich zu fragen ob ich überhaupt noch einmal Gelegenheit bekommen würde mit Dir zu sprechen während Du hier bist."

Harry Potter, immer noch klein und drahtig wie es sich für einen Sucher gehörte, aber nun mit allen Anzeichen eines Erwachsenen in Gesicht und Manieren, lachte trocken.

„So ging es mir auch. Albus ließ uns Quidditch Unterricht geben während der letzten Tage. Ich bin total kaputt. Ich weiß nicht, woher Hooch die Energie hat, das jeden Tag zu machen."

„Nun, Hooch ist keine ‚Berühmtheit'." Sie gab ihren Worten eine vertraute Betonung.

Harry zog ein Gesicht.

„Er ist genauso fröhlich wie immer, oder?"

Mal wieder Snape.

„Hast Du mit Snape gesprochen?"

„Mhm." Harry hielt für einen Moment inne, als sie ihre Richtung änderten um den Zusammenstoss mit einem anderen Pärchen zu verhindern. „Ron und ich unterrichteten die Slytherins heute. Sie haben einige vielversprechende Spieler, wenn sie nur den Drang überwinden könnten, die Spieler der gegnerischen Mannschaft umzubringen."

„Und ich dachte immer, dass es genau darum geht!" stichelte sie, sie spürte einen merkwürdigen Widerwillen dabei, mit Harry über Snape zu sprechen.

„Nicht offiziell," gab er mit einem Grinsen zurück. „Auf jeden Fall, Snape beaufsichtigte den Unterricht - ich nehme mal an, er dachte wir würden sein Team vergiften oder so. Er sagte nicht viel, schaute nur grimmig. Es war irgendwie nett. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich gewusst hätte, wie ich mich verhalten soll, wenn er herüber gekommen wäre um mich an seine männliche Brust zu drücken oder so."

Hermine prustete los und verhedderte sich mit den Schritten bei dieser Vorstellung. Zum Glück für alle anderen Tänzer auf dem Tanzboden war der Tanz gerade zu Ende und sie zog Harry spontan in ihre Arme.

„Ich habe Dich vermisst," sagte sie. „Wir sollten uns öfter treffen."

Eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter ließ sie zusammenzucken.

„Lassen Sie die Dame los, Potter. Es warten noch andere, würdigere Tanzpartner auf sie."

Ron Weasley zog sie von Harry fort und auf den Tanzboden zum nächsten Tanz. Danach hatte sie kaum Gelegenheit sich hinzusetzen. Ron, Harry, Dumbledore, Queroz, Zacharias Smith und Roger Davies, alle tanzten mit ihr. Sogar Oliver Wood war einmal ihr Partner, obwohl sie hätte schwören können, dass er die ganze Zeit nervöse Blicke in Parvatis Richtung warf.

Der Gedanke an Parvati brachte sie zurück zu dem Gedanken der sich den ganzen Abend am Rande ihres Bewusstseins herumgetrieben hatte: Snape. Herumtreiben war das richtige Wort, dachte sie. Sie hatte erwartet, dass er sich sobald als möglich in Luft auflösen würde, so wie immer, aber stattdessen war er geblieben, trieb sich in den Ecken der Halle herum und vertrieb die Schüler im Vorbeigehen, nahm nirgendwo teil aber war doch immer da, irgendwo am Rande ihres Blickfeldes, ein schwarzer Fleck wie der Anfang einer Migräne.

Schließlich ließ eine Kombination von Hitze und den ersten Anzeichen von wunden Füssen sie sich zu einem unauffälligen Abgang aus der Menge zurückziehen. Sie war fast draußen als eine Stimme sie stoppen ließ.

„Sie wollen so früh schon gehen, Miss Granger?"

Snape war hinter ihr aufgetaucht. Sie hielt an und drehte sich um.

„Das hatte ich vor," sagte sie. „Der Ball scheint seinem Ende zuzugehen."

Das war nicht ganz richtig; die jüngeren Schüler waren fast alle fort, aber die älteren Schüler und die Erwachsenen waren noch alle dabei.

Snape stand da, sah sie einfach an. Er trug seine Abendrobe, die sich kaum von seiner normalen Kleidung unterschied.

„Wolltest Du etwas bestimmtes?" fragte sie endlich.

„Ich wollte wissen ob Sie gerne tanzen würden, aber Sie scheinen gehen zu wollen."

Die Frage, wenn es denn eine war, wurde ohne jede Floskel vorgebracht und sie hatte für einen Moment das Gefühl, dass der Boden unter ihr nach gab. Standhaft versuchte sie zu ignorieren, dass ihr Herz einen Satz gemacht hatte, nur einen ganz kleinen, bei dem Gedanken.

„Bittest Du mich um einen Tanz?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ich nehme es an," sagte er ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. Typisch Snape, dachte sie.

„Ich würde sehr gerne mit Dir tanzen, Severus," sagte sie, und legte eine leichte Betonung auf seinen Namen.

„Sehr schön," sagte er, drehte sich um und ging zurück zum Zentrum der Halle und wartete dort auf sie.

Sie trat dicht an ihn heran und er umfasste sie in der klassischen Ballroom-Tanzhaltung, hielt ihre rechte Hand und legte seine rechte Hand auf ihren Rücken zwischen ihre Schulterblätter.

Und ihr Körper erinnerte sich. Erinnerte sich an die Unterrichtsstunden, die Schritte, die Art wie er ihre Bewegungen kontrollierte, die Art wie der leichteste Druck seiner Hand ihren Körper führte, jetzt so lang, jetzt so, alles im Einklang mit dem Rhythmus der Musik. Alle ihre Tanzpartner heute Abend waren gut gewesen - es war eine Freude mit ihnen zu tanzen - aber bei keinem hatte sie diesen körperlichen Gleichklang gefühlt der ihr bewusstes Denken fast auszuschalten schien. Ihre linke Hand lag auf seinem Oberarm; wenn sie sie weiter auf seine Schulter und von dort zu seinem Hals bewegen würde ... sie wusste, was sie dort finden würde, wie es sich anfühlen würde. Ihr Körper erinnerte sich.

Ihre rechte Hand wurde von seiner Linken gehalten, Handfläche an Handfläche, seine Hand kräftig und vertraut, seine Haut warm. Sie fragte sich, ob sie wohl einen leichten holzigen Duft an ihm wahrnahm - Zeder oder vielleicht Zypresse - aber es war schwer zu sagen. Jeder in diesem Raum hatte heute Abend irgendeine Art von Duft angelegt und die steigende Körpertemperatur sorgte dafür, dass die Luft voll war von verschiedenen Ausdünstungen; es war schwierig, da einen bestimmten herauszufinden.

Snape sprach nichts während sie tanzten, sah nur an ihr vorbei zu einem Punkt irgendwo hinter ihr, aber das machte nichts. Ihr Körper erinnerte, was ihr Kopf eifrig abstritt.

Als der Tanz zuende war, ließ er sie los und ging fort, ließ sie einfach stehen; im ersten Moment desorientiert, stellte sie fest, dass ihr Herz schneller schlug als sonst; auf jeden Fall schneller als es die geringe Anstrengung auf dem Tanzboden rechtfertigte.

Verdammt, dachte sie etwas unzusammenhängend. Gerade war es ihr gelungen sich daran zu gewöhnen, dass dieser Mann sie verärgerte, da reichte schon eine harmlose gesellige Begegnung und sie schnappte nach Luft wie ein blöder Teenager. Was passierte wenn sie sich immer noch von Snape angezogen fühlte; es würde ihre Zusammenarbeit kaum verbessern, wenn sie ihre Erinnerungen an eine lächerliche Verliebtheit, die ihren Ursprung in absolut außergewöhnlichen Umständen gehabt hatte, wieder aufleben ließen. Sie war dem allen aus dem Weg gegangen und hatte darauf geachtet, dass ihre Briefe alle sehr höflich und professionell klangen und, das war das wichtigste, erwachsen.

Erwachsen, ja das war's. Was immer sie selber fühlte, ihre Beziehung musste erwachsen und professionell sein. Mehr musste er nicht wissen.

Die Band spielte immer noch. Sie schüttelte sich selbst. Sie musste gehen bevor Ron oder Harry oder Queroz sie entdeckten wie sie hier wie ein Idiot stand und wissen wollten, was los war. Dies gehörte nicht zu den Dingen, die sie mit anderen teilen wollte.

Es war so schon kompliziert genug.


	14. Chapter 14

Teil 14 - 14. Dezember

Die Uhr schlug 13; eine von Dumbledore's Verrücktheiten, die das Ende des Tages signalisierte, auch wenn Snape sicher war, dass das außer ihm keiner bemerkte. Zu raffiniert, um es zu bemerken, es sei denn, man erwartete etwas in dieser Art -normalerweise ging es im Gewühl unter, außer der Tanz fand an einem 30. statt. Schwierig eine Uhr zu überhören, die 30 mal schlug.

Mitternacht. Vielleicht konnte er jetzt zu Bett gehen, etwas schlafen und versuchen, nicht daran zu denken wie es war, als er Hermine beim Tanzen im Arm gehalten hatte. Er hatte versucht die Erinnerungen nicht zuzulassen die wieder aufgetaucht waren, auf seltsame Weise verzerrt durch die veränderte Sichtweise. Er hatte versucht nicht darüber nachzudenken, dass sie die meiste Zeit des Abends mit diesem Clown Queroz verbracht hatte.

Dass Hermine - sofort nach ihrem gemeinsamen Tanz - alleine den Tanzsaal verlassen hatte, verbesserte seine Stimmung auch nicht sehr. Obwohl sie ohnehin gerade am Gehen war als er sie zum Tanzen aufgefordert hatte. Einige andere waren bisher schon gegangen, das Getümmel in dem Raum vor ihm bewegte sich hin und her.

„Wie läuft es denn so, Severus?"

Die Stimme kam von seiner linken Seite und Snape hatte Mühe, dem Drang zu wider-stehen seine Augen zu schließen und das Gesicht zu verziehen. Eine einfache Frage und er konnte sich nicht erinnern, den Sprecher jemals dazu ermutigt zu haben, ihn bei seinem Vornamen zu nennen. Er stieß den Atem aus bevor er sich dem Sprecher zuwandte.

„Ein Tanzsaal voller hormongesteuerter Teenager, Queroz. Was könnte schlimmer sein?"

Es bedurfte keinerlei Mühe einen säuerlichen Ton anzuschlagen. Der Mann, der neben ihm stand, war Inspiration genug; groß, dunkel und gut aussehend wäre zweifellos die normale Beschreibung, ohne Zweifel zusammen mit einigen Bemerkungen zu seiner Persönlichkeit. Freundlich - wahrscheinlich. Charmant - auf jeden Fall.

Eine verdammte Nervensäge, mit Sicherheit. Aber Snape ging davon aus, dass er mit dieser speziellen Beschreibung alleine stehen würde.

„Kein Bewunderer junger Liebe?"

Du meine Güte, der Mann konnte wirklich die idiotischste aller Fragen stellen. Was machte er hier eigentlich? Snape hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass er ihm seinen Hang zum Small Talk im letzten Jahr ausgetrieben hatte, Queroz hatte ihn nach einigen vergeblichen Anläufen ihm ein Gespräch aufzudrängen nachdem er gerade angekommen war, meistens in Ruhe gelassen.

„Wenn einige Schüler wirklich verliebt wären, könnte das vielleicht bewundert werden. Allerdings ist meine persönlich Meinung, dass es an einem Gefühl, welches sich hauptsächlich durch hochgradig schwachsinnige Aktivitäten äußert, mit dem unvermeidlichem Ergebnis, dass eine Person eine andere durcheinander bringt, nichts zu bewundern gibt. Abgesehen davon ist das, was sich zweifelsohne auf dem Tanzboden vor uns abspielt, eher der Lust als den sogenannten zarteren Gefühlen zuzurechnen. Alles, was es bewirkt, ist, sie zu verwirren - ob es nun gut ausgeht oder schlecht - und wird in der Konsequenz dazu führen, dass ich in meinen nächsten Unterrichtsstunden noch mehr Mühe haben werde zu verhindern, dass so ein liebeskranker Idiot das Schloss in die Luft sprengt und uns alle von dieser Welt in die nächste befördert. Und deswegen, nein, Queroz, ich bin kein Bewunderer junger Liebe."

Der DADA Lehrer lachte nur und Snape fühlte seine Zähne schmerzhaft aufeinander reiben . Er fragte sich, ob das Knirschen des Zahnschmelzes auch von anderen gehört wurde oder ob es nur in seinen Ohren so laut war.

„Sicherlich sind nicht alle Idioten, Severus? Die junge Frau mit der Du gerade getanzt hast, Miss Granger, zum Beispiel ... „ die Frage verlor sich.

Also deshalb, dachte Snape. Es musste einen Grund geben warum Queroz in ansprach; er hatte das ziemlich sichere Gefühl, dass dieser Grund gerade enthüllt worden war.

„Miss Granger? Sie ist zwar keine Schülerin mehr aber ich bin sicher, dass sie genauso fähig ist sich wegen eines Mannes zur Idiotin zu machen wie jede andere Frau," sagte er in seiner gedehnten Sprechweise. Bei Queroz's erfreutem Gesichtsausdruck, zuckte Snape innerlich zusammen. Er war müde, erschöpft, sonst wäre ihm klar gewesen, dass Queroz diese Bemerkung in seinem Sinne auslegen würde.

„Glaubst Du? Ich nehme an, Du kennst sie gut, da sie mit Dir in den Kerkern arbeitet."

Worauf wollte der Mann hinaus? Eine schriftliche Einladung von Snape um Hermine nachzulaufen? Er schien das auch ohne sehr gut hinzubekommen. Es war Zeit diese Unterhaltung zu beenden.

„Miss Granger wurde ein Teil des Labors in den Kerkern dieser Schule zur Verfügung gestellt. Weder weiß ich, was sie dort macht, noch interessiert es mich. Ich schlage vor, Sie richten Ihre Fragen an Professor McGonagall. Miss Granger ist schließlich eine Gryffindor."

Snape unterstrich diese Feststellung mit einem finsteren Blick bevor er sich umdrehte und aus der Halle schritt. Zum Teufel mit den Aufsichtspflichten, und außerdem hatte er den Eindruck, dass sie um Mitternacht sowieso nicht mehr benötigt wurden.

Er durchschritt die Korridore der Schule in seiner charakteristischen heimlichen und böswilligen Art, gleichermaßen hin und hergerissen zwischen seinem Verlangen jemanden zu finden - etwas, irgendwen - um ihn zu bestrafen und seinem Wunsch, niemandem zu begegnen. Schade dass es um diese Jahreszeit keine blühenden Rosen gab.

Er schnaubte und erschreckte damit ein Bild, an dem er gerade vorbei ging. Das junge Mädchen in dem Portrait wirbelte herum, keuchte leise und beruhigte sich dann als sie die große, finster blickende Gestalt sah, die vor sich hin murmelte: „Eine perfekte Metapher, alles was recht ist." Sie sah ihm nach als er den Flur hinunter ging, exakte Bewegung und frustrierte Energie, und sie fragte sich, über was er sich jetzt wieder geärgert hatte. Er schien so gut wie nie anders als unglücklich zu sein aber dies war jetzt ungewöhnlich, sogar für seine Verhältnisse. Sie schlüpfte aus dem Rahmen auf der Suche nach Neuigkeiten und anderen Gerüchten.

Die Flure waren ruhig, die Schüler waren entweder in der Halle oder im Bett. Snape zog es vor, nicht darüber zu spekulieren ob alle in den richtigen Betten waren oder nicht. So gerne er es auch gehabt hätte, aber kein Haus hatte weniger Punkte als die, mit denen sie um Mitternacht gestartet waren. Die Stille umfing ihn als die Decken mit jedem Schritt niedriger wurden, das sanfte Rascheln seines Mantels und die gedämpften Schritte seiner Stiefel auf dem Steinfußboden wurden verstärkt durch seine Stimmung und dem Ekel vor sich selbst.

Snape landete zum Schluss in Hermines Labor. Zweifellos schlief sie bereits irgendwo, doch ihre Gegenwart war deutlich zu spüren, auch wenn sie körperlich nicht anwesend war. Notizen in einer sorgfältigen Handschrift, vertraut von ihren Briefen, waren auf ihrem Schreibtisch gestapelt, Zutaten waren in einer bestimmten Art sortiert - identisch zu seiner eigenen Art, ein Punkt, der die Erinnerungen schneller zurück brachte als alles andere im Labor, als er es bemerkte.

Plötzlich sah Snape auf seine Hände hinunter, als ob er sich versichern wollte, dass dies noch seine Hände waren, dass sie sich nicht plötzlich in ein Paar verwandelt hatten, das sehr viel weniger männlich war. Die Empfindungen der Vergangenheit, verborgene Geschichte, durchdrang die Steinwände und die sorgfältige Ordnung der Versuchsreihen vor ihm. Monate der Forschung, viel dringender, viel aussichtsloser als diese Produkte für den Konsum, entstanden in der frostigen feuchten Luft um ihn und waren nach all den Jahren wieder sehr gegenwärtig.

Warum jetzt? Warum bemerkte er es jetzt? Er hatte die vergangenen Nächte hier gearbeitet, hatte Hermines Arbeit überprüft und verfeinert - augenscheinlich hatte sie es nicht bemerkt. Wie blöd von ihm sich darüber zu ärgern, dass sie es nicht bemerkt hatte, denn er hatte sorgfältig alle Spuren seiner Arbeit entfernt - abgesehen von seinen Selbstversuchen, obwohl auch diese offensichtlich kein Hinweis gewesen waren, ihrer Reaktion nach zu urteilen; er hatte keine Veranlassung anzunehmen, dass das Ausprobieren seine Erscheinung viel verändert hatte, aber letztendlich, war es wirklich egal. Vieles hiervon war Schall und Rauch und mehr als die Hälfte derer, die die Versprechungen ausprobierten, brauchten es entweder nicht oder würden die Tränke nicht lange genug nehmen um den gewünschten Effekt zu erreichen. Zaubersprüche waren so viel schneller, obwohl auch völlig unnütz, wenn man hinter den Glanz und die Oberfläche schaute. Er wunderte sich etwas, dass Ms Patil für ihr Magazin nicht einer Packung Zaubersprüche den Vorzug gegeben hatte - sofortige künstliche Ergebnisse schienen besser zu ihr zu passen. Andererseits, der Erfolg eines Zauberspruch hing von dem ab, der ihn aussprach; keine noch so große Menge verschiedener Sortimente oder Erklärungen würde denen helfen, die kein Talent hatten. Tränke waren einfacher zu handhaben was das anging; so lange der Hersteller der Tränke wusste was er tat, waren die Fähigkeiten - und wohl noch eher das Fehlen derselben - bei dem Verbraucher unwichtig.

Diese Tränkebrauerin wusste was sie tat; sie hatte es immer gewusst. Die ordentlichen Anmerkungen zu den Rezepten waren ein weiterer Beweis dafür, aber Snape überflog sie noch einmal, konzentrierte sich auf die Ideen und Versuche, versuchte die Erinnerungen aus seinem Gedächtnis zu vertreiben, die der Tanz hervorgezogen hatte. Ohne Erfolg; ihre Handschrift ließ Erinnerungen wieder auferstehen und die Nacht um ihn füllte sich mit Bildern.

Snape ließ sich in den nächsten Sessel sinken, starrte blind in das silberne Mondlicht, das durch die staubigen Fenster in den Raum schien und in seine frostig grauen Schatten und Erinnerungen. Vergessene Laute und Empfindungen wehten vorbei, verschwanden und flackerten wieder auf, wurden für einen Moment ganz real in seiner Vorstellung. Ein Tanz anderer Natur, aber die Erinnerungen zerrten an ihm genauso wie vorhin in der Halle. Leise Seufzer, Haut an Haut, die Sensation von Empfindungen, diese Erinnerungen waren immer noch da trotz seiner großen Anstrengung, sie zu vergessen. Noch war die Erinnerung des Verstandes stärker, ungeachtet der des Körpers.


	15. Chapter 15

Teil 15 - 15. Dezember

Der letzte Tag des Semesters kam und brachte einen abrupten Wetterwechsel mit sich. Auch wenn die letzten Tagen ereignisvoll gewesen waren - zumindest aus der Sicht der Schüler - so waren sie klimatisch gesehen eher langweilig und uninteressant gewesen. Wie auch immer, der Morgen brachte klirrend kalte Luft und einen erfrischenden Frost mit sich, der den Schülern, die zu den Feiertagen nach Hause zu ihren Familien fuhren, eine trockene Fahrt zur Hogsmeade Station versprach. Der Hogwarts Express brachte auch die meisten der Besucher wieder zurück in ihr anderes Leben; Harry, Ron, Cho und die anderen Quidditch Spieler fuhren zurück nach London und von da aus weiter zu was immer auf sie wartete an Arbeit oder Weihnachtfeiern. An dem vorhergehende Abend hatten es die alten Schulfreunde bei all den Verpflichtungen, die sie hatten, endlich geschafft, sich einmal zusammenzusetzen und was als ruhiges Treffen begonnen hatte, war bald zu einer richtiggehenden Party ausgeartet. Nur die Tatsache, dass Hermine einigermaßen klar im Kopf geblieben war und zur rechten Zeit einen dringend benötigten Stille-Zauber sprach, hatte sie alle vor dem herrschaftlichen Zorn in der grausigen Person des Argus Filch und dem Hinauswurf bewahrt.

Sie weigerte sich Schuldgefühle zu empfinden, weil sie sich einen Abend frei genommen hatte; tatsächlich hatte ein entspannter Abend im Kreise von guten Freunden ihre Anspannung etwas gemildert und bot damit auch eine gute Gelegenheit beunruhigende Gefühle zu unterdrücken, welche noch von dem Winterball vor zwei Nächten übrig geblieben waren - obwohl es natürlich die unvermeidlichen Sticheleien ob ihres Tanzes mit Snape gegeben hatte. Sie war etwas überrascht darüber gewesen, dass, obwohl weder Harry noch Ron mit Zuneigung über ihren früheren Tränke Lehrer sprachen, ein Großteil ihrer Abneigung verschwunden schien.

„Er war ein Idiot während der Schulzeit," sagte Ron nebenbei, „und ich nehme an, das ist er immer noch, aber ich wache kaum morgens auf und plane meine Rache. Voldemort ist weg und das Leben geht weiter. Und du solltest dankbar sein. Ich hätte schließlich auch versuchen können dich zu trösten, so wie an dem Valentins Ball in unserem letzten Jahr."

Er grinste boshaft und Hermine fühlte wie sie rot wurde. Cho und Ginny wollten sofort genaueres wissen und so wurde die Geschichte unter viel Gelächter erzählt - jedenfalls die stark bearbeitete Version, auch wenn seine Haltung gegenüber Snape jetzt sehr viel entspannter war, so glaubte sie nicht, dass er soweit war zu erfahren, wen genau er in dieser Nacht versucht hatte zu küssen - und die Unterhaltung ging weiter.

Erinnerung, neuere und ältere, ließen ihre Lippen lächeln als sie sich ihren Weg die Haupttreppe hinunter bahnte, das Buch in der Hand, durch das Durcheinander von Koffern und Tierkäfigen und umherwuselnden Kindern. Am Fuße der Treppe stand Peregrine Queroz und sah aus wie ein pflichtbewußter Polizist im Dienst. Er hatte die Absicht zu versuchen, die Kinder in kleine Gruppen aufzuteilen um sie zur Station schicken zu können; die Kindern dagegen schienen alle gleichermaßen entschlossen, genau das zu vereiteln und zischten nach hier und dort um Bemerkungen und Beleidigungen mit Freunden und Feinden auszutauschen. Queroz's gewöhnliche Pose fing an etwas abzubröckeln und ein Muggel-Spruch über das Hüten von einem Sack Flöhe fiel ihr ein. Ihr Lächeln verstärkte sich als ihre fröhliche Laune die alten Erinnerungen verdrängte.

Er sah, wie sie sich ihren Weg die Stufen hinunter bahnte und machte eine kleine Pause, um eine kleine elegante Verbeugung in ihre Richtung zu machen.

„Hermine, wie schön Dich zu sehen. Bitte entschuldige dieses Chaos." Er zeigte auf die Stufen und die Halle.

Sie erreichte schließlich das Ende der Stufen und war damit nahe genug um vernünftig miteinander sprechen zu können.

„Wie ich sehe, hat man alles dir überlassen."

Er zog eine andeutungsweise komische Grimasse

„Ja, so ist es. Sogar Professor Snape bestand darauf, sich um dringende Angelegenheiten seines Hauses kümmern zu müssen.

Darauf möchte ich wetten.

„Naja, bis zum Abendessen ist alles vorüber," sagte sie ermutigend.

„Und der Friede wird sich wieder herabsenken," fügte er mit einem sanften Lächeln hinzu.

„Oh ja," stimmte sie zu. „Ich muss sagen, ich fühle mich auch wohler im Schloss wenn es ruhiger ist."

Die letzten Worte wurden mit steigender Lautstärke gesprochen, da etwas katzenartiges und etwas vogelartiges sich plötzlich zu einem Wettkampf entschlossen hatten, um herauszufinden, wessen Erhabenheit weitreichender sei und sich lärmend anpöbelten.

Queroz sah sie bedauernd an.

„Ich glaube ich sollte ...,"

Sie nickte.

„Ich glaube Du solltest was unternehmen. Es klingt, als ob es richtig übel wird."

Sie wollte gehen und blieb dann stehen als Queroz eine Hand leicht auf ihren Arm legte.

„Bleibst Du über die Ferien?" fragte er.

Sie nickte, obwohl das Verhängnis, dass sich auf der anderen Seite der Halle aufbaute, nicht zu überhören war.

„Großartig," sagte er fröhlich, „Sehe ich dich beim Dinner?"

Sie nickte wieder, als ein ohrenzerfetzendes Gekreische die Überlegenheit von Klauen über Schnabel bei einem tätlichen Angriff manifestierte.

„Wenigstens darauf kann ich mich freuen," sagte er kläglich und sauste dann hinüber, um sich um ein paar entrüstete Haustiere und ihre heulenden Besitzer zu kümmern.

Hermine schlängelte sich durch das Gewimmel und begab sich in die Abgeschiedenheit der Kerker. Den Rest des Tages im Laboratorium und danach ein friedliches Abendessen mit Queroz; ein sehr zivilisierter Start in die Ferien dachte sie bei sich. Wenigstens würde es sie von dem Russischen Roulett - Snape's Launen - und von der Tatsache, dass es absolut keinerlei Gefühle gab, die sie vor ihm verbergen müsste, ablenken.

Beim Labor angekommen stellte sie erstaunt fest, das die Schutzzauber bereits aufgehoben waren. Nachdem Snape wichtige Hausangelegenheit vorgeschoben hatte, um die Überwachung der abreisenden Schüler umgehen zu können, hatte sie angenommen, dass er die gleiche Entschuldigung für das Fernbleiben vom Labor nutzen würde. Stattdessen sah sie, als sie vorsichtig die Tür öffnete, ein Gestell mit sauber beschrifteten Probenfläschchen auf der Ecke des Arbeitstisches stehen.

Neugierig legte sie ihr Buch ab und nahm eine der Flaschen auf. Es war in Snape's Hand-schrift etikettiert, kaum noch lesbar weil so klein. Sogar nach zehn Jahren mit nur sporadischem Briefkontakt konnte sie seine Handschrift erstaunlich gut lesen: Shampoo/Spülung: Basis: Apfelessig,

Wirkstoffe: Thymian, Zedernholz, Brennnessel, Salbei.

Sie stellte sie zurück und nahm eine andere und las: Shampoo: Basis: Glycerin, Jojoba; Wirkstoffe: Zypresse, Zedernholz, Rosmarin.

Fasziniert zog sie den Korken heraus und schnupperte daran. Es war erfreulich würzig. Den Wirkstoffen nach zu urteilen, war es wahrscheinlich gegen fettiges Haar obwohl Geranium oder Zitrone fehlte, was sie hinzugegeben hätte um einen feminineren Duft zu erhalten. Sie schnüffelte noch einmal. Es war auf jeden Fall ziemlich gut, dachte sie, und irgendwie vertraut, auch wenn sie es nicht zuordnen konnte; wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass sie viel mit dieser Art von Zutaten gearbeitet hatte. Sie wollte gerade eine andere Flasche aus dem Gestell nehmen, als sie von einer Bewegung hinter sich gestört wurde.

„Ich nehme an, es findet deinen Beifall," sagte Snape mit einem Anflug von Sarkasmus.

Sie stellte die Flasche langsam nieder und drehte sich um.

„Ich hatte dich heute hier gar nicht erwartet," sagte sie vorsichtig.

„Wirklich?" Er klang überrascht. "Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass es dein Wunsch war, dass ich 'kommen und etwas sinnvolles leisten' sollte. So hattest du dich, glaube ich, ausgedrückt. Genau genommen," er warf einen demonstrativen Blick auf die Wanduhr, „bist du ziemlich spät dran."

Sie knirschte mit den Zähnen. Ganz eindeutig war die Roulettkugel in die Abteilung mit der Aufschrift ‚arroganter Arsch' gefallen und nicht in die mit der Bezeichnung ‚aufmerksamer Tanzpartner'. Sie versuchte nicht zu seufzen. Oder zu schreien. Beides wäre ihr recht gewesen.

„Mir wurde erzählt, dass du dich heute morgen wichtigen Hausangelegenheiten widmen musst."

Er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Von wem?"

„Peregrine, falls es dich interessiert. Ich traf ihn in der Eingangshalle als ich aus der Bibliothek kam. Was der Grund dafür ist, dass ich später dran bin als sonst, falls du das wissen musst.

Sie verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass sie der Versuchung nachgab, ihm zu erklären, was sie gemacht hatte.

„Professor Queroz," er gab dem Namen eine gehässige Betonung, „hat offensichtlich das letzte Wort wenn es um meine Verpflichtungen für diesen Tag geht."

Also, was hatte er gegen Queroz, fragte sie sich genervt, außer der bekannten Tatsache, dass er der DADA Lehrer war. Sie hatte jetzt nicht die Kraft um auf diesem Punkt herum-zureiten. Er war hier, offensichtlich gewillt mit zu arbeiten und wenn man den Zeitdruck bedachte, war sie nicht bereit, ihn weg zu schicken, egal in welcher Art Stimmung er sich gerade befand. Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.

„Wollen wir dann weitermachen," schlug sie vor. „Ich muss anfangen, mich mit den Gesichtsmasken zu beschäftigen. Ich denke, ich kann mit einer Variante der Basis für Feuchtigkeitscreme arbeiten."

Er nickte kurz und wandte sich ab, beschäftigte sich auf der anderen Seite des Raumes.

So ging der Morgen vorbei und in dem gleichen Maße, in dem Hermine sich in ihre Arbeit vertiefte, löste sich auch ihre Verärgerung gegenüber Snape auf, bis die Bemerkungen, die sie an ihn richtete mehr geistesabwesend als gereizt waren. Snape, seinerseits ebenfalls konzentriert auf seine Aufgabe, schien ebenfalls weniger empfindlich zu werden, so dass zu der Zeit als die Hauselfen einen Teller mit belegten Broten und Früchten zum Mittagessen brachten, ihre Unterhaltung, wenn auch irgendwie vorsichtig, doch einigermaßen höflich war.

Als sie sich einige Weintrauben nahm, den Kaffee trank, der erschienen war, konnte sie den Sog der Erinnerungen fühlen, der sie an andere Zeiten erinnerte, in denen ein Zusammensein wie dieses schön gewesen war, entspannend, angenehm. Sie fragte sich, wann das verloren gegangen war; wieso es verloren ging und wieso sie deswegen so ein heftiges Bedauern fühlen sollte. Snape selber war in die Beschaffenheit seines Kaffees vertieft. Sie hätte gerne gewusst was er dachte. Ein Teil von ihr hoffte inständig, dass er nicht die Tage zählte, bis sie endlich wieder aus seinem Umfeld verschwunden war, obwohl, wie sie zugeben musste, er wahrscheinlich genau das tat. Dieser gleiche Teil wünschte sich, dass sie zumindest etwas von dieser alten Ungezwungenheit zurück erlangen könnten; natürlich nicht vollständig, das wäre ohne Zweifel völlig unangebracht und unerwünscht. Aber ein kleiner Teil davon, vielleicht.

Sie seufzte und das Geräusch schien Snape's Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Um es zu überdecken, hustete sie etwas und dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie bisher nicht auf seine erste Frage geantwortet hatte.

„Ich muss sagen," fing sie an, und fühlte sich ein bisschen ungeschickt, „die Shampoos scheinen sehr gut zu sein." Ein plötzlicher Gedanke streifte sie. „ Sind das Muster für die Männer-Serie?"

Sie hörte ein Grunzen, dass Ja bedeuten könnte.

„Hast Du sie ausprobiert während du daran gearbeitet hast?" Es bestand genug wissenschaftliche Neugier um die Frage zu rechtfertigen, dachte sie ein bisschen bösartig.

Ein weiteres Grunzen war zu hören, dieses Mal mit noch weniger Begeisterung.

„Und?" drängte sie.

„Und ich scheine sauber zu sein,"

Nun, das werde ich als einen uneingeschränkten Vertrauensbeweis nehmen.


	16. Chapter 16

Teil 16 - 16. Dezember

Der Kaffeedampf kräuselte sich kaum wahrnehmbar über seinem Becher, die frostige Kerkerluft hatte jedwede Wärme des Ofens vertrieben. Der Nachteil - einer der Nachteile, und selbst bei angestrengtem Nachdenken fielen ihm keine wirklichen Vorteile ein - dieser Arbeit an Kosmetika war, das normalerweise keinerlei Hitze zur Herstellung der grundlegenden Präparate benötigt wurde, abgesehen von den Brennern unter den Kesseln; der Dezember hielt mit Macht Einzug in die Tiefen des Schlosses.

Es war noch früh - sehr früh - und die hohen Fenster des Laboratoriums waren noch mit Eisblumen überzogen, die dem einfallenden Licht eine milchige Trübung verpassten; die eisigen Windungen überzogen das Glas mit ihren wie eingeätzten Bögen und verhinderten so jeden zusammenhängenden Blick auf die Landschaft dahinter.

Die Sonne war noch kaum aufgegangen und was es an Licht durch den Frost schaffte war rosarot; daher arbeitete Snape zu der Zeit noch mit Kerzenlicht, probierte einige Ideen aus, die ihm beim Aufwachen gekommen waren. Kombinationen von Duft und Feuchtigkeit, auf einer fruchtigen Basis. Er weigerte sich darüber nachzudenken, warum seine Träume sich augenscheinlich mit der Beschaffenheit und Zusammenstellung von Hautpflege beschäftigten - und weigerte sich in Erwägung zu ziehen, dass dies wirklich eine Verbesserung seiner sonstigen Alpträumen war.

Der Duft des Kaffees überdeckte den alles andere als angenehmen Geruch der Mixtur an der er gerade arbeitete; das Ergebnis war raffiniert, schwach hölzern mit etwas Zitrus im Hintergrund des Duftes, aber mit diesen speziellen Schritte auf dem Weg zum fertigen Produkt waren nun mal keine Preise zu gewinnen. Die Schüssel vor ihm war mit einer lockeren mattweißen Masse gefüllt, die, wenn sie fertig war, eine Rasiercreme sein würde.

Der Gedanke an Hermines ziemlich konsternierten Ausdruck als er nebenbei vorschlug, dieses spezielle Produkt dem Sortiment hinzuzufügen, entlockte ihm fast ein Lächeln - sie hatte geblinzelt und gefragt, wozu das gut sein sollte; Rasieren war doch sicherlich etwas, das Zauberer mit Magie erledigten? Er war sicher, dass sie sich auf die Zunge beißen musste, um nicht einige Bemerkungen darüber loszulassen, dass nur Masochisten - so wie er, zum Beispiel - freiwillig ein Rasiermesser nehmen würden. Sie hatten eine ähnliche Unterhaltung gehabt, als sie über das Produkt-Sortiment für die Frauen diskutierten; sie hatte einen Schaum auf ihrer Produktlisten, den sie dann fast sofort wieder entfernte - ein Zauber war im Vergleich viel effektiver.

Diesmal war es Snape, der sich auf die Zunge beißen musste um nicht zu fragen, warum er dann damals eine Prozedur durch die Hände ihrer Mitschülerinnen zu erleiden gehabt hatte - die, nebenbei bemerkt, noch immer in seinen Alpträumen auftauchte - wenn Zaubern so viel wirkungsvoller sei. Er fragte sich, ob Hermine seine Gedanken erraten hatte, als sie hinzufügte, das einige Hexen mit Muggel-Alternativen experimentierten, meistens nicht lang genug, als das es eine Entwicklung solcher Produkte rechtfertigen würde. Sie hatten ohnehin nicht viel Zeit zur Verfügung.

Diese Diskussion - über das Produkt-Sortiment - war so ziemlich die einzige Unterhaltung gewesen, die sie gestern gehabt hatten. Vielleicht war es die Abwesenheit der Schüler, vielleicht war es auch einfach unvermeidlich, aber irgendwann im Laufe des gestrigen Nachmittags im Labor war ihr Umgang miteinander von Verlegenheit die schon an Feindseligkeit grenzte in ein Gefühl der Nähe übergegangen, die sofort wieder so etwas wie Freundschaft herstellte. Vielleicht war es einfach nur Einsicht, als ob eine Veränderung der Atmosphäre, der Zeit, der Realität, sie wieder versöhnt hatte. Als ob etwas die zehn Jahre abgeschnitten hätte, ohne die Erfahrungen dieser zehn Jahre mit abzutrennen und sich damit die frühere Übereinstimmung wieder gefunden hätte; die Verbindung die sich vor zehn Jahren in der Intimität ihrer Notlage geformt hatte.

Nichts besonderes war passiert - kein Trauma, keine plötzliche Identitätskrise; sie hatten einfach gearbeitet und sich dann zum Essen hingesetzt.

Einige Bemerkungen zu ihrer Arbeit wurden ausgetauscht, als sie anfingen zu essen und dann war Hermine für einen Moment verstummt während sie ihn ansah. Er hatte angenommen, dass sie nachsah, ob die Produkte, die er ausprobiert hatte, etwas bewirkt hatten. Er hätte sie natürlich in diesem Punkt beruhigen können - er hatte diese verdammten Sachen schließlich hergestellt. Wie auch immer, er hatte keine besondere Lust, eine Diskussion darüber zu beginnen, ob seine Haut und sein Haar sich jetzt besser anfühlten als vorher, als er noch seine gewöhnliche Seife benutzte. Solch eine Diskussion würde von ihm verlangen dass er zugab, dass es sich tatsächlich besser anfühlte und er fand, diese ganze Unterhaltung bereitete ihr so schon genug Vergnügen. So hatten sie weiter gegessen und sich dabei unterhalten.

********************

Er nahm sich einen Apfel von dem Obstteller der auf einem niedrigen Tisch zwischen ihren Sesseln stand und drehte ihn gedankenverloren zwischen seinen Fingern. Er dachte über verschiedenen Bemerkungen nach, über einige Dinge, die dazu zu sagen wären und verwarf alles als peinlichen Small Talk. Er hatte einen Widerwillen gegen das ganze Konzept von Small Talk, vermied es, wo immer es möglich war und ungeachtet dieser Abneigung war es auf jeden Fall undenkbar auf diese Art und Weise mit Hermine zu sprechen. Sie kannten einander viel zu gut um dieses Wissen durch Künstlichkeit herabzuwürdigen; hatten sich einmal gut gekannt, wahrscheinlich. Er war nicht ganz sicher, ob sie sich immer noch kannten, auch wenn sie sich vermutlich grundsätzlich nicht verändert hatten. Er auf jeden Fall nicht; Hermine eventuell schon - die Dekade nach 18 hatte stärkere Auswirkungen auf die Entwicklung als nach 38.

Die morgendliche Arbeit war erstaunlich reibungslos vonstatten gegangen; die irritierenden Reibereien, die ihre Zusammentreffen in den vergangenen Tagen geprägt hatten - diejenigen, die er nicht hatte vermeiden können - schienen vom Hogwarts Express davon getragen worden zu sein, zusammen mit den Schülern, die über Weihnachten nach Hause fuhren. Arbeit war ein großer Gleichmacher. Er war unentschlossen, ob er heute ins Labor kommen sollte; er hatte Arbeit vor sich, Korrekturen und Vorbereitungen für das nächste Semester, die er am Liebsten am Anfang der Ferien erledigte. Wenn das erledigt war, konnte er befreit mit seinen eigenen Forschungen fortfahren ohne fortwährend daran denken zu müssen, dass es noch Arbeit zu erledigen gäbe bevor die Ferien vorüber waren.

Hermine schien entspannter zu sein, weniger auf Streit aus. Das seine eigene, entspanntere Laune dazu beitrug kam ihm nicht in den Sinn.

Der Kaffee kühlte ab während sie schweigend beieinander saßen, jeder mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt. Ein Funke vom Herd, das Knistern in den Nähten des rußgeschwärzten Kastens rissen sie aus ihren Träumereien und Snape schüttelte den Kopf als er sich aus seinem Sessel erhob.

„Hermine, wollen wir?" er wies auf die Arbeit vor ihnen mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand und, zu beider Erstaunen, streckte er dann Hermine diese Hand entgegen, um sie aus ihrem Sessel zu ziehen.

Bevor er mit seiner eigenen Arbeit fortfuhr, spähte er jedoch über Hermine's Schulter um zu sehen, wie ihre Arbeit voran ging. Die Notizen, die ihren Schreibtisch bedeckten, waren ordentlich und präzise, in ihrer vertrauten Handschrift, und beschrieben eine Serie von Prozessen und Inhalten. Wie mit ihren anderen Produkten, so hatte sie auch hier seine ursprünglichen Basisrezepte verwendet.

„Käme Jasmin in dieser Sequenz nicht besser zur Wirkung?" fragte er nebenbei, während seine Finger an einer der Arbeitsbeschreibungen entlang glitten. Hermine sah über ihre Schulter zu ihm auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Die Kombination passt nicht so gut wenn es um das Duftergebnis geht. Der Unterschied in der Wirkung ist minimal und da dies nicht gerade ein Heilmittel für einen Crucio ist, ist der Duft wichtiger."

Die methodische Erklärung und der Blick verstärkten die Erinnerungen die sich über die letzten paar Tage wieder eingestellt hatten. Er kannte diesen Ausdruck, diesen Blick, aber auf seinem eigenen Gesicht. Welches auf ihn herunter schaute, nicht hinauf.

„Es ist lange her," murmelte er, und merkte nicht, dass er laut sprach. Ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck, fast fragend, ungläubig, flog über Hermine's Gesicht. Dann nickte sie.

„Mhmm," sagte sie, ein Laut der fast als Zustimmung durchgehen konnte.

„Hast Du - „ sie stoppte.

„Ob ich daran denke?" fragte er, und sie nickte wieder. Er dachte einen Moment darüber nach und sah sie dabei aufmerksam an. Am Ende entschloss er sich für die Wahrheit - sie verdiente sie und er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er sich das letzte Mal auch nur ansatzweise bemüßigt gefühlt hätte, eine Antwort abzumildern.

„Nein, nicht richtig. Nicht bis vor kurzem. Es wäre ein Vergeudung von Zeit und Energie und führt nirgendwo hin." Ob sie wohl erwartete, dass er sie dasselbe fragen würde? Aber wohl eher nicht. Und sie tat es auch nicht, sondern nickte nur zu seinen Worten.

**********************

An diesem Punkt endete ihre Unterhaltung und ihr Mittagessen; sie arbeiteten schweigend, ein allerdings sehr viel angenehmeres Schweigen als zuvor, trotz des irgendwie nicht zu Ende gebrachten Themas. Wahrscheinlich, weil das Gespräch nicht abzuschließen war.

Ein anderes Gespräch fand am Abend statt, weniger persönlich und allgemeiner; als er einen Schluck Kaffee trank wurde Snape mit Schreck bewusst, dass er diese Art der Unterhaltung vermisst hatte - die anderen Lehrer würden sich natürlich mit ihm unterhalten wenn er es wollte. Von Zeit zu Zeit tat er es auch, aber Zeit und Unterricht und vielleicht unterschiedliche Neigungen hatten ihre Interessen eingeschränkt, so dass ihre Unterhaltungen im allgemeinen vorhersehbar waren. Er hatte das Vergnügen vermisst, dass eine Unterhaltung bot, die einfach so dahin floss, ohne erkennbare Grenzen und Spitzen und nicht unweigerlich in gemütlicher Mittelmäßigkeit mündete.

Snape fröstelte und ging hinüber zum Ofen um sich mehr Kaffee einzuschenken; es war kalt heute Morgen.


	17. Chapter 17

Teil 17 - 17. Dezember

Als sie das Fensterchen Nummer siebzehn auf ihrem Advent Kalender öffnete, fing Hermine eigentlich erst an zu glauben, dass der von Parvati vorgegebenen Abgabetermin einzuhalten sei. Die Abfahrt der Schüler hatte nicht nur die Ablenkungen verringert, sondern auch die Anspannung, die im Kerker geherrscht hatte. Heute war es - nun, das passende Wort dafür war ‚angenehm' gewesen. Das warme, entspannte Gefühl des gestrigen Nachmittags war unerwarteter Weise erhalten geblieben und der Tag war erfreulich produktiv gewesen. Und so hatte sie sich sogar den Luxus erlauben können, schon etwas eher zu verschwinden, um sich in ihren Räumen für das Abendessen umzukleiden; aus Mangel an besonderen Anlässen, musste das Abendessen eben als Krönung eines langen Arbeitstages im Labor herhalten

Sich zum Abendessen umzuziehen hieß notwendigerweise vorher zu duschen - und war damit eine perfekte Gelegenheit das neueste Shampoo zu testen (Blasentangextrakt und Rosmarin Öl), Spülung (Kamille und Orangenblüten) und Reiniger (Palmarosa, Neroli, Zitrone, Weihrauch und Salz aus dem Toten Meer). Danach sortierte sie ihre Wäsche für die Hauselfen und dann - früher als sonst - öffnete sie das Türchen des Advent Kalenders. Danach streifte sie sich saubere, wenn auch eher einfache Kleidung über und bürstete ihre Haare kräftig durch.

Auch wenn sie ihre Haare immer zurückgebunden trug, so war es doch immer noch lang und buschig, was bedeutete, dass ein ‚kräftiges Durchbürsten' ein ziemliches Unternehmen darstellte. Sie griff in ihre dicken Strähnen und warf alles auf eine Seite, dann teilte sie es in dünnere Strähnen auf, die sie mit festen, gleichmäßigen Strichen von der Wurzel bis in die Spitzen durchbürstete. Es war ein beruhigendes Tun, das ihrem Geist zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Ankunft in der Schule vor neun Tagen erlaubte, etwas zu wandern. In dem Durcheinander von Quidditch-Spiel, Ball und Wiedersehen, nicht zu vergessen die Sorge um den drohenden Stichtag, schien es ihr, als ob sie schon viel länger hier war. Sie fühlte sich merkwürdig unruhig; viel mehr als sie es erwartet hätte, auch wenn man berücksichtigte, dass zehn Jahre vergangen waren.

Sie teilte eine weitere Haarsträhne ab.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sich hier nichts viel verändert hatte; dieses irrationale Gefühl, dass sie sich nur umzudrehen brauchte um Neville Longbottom auf dem Boden zu sehen und im Hintergrund das Gelächter von Draco Malfoy und seinen Kumpanen zu hören ... Sie griff nach der nächsten Strähne. Neville Longbottom, der ganz allein für die irritierendste Erfahrung ihrer gesamten Schullaufbahn verantwortlich gewesen war. Und, wenn sie ehrlich war, der mit den wahrscheinlich weitreichendsten Auswirkungen.

Erinnerungen kamen, ungebeten, Momente des Terrors und der Frustration, Momente der Verzweiflung und Momente wie heute, wo zwei Leute in stiller Harmonie miteinander arbeiteten, das fast körperlich fühlbare Gefühl der Übereinstimmung das keiner Worte bedurfte. Erinnerungen an Hände, die schnitten, die Messerklinge senkte sich zusammen mit den Bürstenstrichen, Haar das von Händen geteilt wurde, die nicht ihre waren, Streicheln und Halten ...

Sie zerrte hart an einer Klette.

Na ja, jedenfalls hat das Experiment auf mich eine dauerhafte Wirkung, fügte sie hinzu, zumindest wenn auch die pubertären Tagträume zählten, die sie noch immer begleiteten. Auf den anderen Teilnehmer dieses Experiments schien es jedenfalls keinerlei nachhaltige Wirkung gehabt zu haben. Nicht dass sie das stören würde, nein, natürlich nicht; es war ja eigentlich von vornherein klar gewesen, dass er damit nicht konfrontiert werden wollte.

Sie nahm sich die nächste Strähne vor, zog mit mehr Kraft als nötig daran herum.

Ja natürlich war es verständlich. Aber die Höflichkeit hätte es verlangt, dass er irgendwie zu erkennen gegeben hätte, das es sich bei ihnen nicht um eine lockere Bekanntschaft handelte. Nicht dass man so etwas wie Höflichkeit von Snape erwartete, natürlich nicht. Aber trotzdem.

Ihre Kehle war eng und Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen. Sie legte ihre Haarbürste fort und blinzelte ärgerlich in den Spiegel. Es war völlig unlogisch sich über etwas, das so vorhersehbar - sogar erwartet - war, aufzuregen; über das Benehmen von jemanden, der keinen besonderen Grund hatte, sich anders als sonst zu benehmen. Es musste eine Reaktion auf die Fremdheit der Situation sein, auf die verschiedenen Eindrücke der vergangenen Tage. Ja, das war der Grund. Adrenalin verbunden mit Erschöpfung und Stress. Wenn die Kosmetiprodukte erst einmal abgeliefert waren, würde sie sich besser fühlen.

„Das ist verrückt," sagte sie laut und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Es gibt überhaupt keinen Grund, warum er irgendeine Wirkung auf mich haben sollte."

„Wenn Du es sagst, meine Liebe," bemerkte der Spiegel.

Hermine sprang auf und starrte dann auf das Glas. Sie griff nach der Bürste und nahm ihre Arbeit wieder auf.

Es war lächerlich. Und es gab keinen Grund, warum ich etwas für ihn empfinden sollte. Es gab keinen Grund warum die Erinnerungen an früheres Verständnis und frühere Wärme und frühere Berührungen etwas anderes sein sollten als das; Erinnerungen.

Sie beendete ihr Ritual und schüttelte ihr Haar aus. Es plusterte sich auf, knisterte durch die Reibung der Haarbürste um ihren Kopf herum. Sie legte die Bürste nieder und seufzte. Vielleicht war es am besten, die Erinnerungen ruhen zu lassen, andererseits konnte nicht bestritten werden, dass sie in den letzten Tagen gut zusammen gearbeitet hatten. Vielleicht könnten sie Freunde werden. Oder so.

*****************

Das Abendessen begann vielversprechend. Als sie in der Grossen Halle ankam, gab es einen freien Stuhl neben Queroz - wie gewöhnlich, wie sie ironisch zugab - aber diesmal stand dieser Stuhl ebenso neben Snape, was bedeutete, dass sie das erste Mal seit ihrer Ankunft zwischen Snape und Queroz saß. Nicht das sie daraufhin mit geistreichem Geplänkel von Snape's Seite überschwemmt worden wäre; er aß sein Abendessen genauso schweigsam als ob sie am anderen Ende des Tisches gesessen hätte. Wahrscheinlich bildete sie es sich nur ein, aber sie empfand das Schweigen weniger feindselig als an den anderen Abenden.

Queroz, auf ihrer anderen Seite, war so charmant wie immer, achtete darauf das ihr Glas gefüllt war, dass sie mit ihrem Mahl zufrieden war und fragte sie nach ihrem Tag im Labor. Sie hatte ihm lediglich erzählt, dass sie und Snape zusammen an einem Projekt arbeiteten; sie hatte keine Lust gehabt ihm zu erzählen, dass es dabei um eine Kosmetik-Reihe für ein Frauenmagazin ging. Das hätte viel zu vieler Erklärungen bedurft.

Im Laufe des Abends hatte Queroz aus ihr herausbekommen, dass sie Dozentin für Ethik war, sich jedoch ein Interesse an Zaubertränken und an Geschichte der Zauberei im allgemeinen bewahrt hatte. Zweifellos hatte er die Standardversion ihrer Geschichte von den anderen Lehrern gehört, besonders von Minerva McGonagall, die sich immer sehr schwer damit tat, ihren Stolz über die massive Beteiligung von Gryffindos bei der Vernichtung von Voldemort zu verbergen.

Das Essen endete und silberne Kaffeekannen erschienen auf dem Tisch, zusammen mit Gebäck und einer neuartigen Teekanne, welche die Form von Hagrid's Hütte hatte und vor Dumbledore auftauchte. Hermine erwartete, dass sich Snape, so bald es ging, entfernen würde aber stattdessen griff er nach der Kanne und schenkte sich selbst eine Tasse Kaffee ein und dann, zu ihrer Überraschung, beugte er sich mit einer kleinen Geste etwas zu ihr hinüber. Sie schob ihm ihre Tasse zu und er schenkte ihr ein.

„Danke," sagte sie sanft und fügte dann hinzu, „ich dachte Du ziehst Deinen eigenen Kaffee vor."

„Das tue ich," sagte er kurz. „Aber heute habe ich mich entschieden in der Halle zu bleiben und die vergeblichen Bemühungen der Hauselfen zu ertragen."

Kleine Teller mit Konfekt erschienen nun vor ihnen. Hermine schob eines zu Snape.

„Vielleicht macht es ein Petit Four erträglicher."

Sein Gesicht verzog sich.

„Das bezweifle ich," sagte er. „Die Zugabe von reichlichen Mengen Zucker in jedweder Form ist nur selten dazu angetan den Kaffee zu verbessern."

Er verstummte wieder und ließ Hermine darüber spekulieren, was ihn wohl zum Bleiben veranlasst hatte. Sehr weit war sie mit ihren Spekulationen noch nicht gekommen als sie von Queroz auf ihrer anderen Seite unterbrochen wurde.

„Hermine, darf ich Dich etwas fragen?"

„Ja natürlich. Worum geht es?"

Aus irgendeinem Grunde schien Queroz Schwierigkeiten mit der Formulierung seiner Frage zu haben. Er sah für einen Moment zu Boden und sah sie dann ungewöhnlich ernst an.

„Hermine, ich weiß, Du bist an allen magischen Dingen interessiert. Ich dachte ... das heißt, ich habe einige Kupferstiche und ich möchte Dich fragen, ob Du sie Dir an einem Abend ansehen möchtest."

Sie blinzelte.

„Kupferstiche?" wiederholte sie ungläubig.

Neben ihr hörte es sich so an, als ob Snape sich an seinem Kaffee verschluckte.

„Du machst Witze, oder?" sagte sie nach einem Moment.

Queroz sah sie verwirrt an.

„Wieso, nein. Auf meiner Reise letzten Sommer habe ich zufällig einen sehr schönen Satz der Stiche gefunden, die in Norton's Ordnung der Alchemie verwandt wurden. Ich dachte, es interessiert Dich vielleicht, sie Dir anzusehen."

Hermine wartete einen Moment bis sie sicher war, dass er keine Scherze machte, dann entspannte sie sich.

„Ich würde sie sehr gerne anschauen," sagte sie herzlich. „Es tut mir leid, ich dachte für einen Moment Du meintest ..." Queroz sah sie fragend an, „nun, ist ja egal was ich dachte dass Du meintest. Ich würde die Stiche sehr gerne sehen."

Er sah erleichtert aus.

„Und danach könnten wir vielleicht zusammen zu Abend essen? Hier oder irgendwo in Hogsmeade? Wie Du möchtest."

In Gedanken noch ganz mit alchemistischen Gravuren aus dem siebzehnten Jahrhundert beschäftigt, entgingen Hermine die wissenden Blicke die Minerva McGonagall und Ermengarde Sprout einander zuwarfen.

„Das klingt herrlich," sagte sie, „vielen Dank."

„Wann würde es Dir passen?"

Hermine dachte nach.

„In den nächsten Tagen habe ich noch sehr viel im Labor zu tun und übermorgen esse ich mit Minverva." Sie wandte sich Snape zu, der wieder normal atmete, aber dafür ein unschuldiges Petit Four mit finsterem Blick anstarrte. „Severus, was meinst Du, werden wir in den nächsten Tagen bis in den Abend hinein arbeiten müssen?"

„Wieso fragst Du mich?" schnarrte er. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Du Dich von so einer unwesentlichen Sache wie einer früheren Verpflichtung von deinem gesellschaftlichen Leben abhalten lässt. Mach was Du willst."

Er stieß zornig seinen Stuhl vom Tisch zurück und schritt aus der Halle. Hermine erschrak über den plötzlichen Wechsel seiner Laune und wurde sich unangenehm bewusst, dass Queroz noch auf ihre Antwort wartete.

„Ähm," sagte sie unentschlossen während sie immer noch in die Richtung blickte in die Snape verschwunden war.

„Lass Dich von ihm nicht ärgern," sagte Queroz sanft. „Mir wurde erzählt, dass er immer ein boshafter Bastard ist."

„Nicht immer," sagte sie abwesend, „manchmal ist er ziemlich umgänglich."

„Wenn Du meinst." Queroz klang ziemlich skeptisch.

„Schau," sagte sie und fällte eine Entscheidung. „Dieses Projekt läuft nur noch vier Tage. Danach bin ich nicht mehr so beschäftigt. Am besten warten wir solange."

„Ja, das ist gut," sagte er, „ich habe ohnehin auf Deine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit gehofft. Ich freue mich schon darauf und werde die Tage zählen.


	18. Chapter 18

Teil 18 - 18. Dezember

Kupferstiche.

Kupferstiche.

Dieser blöde Idiot hat sie eingeladen um seine Kupferstiche anzusehen und hatte nicht einmal die verdammte Höflichkeit zu begreifen, was er da zu ihr gesagt hatte. Ganz offensichtlich hatte Queroz sich niemals mit irgendeiner Art von Muggel Studien beschäftigt, allerdings schien er zu versuchen, eine ganz bestimmte Muggelgeborene näher untersuchen zu wollen.

Snape war wieder im Laboratorium und an diesem Morgen war es noch kälter; er hatte seinen Steinguttopf in einen aus isoliertem Stahl verwandelt um zu verhindern, dass die Flüssigkeit in wenigen Sekunden auskühlte - ein Trick, den er den Muggeln abgeschaut hatte, obwohl die solche Kannen natürlich kaufen mussten und nicht einfach eine schon vorhandene Kanne umwandeln konnten. Egal wie man nun dazu kam, die Methode war gut und der Kaffee blieb heiß.

Ungefähr so wie seine Laune an diesem Morgen. Er hatte einige Türen von diesem lächerlichen Adventkalender abgerissen, den Dumbledore ihm gegeben hatte und den er während der letzten paar Tage völlig vergessen hatte. Dünne Pappe ab zu reißen war allerdings nicht sehr befriedigend.

Das Stampfen von Weihrauchtränen war jedenfalls sehr viel befriedigender - nicht zuletzt, weil es auch noch ziemlich produktiv war. Das getrocknete Harz zersplitterte schon beim ersten Hieb in lange Scherben.

Kupferstiche. Verdammte Kupferstiche. Wahrscheinlich würde sie sich diese Stiche heute Abend ansehen - er hatte keine Lust gehabt weiter dort herumzuhängen und darauf zu warten, dass sich Hermine mit diesem verdammten Idioten von einem Verteidigung-gegen die-dunklen-Künste-Lehrer verabredete. Was alles noch schlimmer machte. war, dass der Mann so gut wie nichts über die Anwendung der Dunklen Künste wusste. Wo zum Teufel hatte er während des Krieges gesteckt?

Die Scherben in der Schüssel wurden jetzt weniger, wurden zerkleinert und zerrieben im Rhythmus des hauen-schaben-quetschen von Stößel und Mörser.

Was sah sie in diesem Mann? Ein hübsches Gesicht und einen hübscher Charakter? Und wieso störte ihn das? Bis Weihnachten würde sie ohnehin wieder fort sein, zurück zu Familie und Freunden und zurück zum Dozieren und sie würden nicht mehr tun als sich einige Jahre lang einander Karten und ab und zu Briefe schreiben bis sogar dieser Kontakt sich in Nichts auflöste.

Das Harz war nun zu Puder zerfallen, feiner Staub der in dem Licht des frühen Morgens etwas glitzerte.

Es war alles ein Kreislauf - was gewesen war, würde wieder sein und er war zufrieden mit dem was gewesen war. Und so würde er auch mit dem zufrieden sein, was sein würde.

Der Geruch des Harzstaubes beruhigte ihn wahrscheinlich in gleichem Maße wie es die körperliche Anstrengung getan hatte die erforderlich war, den Harz zu Staub zu zerkleinern und zu dem Zeitpunkt als das Harz soweit war, dass es destilliert werden konnte, war Snape schon sehr viel weniger angespannt als beim Aufwachen.

Da sich das Harz erst einmal setzen musste bevor es destilliert werden konnte, ging Snape hinauf zur Großen Halle um zu frühstücken. Er war nicht ganz sicher, ob er Gesellschaft ertragen konnte, andererseits war er aber überraschend hungrig.

Nur wenige Leute hatten es zum Frühstück geschafft und so fand Snape eine angenehme Ecke am Tisch, weit weg von jeder Unterhaltung, an der er sich niederließ und anfing seine zweite Tasse Kaffee an diesem Morgen zu trinken; eine Schüssel Porridge kühlte vor ihm auf dem Tisch ab. Das matte Weiß des Getreides, gemischt mit Äpfeln und Rosinen, roch angenehm nach Zimt und wirkte irgendwie besänftigend.

Er starrte geistesabwesend in die Schüssel, rührte mit einem Löffel in der Masse um sie ein wenig abzukühlen bevor er sie aß, als er eine Bewegung neben sich bemerkte und sich jemand auf dem Stuhl neben ihn niederließ. Er starrte Finster in seine Schüssel, den Kopf gesenkt, und versuchte die irgendwie warme und müde Behaglichkeit von eben wieder zu finden. Sein Haar war ihm ins Gesicht gefallen als er hinunter sah, ein Vorhang, der den Rest der Welt ausschloss.

Nur dieses Mal war er nicht besonders erfolgreich beim Ausschließen der Welt - oder die Welt und ihr spezieller Repräsentant war sich nicht ausreichend bewusst, dass sie ausgeschlossen war.

„Morgen, Severus. Es ist herrlich draußen, der Schnee ist ganz überfroren. Glitzert wunderschön. Kannst Du den Porridge heute morgen empfehlen? Es sieht gut aus, auf meinem Weg zur Halle habe ich versucht mich zwischen Porridge und Speck mit Eiern zu entscheiden."

Der Idiot mit den Kupferstichen. Seine gelassene Stimmung hervorgerufen durch das Zerquetschen von wehrlosen Harzscherben löste sich auf der Stelle auf.

Offensichtlich erwartete Queroz keine Antwort - oder hatte keine Lust darauf zu warten.

„Was hast Du mit Deinem Haar gemacht? Hast etwas von Deinem Gebräu ausprobiert? Ist mir gestern Abend schon aufgefallen, dass Du irgendwas getan hast - Minerva hat es erwähnt, deswegen habe ich mal darauf geachtet und weißt Du, sie hat recht. Du siehst viel besser aus, Severus."

Snape versank in Schweigen. Stellte sich ein Kloster vor. Was machte es schon aus, dass er nicht im mindesten an Göttlichkeit glaubte, das Klosterleben fing an, eine wirklich attraktive Alternative darzustellen.

„Kann's gar nicht glauben, dass Hermine mit mir ausgehen wird - sie ist ein tolles Mädchen."

„Frau."

„Wie bitte?"

„Sie ist eine Frau, kein Mädchen."

„Oh, richtig. Natürlich. Ich denke, ich gehe mit ihr nach Hogsmeade, Albus hat da vor ein paar Tagen ein Restaurant erwähnt, ich muss ihn noch einmal nach dem Namen fragen- „

„Entschuldige mich."

Snape verließ schroff die Halle - zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von vierundzwanzig Stunden, seine üble Laune vom Morgen war in voller Stärke wiedergekehrt. Der Hunger, der ihn hinauf in die Halle getrieben hatte war ausgemerzt durch einen Knoten von Ärger und verbissener Irritation. Wut war auch noch dabei, aber er zog es vor, das nicht zur Kenntnis zu nehmen.

Der Mann war ein Irrer.

Die Tür zum Labor wurde aufgestoßen und knallte gegen die Wand als er die Treppe hinunter zu den Labortischen schritt, seine Robe wirbelte hinter ihm her. Hermine war schon im Zimmer, sie hatte es offensichtlich vorgezogen, nicht mit den Kollegen heute morgen zu frühstücken. Die umgekippte Phiole und die ausgelaufene Flüssigkeit auf dem Arbeitstisch vor ihr ließen den Schluss zu, dass sie durch sein Erscheinen im Labor ziemlich erschreckt worden war.

Ihre Worte bestätigten das.

„Was zum Teufel tust Du da? Hast Du eine Ahnung wie viel Arbeit Du gerade zunichte gemacht hast? Wieso stampfst Du hier herein als ob Du eine Klasse mit Schulanfängern erschrecken musst."

In ihren Worten schwang erschrockener Zorn mit. Er hatte ihr wirklich Angst gemacht; eine Entschuldigung war eindeutig angebracht, aber er war nicht geneigt, sie auch auszusprechen. Stattdessen beschloss er sich bei ihr durch Taten zu entschuldigen und ging hinüber zu ihrem Arbeitstisch und säuberte die Sauerei, die er zu verantworten hatte distanziert und begann den Prozess der Herstellung des Shampoo Musters von vorn.

Hermine trat zurück und starrte ihn an als er schweigend arbeitete, schließlich machte sie mit, wenn es sich ergab. Sie arbeiteten eine Stunde zusammen bevor sie wieder sprach, das Muster war fast vollständig und wieder fertig.

„Erzählst Du mir was das Problem ist?"

Eine Minute ging vorbei, dann zwei. Snape verschloss die letzte Phiole des Musters und stellte sie vorsichtig in das Gestell an der Seite.

„Dein Freund ist die Sorte Morgenmensch, die ich nicht gewillt bin zu ertragen. Ich habe den Fehler gemacht zum Frühstücken in die Halle zu gehen, ich denke nicht, dass ich das in diesen Ferien noch einmal machen werde."

„Mein Freund?" Hermine's Stimme war aufrichtig verblüfft.

„Der Quidditch spielende Romeo, der Dich eingeladen hat, seine Kupferstiche zu betrachten." Die Worte waren voller Sarkasmus. „Oder hast Du mehr als einen?"

Hermine blitzte ihn an.

„Von was sprichst Du eigentlich? Peregrine ist ein Freund, sicherlich, aber er ist kaum mein Freund. Ich kenne ihn kaum."

„Etwas, was er eindeutig vorhat zu ändern. Was glaubst Du wohl warum er Dich eingeladen hat, seine Stiche zu bewundern?" Snape war jetzt auf der anderen Seite des Labors und fing an, den Apparat zum Destillieren des Weihrauches vorzubereiten.

„Er weiß nicht was diese Redewendung für Muggel impliziert - er war einfach aufmerksam, er weiß, dass ich an der Geschichte der Alchemie interessiert bin. Nur weil Du eindeutig keinerlei Neigung hast auf die Interessen von irgendjemandem einzugehen, musst Du nicht automatisch annehmen, dass andere dabei Hintergedanken haben!"

„Oh, werde erwachsen. Der Mann ist nur an einer Sache interessiert - warum sonst ein Dinner für zwei in Hogsmeade? Er könnte Dir die Stiche sonst wo zeigen und nicht nur in seinen Räumen. Es spielt keine Rolle, ob der Mann Muggel Redensarten versteht oder nicht, er ist ganz klar fähig, davon unabhängig, die gleiche Idee zu entwickeln."

Hermine starrte ihn an und Snape sah wieder hinunter auf die Flamme des Destillierapparates. Er hatte den Verdacht, dass er gerade ein bisschen zu viel gesagt hatte.


	19. Chapter 19

Teil 19 - 19. Dezember

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Essen mit McGonagall auch mit sehr viel mehr Trinken verbunden war, als Hermine erwartet hatte. Nach dem, wie gewöhnlich hastig eingenommenen Mittagessen in den Kerkern, hatte sie den ganzen Nachmittag gearbeitet und sich dann früh verdrückt um sich noch etwas frisch zu machen bevor sie pünktlich für das Treffen mit ihrer alten Hauslehrerin aufbrach - was ihr einen unheilvollen Blick von Snape einbrachte, der unzweifelhaft einen Abzug von einigen Dutzend Hauspunkten für Gryffindor zur Folge gehabt hätte, hätte er nur einen Weg gefunden, wie dies zu bewerkstelligen wäre. Das würde eine angenehme Abwechslung sein von einem seit fast zwei Tagen schmollenden Snape.

Minerva McGonagalls Zimmer machten einen gemütlichen Eindruck und waren weniger schottisch als Hermine erwartet hatte. Und weniger ordentlich. Sie hatte nie Gelegenheit gehabt, während ihrer Schulzeit die privaten Räume eines der Lehrer zu betreten - außer Snapes, flüsterte ihr heimtückischer Verstand. Alle privaten Unterhaltungen und die meisten der Strafarbeiten fanden in den Büros der Professoren oder in den Klassenräumen statt. So war sie recht überrascht, als sie Räume vorfand, deren Einrichtungsstil sie mehr an eine ‚Albus Dumbledore-Schule für Inneneinrichtung' erinnerte, als an den Amtsstiz des schottischen Gryffindors. Die Sessel passten nicht zusammen und drängelten sich mit verschiedenen kleinen Tischen, das Muster des Teppichs war bis zur Unkenntlichkeit abgelaufen und das Ganze wurde von überquellenden Bücherregalen umzingelt.

Als sie es sich gerade gemütlich machte, warf Minerva hastig eine dicke Decke über einen tiefen Glasbehälter in der Ecke.

„Die Folgen einer Umwandlung des sechsten Jahrganges heute Nachmittag," gab sie zu. „Normalerweise erledige ich so etwas immer gleich nach dem Unterricht, aber heute wollte ich noch schnell etwas aufräumen, bevor Du kommst."

Hermine blickte auf das allgemeine Chaos im Zimmer und war froh, dass sie es nicht im unaufgeräumten Zustand gesehen hatte. Es war eine wirkliche Offenbarung zu erleben, dass Minerva, im Unterricht so penibel und genau, im privaten Bereich so unorganisiert war. Eigentlich war es gar nicht so erstaunlich. Wenn man da an Snapes Räume dachte ...

Um sich von diesem Gedankengang abzulenken, fing Hermine an, sich die Bilder zu betrachten. Eines unterschied sich von den anderen, vor allem deshalb, weil es völlig zwei-dimensional war und geradezu aggressiv unbeweglich. Sie trat etwas näher heran. Es war das Bild einer großen Brücke vor einem traurigen, schottischen Hintergrund aus kahlen Bergen und niedrigem Himmel.

„Ah," sagte Minerva. „Wie ich sehe, hast Du die Tay Bridge entdeckt." Hermine erschrak und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Tut mir leid," fing sie an, „ich war einfach - ähm."

Minerva winkte ab.

„Mach Dir nichts draus," sagte sie. „Es war ein Geschenk meines Cousins William." Sie seufzte. „Ein lieber, süßer Junge, aber ein grauenvoller Dichter. Seine Mutter war schuld, sie hat ihn auch noch darin bestärkt."

Hermine enthielt sich eines Kommentars.

„Nun," fuhr Minerva fort, „wie sieht's aus mit einem Drink bevor die Hauselfen das Essen bringen."

Sie schwang etwas, dass eindeutig eine große Flasche Whiskey war, ein Getränk, an dem Hermine im Laufe der Jahre Geschmack gefunden hatte. Es schien irgendwie mit ihrer Vorliebe für Kaffee zusammen zu hängen. Sie nahm erfreut an.

„Hervorragend," sagte Minerva und holte zwei große Gläser unter einem Stapel hervor. Hermine hätte schwören können, dass es sich dabei um Aufsätze eines dritten Jahrgangs handelte. Um sich blickend fand sie einen fast freien Tisch, stellte die Gläser darauf, füllte sie zu zwei Drittel und reichte eines Hermine.

„Slainte," sagte sie und nahm einen großzügigen Schluck. „Homöopathie hat keinen Platz in einer Schnapsbrennerei."

Der Meinung war Hermine auch und ließ sich ihren Whiskey schmecken.

**********

Einige Zeit später erschien es Hermine, als enthielte die Flasche sehr viel weniger Flüssigkeit als zu dem Zeitpunkte, an dem Minerva sie geöffnet hatte. Wie auch immer, sie machte sich nicht viele Gedanken darüber, denn Minerva hatte ihr anscheinend ein sich-selbst füllendes Glas gegeben, dass sehr gut funktionierte, vielen Dank. Sie nahm an, dass die Hauselfen das Abendessen gebracht hatten - wenigstens meinte sie sich zu erinnern, etwas gegessen zu haben - aber selbst bei Einsatz von Veritaserum hätte sie nicht darauf schwören können.

Aber das spielte alles überhaupt keine Rolle. Sie hatte es sich in einem Sessel gemütlich gemacht, war eingelullt von der Wärme des Feuers und sie fühlte sich einfach wunderbar. Sie brauchte eine Weile, bis sie merkte, dass Minerva sie etwas gefragt hatte.

„Entschuldige," sagte sie undeutlich, „ich war weit weg."

Minerva grinste süffisant.

„Das habe ich bemerkt. Die Frage ist, mit wem warst Du weit weg?"

Hermine versuchte dahinter zu kommen, was sie meinte.

„Was meinst Du mit ‚wem'?" fragte sie schließlich.

„Ich meine, an wen denkst Du, wenn Du so wie eben ins Feuer starrst als ob Du eine Prise Flohpulver hineinwerfen und seinen Namen rufen möchtest?"

Plötzlich verstand Hermine und, zu ihrem Horror, fühlte sie, wie sie rot wurde.

„Nein, nein, es war nichts dergleichen. Ich bin nur ein wenig müde und das Feuer ist so warm und dies ist ein sehr guter Whiskey."

„Blödsinn," sagte Minerva lebhaft. „Wenn eine junge Frau so verträumt guckt, dann ist es entweder eine Mann oder Scotch. Und da Du noch lange nicht genug getrunken hast, muss es ein Mann sein." Sie schenkte Hermine ein konspiratives Lächeln. „Und ich glaube, ich kann raten wer es ist."

Hermine bekam einen solchen Schreck, dass sie fast wieder nüchtern wurde. Oh, bitte lieber Gott, nein.

Minerva lehnte sich selbstgefällig zurück.

„Es ist Peregrine Queroz, nicht wahr?"

Hermines Gehirn hatte sich noch nicht ganz von dem Schock erholt und reagierte daher nicht sofort.

„Wer," war alles, was sie hervorbrachte.

„Peregrine Queroz? Der Verteidigungs-Lehrer." Hermine suchte nach Worten als Minerva fortfuhr. „Nun komm schon, meine Liebe, wir alle haben gesehen wie er Dich anschaut, wie er sich beim Abendessen um Dich kümmert. Und er hat Dich eingeladen, seine Kupferstiche anzusehen."

Die letzten Worte drangen schließlich zu ihr durch. Du meine Güte, nicht sie auch noch. Das fehlte ihr noch nach Snapes gestrigem Vortrag.

„Nein. Oh nein, so ist es nicht. Er ist nur, nun, er hat ein paar Stiche und, nun, er hat mich nur gefragt, ob ich sie ansehen will."

„Genau," sagte Minerva triumphierend.

„Nein, nicht diese Art von Stiche, Richtige Stiche. Von der Alchimal of Alderney." Sie blickte düster. „Nein, das heißt irgendwie anders.... Egal, es sind richtige Stiche."

Sie starrte Minerva an, wollte, dass sie ihr glaubte, wollte, das Snape sich irrte.

Minerva sah sie ungläubig an.

„Hermine, dieser Mann ist vernarrt in Dich. Jeder kann das sehen. Ich bin erstaunt, dass Du noch keine Hassbriefe bekommen hast von all den verknallten Mädchen vom zweiten Jahrgang aufwärts."

„Oh." Da gab es nicht viel, was sie dazu sagen konnte. Wenn beide, Snape und Minerva so dachten, dann war es wahrscheinlich wahr.

Minerva stöhnte auf.

„Dafür, dass Du eigentlich ein intelligentes Mädchen bist, stellst Du Dich manchmal ziemlich dumm an." Sie klang wie eine liebevollere Version von Snape, dachte Hermine. „Queroz kriegt praktisch kein vernünftiges Wort raus, wenn Du im Raum bist. Was muss er tun? Dir mit dem Besenstiel eins überhauen und an den Haaren wegschleppen?"

Oh Gott, ich hab mal wieder alles falsch gemacht, dachte Hermine, und fühlte, wie sich ihre Laune schwindelerregend schnell abwärts bewegte.

„Wahrscheinlich," sagte sie kläglich. „Ich bin nicht sehr gut mit so was. Du weißt schon, Beziehungen. Verabredungen. Andeutungen." Sie versuchte ihre Worte mit einer Geste zu unterstreichen und konnte sich gerade noch stoppen, bevor sie den Whiskey, den sie noch in der Hand hielt, in Minervas Gesicht schüttete.

Verdammt, wieso hatte sie diese Unterhaltung jetzt schon zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von zwei Tagen.

Wenigstens schien Minerva das ganze nicht so verbissen zu sehen. Im Gegenteil, sie war schon fast mütterlich geworden.

„Gibt es jemand anderen?" fragte Minerva sanft.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht."

Minerva zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„'Eigentlich nicht' klingt für mich wie ‚Ja'. Ist es jemand von der Universität?"

„Nein, überhaupt nicht." Während des Gespräches hatte der Alkohol nicht so sehr ihre Zunge gelöst, aber einige Sicherheitsbarrieren ihres Gemütes waren gelockert worden. „Es gab einige Typen. Nette Jungs, wirklich. Ich weiß eigentlich gar nicht, was schief ging. An einem Tag gingen wir zusammen aus und am nächsten Tag war es schon wieder vorbei und ich habe nie wirklich herausfinden können, was dazwischen passiert ist."

„Dann ist es jemand aus der Schule?"

Ach du liebes bisschen, war ihr Hirn schon so aufgeweicht?

„Ich - ähm- „

„Mr Weasley? Oder vielleicht Mr Potter?"

Wenn Hermine noch in der Lage gewesen wäre, ihre Reflexe zu kontrollieren, dann hätte sie jetzt gelacht. Sie kannte die beiden Freunde aus Kindertagen viel zu gut, um sie in irgendeiner Weise als Partner in Betracht zu ziehen.

„Nein," sagte sie schließlich, „nicht Harry oder Ron." Sie atmete tief ein. „Wenn es Dir nichts ausmacht, möchte ich lieber nicht darüber sprechen."

Minerva nickte und nahm sich einen weiteren Drink.

„Ah, verstehe." Sie zögerte und fuhr dann fort, „die Verlockung des Verbotenen kann sehr stark sein und ist nur schwer abzuschütteln weißt Du. Aber wenn Du es nicht tust, wirst Du niemals Frieden finden."

Hermine hoffte, dass ihre vom Alkohol betäubten Muskeln nicht auf den etwas konfusen Wunsch ihres Hirns, vor Schreck wie gelähmt zu sein, reagieren würden.

Minerva wusste gar nichts. Wirklich nicht.

Hermine nahm einen weiteren Schluck ihres Whiskeys, nur um irgendetwas zu tun und sagte sich, das ihre alte Hauslehrerin keine Ahnung hatte. Snape war - nun, er war nicht - und selbst wenn er es wäre, würde er es nicht sein - und sie war mit Sicherheit nicht bereit dazu - und es war sowieso nur eine alte Geschichte und Minerva wusste wirklich nichts.

Es stimmte einfach nicht.


	20. Chapter 20

Teil 20 - 20. Dezember

Snape fühlte sich auf unerwartete Weise entspannt. Der Winter war wieder sehr fühlbar an diesem Abend, die eisige Luft frostig und kalt. Er hatte mit der Idee gespielt sich nach Hogsmeade in die zweifelhaften Freuden des Three Broomsticks zu begeben; dies war ein Abend für Whiskey, pur oder in Kaffee, und er war darauf bedacht - wieder einmal - Hermine aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Sie schienen einander wirklich aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ihre Arbeit war schnell und still voran gegangen, als sie heute morgen beide im Labor arbeiteten. Sie war spät dran gewesen und, so nahm er an, ziemlich verkatert. Als sie gestern ging, hatte sie erwähnt, dass sie sich abends mit McGonagall treffen wollte und wenn er Minervas Vorliebe - und Mengen von - Whiskey bedachte, dann konnte davon ausgegangen werden, dass Hermine noch ziemlich angeschlagen war und heute nicht einmal in die Nähe des Labors gekommen wäre, wenn die Substanzen, die sie gerade entwickelten, nicht so völlig ungefährlich gewesen wären.

Aber sie war früh gegangen an diesem Abend, ohne darüber eine Bemerkung zu verlieren. Snape hatte versucht, sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass sie einfach müde war und noch an den Nachwirkungen des Whiskeys von vergangener Nacht litt. Es war ihm nicht gelungen und er hatte eine fruchtlose Stunde damit verbracht, gegen das Universum im Allgemeinen zu wüten, er war sicher, dass sie heute Abend Queroz treffen würde. Sie hatte schließlich eingewilligt, die Stiche dieses Mannes anzusehen. Dass sie ihm nicht erzählt hatte, wann sie sich die besagten Kunstwerke ansehen wollte, war unwichtig - dieser Abend war so gut wie jeder andere.

Nach einer Stunde hatte sich dieser Ausbruch erschöpft, ein Zeichen dafür, dass das Semester lang und anstrengend gewesen war - am Ende der Ferien konnte er diesen Gemütszustand Tage aufrechterhalten, sogar Wochen. Wenn er nichts hatte, an dem er diese Stimmung auslassen konnte, ging sie auch schneller vorbei; ohne die Befriedigung, Hauspunkte abziehen zu können, hatte es weniger Reiz. Es war ihm leider immer noch nicht eingefallen, wie er Gryffindor Punkte für Hermines Verabredung abziehen könnte, aber er arbeitete daran. Kindisch, zugegeben, aber waren Muggel nicht immerzu dabei, die Leute zu ermutigen, ihr ‚inneres Kind' anzunehmen?

Am Ende nahm ihm der Winter selbst die Entscheidung für oder gegen Hogsmeade ab. Es hatte fast den ganzen Tag geschneit und das Hochland mit seinen verblichenen Rot- und Goldtönen des Herbstes wieder in eine weiße Winterlandschaft verwandelt. Die Tatsache, dass, wenn er nicht nach Hogsmeade gehen könnte, dann könnten Hermine und Queroz das auch nicht, befriedigte ihn etwas. Die Befriedigung hielt allerdings nicht lange an, nachdem seine Vorstellungskraft ihm die Alternativen zu einem Besuch in einem öffentlichen Restaurant präsentiert hatte.

Zum Schluss war er es einfach leid sich zu ärgern, er war es leid sich weniger als ein Mensch zu fühlen nur weil Hermine sich Queroz' Stiche ansah und er war diese endlosen Selbstbetrachtungen leid, die sie irgendwie in ihm wachzurufen schien. Snape nahm Zuflucht in der medizinischen Wirkung von Whisky.

Eine Flasche Old Ogden's, die so alt war, das sie wahrscheinlich schon antik zu nennen war, wurde aus den Tiefen des Regals gegraben. Snape roch vorsichtig beim Öffnen daran, der Alkohol war bekannt dafür, merkwürdig instabile Flaschen zu produzieren. Die leichten Explosionen von Flaschen mit jüngeren Jahrgängen mochten noch ganz amüsant sein; dies aber hatte das Potenzial für etwas sehr viel spektakuläreres und gefährlicheres.

Zwei Gläser später hatte Snape es sich vor dem Feuer in einem Sessel gemütlich gemacht, sah den Schneeflocken zu, wie sie langsam an dem Fenster vorbei wehten, beschienen von dem sanften Licht des Ofens und der hundert oder mehr Kerzen die überall in dem Arbeitszimmer verteilt waren. Es war kein Abend für helles, direktes Licht. Der Whiskey hatte getan, was er sollte und Snape war so nahe an einem medidativen Zustand wie es für ihn nur möglich war, als er die Muster der Flocken betrachtete und sein Kopf endlich, wunderbarerweise, leer war.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er so gesessen hatte - lange genug, wie er annahm - als er ein Klopfen an der Tür hörte. Albus Dumbledore. Der Mann schien von Snapes Whiskey magisch angezogen zu werden - oder es war einfach nur dieses verdammte ich-weiß-alles Aufblitzen, dass ihn unverzüglich zu Snape führte, wenn dieser den Drang verspürte sich in dieser Weise selbst zu heilen.

Snape war nicht sicher, ob er etwas gesagte hatte um die Tür zu öffnen - wahrscheinlich hatte er, aber vielleicht auch nicht. Wie auch immer, das Ergebnis war das gleiche. Die Tür schwang sanft auf und das bärtige Wunder trat ein. Mhm. Vielleicht war der Whiskey etwas stärker als er gedacht hatte.

„Severus, ich dachte es ist an der Zeit, dass ich mal hinunter zu Dir käme um Dich zu besuchen. Das Ende eines Semesters ist immer so ein Durcheinander, nicht wahr? Ich hatte bis jetzt einfach noch keine Zeit meine Runde bei den Kollegen zu machen. Wie ist der Ogden's heute Abend?"

Dieser Mann fragte viel zu viele Fragen - und irgendwie hatte er etwas merkwürdiges an sich heute; es schien, als ob sein Mund und seine Worte nicht synchron wären. Snape runzelte etwas die Stirn und machte dann eine Geste in Richtung des Sessels auf der anderen Seite des Kamins. Dem, auf dem Hermine gesessen hatte, neulich beim Mittagessen ... verdammt. Der leere Kopf war so angenehm gewesen, solange es gedauert hatte.

„Albus," sagte er, nickte dem Schulleiter zu als der sich setzte und seinen Bart so ausbreitete wie es ihm gefiel. „Etwas Whisky?"

„Oh, ich glaube, das ist eine gute Idee in einer Nacht wie dieser, Severus. Soll ich mich selbst bedienen?"

Mit Sicherheit nicht synchron - und das Zwinkern schien noch bedeutungsvoller als sonst zu sein. Er nickte einmal und sah zu, wie der Schulleiter ein Glas mit einem gemurmelten Accio herbeischweben ließ und sich selber eine ziemlich großzügige Menge Whiskey einschenkte. Er nippte bedachtsam daran und hielt das Glas dann gegen das Licht.

„Lieber Himmel, Severus, wo hast Du den denn her? Ich kann mich gar nicht erinnern, wann ich das letzte Mal einen Whiskey dieses Jahrganges gesehen habe."

„Von irgendwo dahinten." Snape zeigte in Richtung des Regals. „Weiß nicht genau, wo er herkommt. Spielt das eine Rolle?"

„Nein, überhaupt nicht. Ich vermute, er gehörte zu den Besitztümern deines Vorgängers - oder ihres Vorgängers, berücksichtigt man das Alter. Erstaunlich, was sich alles in den Tiefen dieses Schlosses verborgen hat und nur darauf wartet, dass es entdeckt wird, nicht wahr? Alle möglichen Dinge und nicht alle sind immer das, was sie zu sein scheinen."

Dumbledore sah ihn bedeutungsvoll an. Snape war nicht gewillt nach diesem Köder zu schnappen, aber wie es schien, hatte sein Unterbewusstsein andere Vorstellungen und übernahm kurzerhand die Kontrolle.

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob sie entdeckt werden möchte, Albus." Oh du meine Güte, hatte er das wirklich gesagt? Snape stellte vorsichtig seinen Whiskey ab, obwohl es schien, als ob der Tisch sich etwas aus seiner Reichweite entfernt hatte. Er fing das Glas jedoch bevor es fallen konnte und stellte es noch vorsichtiger auf das niedrige Kastanientischchen. Vielleicht sollte er mit dem nächsten Schluck warten - bis nächstes Jahr. Oder Jahrhundert.

"Manchmal werden Dinge gefunden, ob sie wollen oder nicht."

"Ich glaube, gerade in diesem Moment wird sie von jemand anderem gefunden. Oder vielleicht auch von seinen Stichen." Jetzt klang er gereizt und das gefiel ihm gar nicht.

„Vielleicht hat er auch nur eine vage Vorstellung davon, wo das ist, was er sucht; ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass er das falsche anschaut - Rauch und Spiegel, wenn Du willst."

Snape griff wieder zu seinem Whiskey - zur Hölle damit. Er brauchte mehr Alkohol um Dumbledore folgen zu können, wenn er in dieser Stimmung war. Sehr kryptisch.

"Es spielt wirklich keine Rolle was er sich ansieht, Albus, oder ob er etwas gefunden hat. Es liegt nicht bei ihm; sie hat die Wahl. Sie hatte sie immer. Da du dieses rührselige Gespräch angefangen hast, kannst du dir auch den Rest anhören. Es ist unwichtig was ich denke - was sie denkt ist wichtig; und ich kann dir sagen, dass sie nicht an mich denkt. Oh, schüttle nicht deinen Kopf, du weißt, dass sie es nicht tut. Ich bin der Potions Professor, der, mit dem sie vor einigen Jahren einen .... bedauerlichen Zwischenfall hatte. Der, mit dem sie arbeiten muss, auch wenn sie es eigentlich nicht möchte. Ich weiß, ich weiß, sie hasst mich nicht - das bleibt mir wenigstens erspart. Vielleicht respektiert sie mich sogar, wer weiß? Aber das ist alles. Und ich habe viel zu viel getrunken."

Snape starrte in seinen Whisky, bernsteinfarbenes Gold und gebrochenes Kerzenlicht in seinem Glas, und wartete auf die Worte der Weisheit - die Platitüden, die Bemerkungen, die Ratschläge. Die Zitronenbonbons.

In der Stille knisterte das Feuer im Ofen, Rinde und Saft quollen auf und krachten in der Hitze, glühende Stücke fielen mit rauen Seufzern und leckenden Flammen auf das Rost.

Schließlich, kurz bevor Snape von seinem Glas aufsah um sich zu vergewissern, dass Dumbledore nicht mitten in seinem Selbstgespräch gegangen war, hörte er ein leises Glucksen.

„Dann gibt es für mich nichts mehr zu sagen, nicht wahr?" Es lag eine merkwürdige Betonung auf dem Wort ‚mich', aber Snape bekam es nicht mit. Das Feuer war auf seltsame Weise auseinander gefallen, die Flammen waren unscharf. Sein Gehör war wahrscheinlich ebenfalls unscharf, aber er sah trotzdem auf.

Dumbledore war also doch gegangen.


	21. Chapter 21

Teil 21 - 21. Dezember

Aus irgendeinem Grund tat Schnee Hermine immer gut.

Natürlich war sie den kindlichen Gefühlen die damit verbunden waren längst entwachsen; ihr waren die Einwände Erwachsener gegen Kälte und Feuchtigkeit, Frost und Niederschläge und die unvermeidlichen Unterbrechungen und Verspätungen, die mit dem Leben in einem Land, das völlig jahreszeitengerechtes Wetter als Angriff auf seine nationale Würde sah, sehr bewusst. Trotz allem war sie immer noch von dem Anblick der weißen Decke, die das Land bedeckte fasziniert, der Dreck und Matsch und die Unvollkommenheit blieben darunter verborgen, vergraben der Müll der Zivilisation tief darunter und es bildete sich eine reine Fläche, auf der man möglicherweise etwas Neues schreiben konnte.

Sie schnaubte bei diesen abstrusen Gedanken.

Es brauchte schon mehr als das Wetter und eine schöne Landschaft, um mit ihrem gegenwärtigen Problem fertig zu werden. Welches man mit zwei Worten beschreiben konnte: Peregrine Queroz.

Nachdem sie in den vergangenen Wochen kaum einen Gedanken an ihn verschwendet hatte, bescherte ihm nun die Unterhaltungen, die sie mit Minerva und Snape geführt hatte, sozusagen eine extra Abteilung in ihren Gedanken. Während sie bereit war Snapes Bemerkungen dazu als - nun, seiner Art entsprechend, mehr oder weniger, abzutun, so traf sie Minervas Bestätigung seiner Worte wie ein grässlicher Schock. Allerdings erst, als ihr Körper den Rest von Minervas Whiskey abgebaut hatte und sie alle ihre Sinne

wieder beieinander hatte.

Dieses eine Mal war sie dankbar für Snapes Schweigen im Labor; zumindest hatte er die verschiedenen Stadien ihres verkaterten in-sich-gekehrt-seins der letzten zwei Tage nicht unterbrochen. Eigentlich schien er selbst ein wenig - empfindlich - heute. Sie hatte sich darüber gewundert, aber beschlossen, dass eine Nachfrage vermutlich nicht gut aufgenommen werden würde.

Sie seufzte.

Es half alles nichts; irgendwann musste sie sich mit ihm auseinandersetzen.

Hermine Granger mochte etwas planlos sein, wenn es um Beziehungen ging, aber sie war nicht unaufrichtig. Wenn ihre Aufmerksamkeit erst einmal auf eine Sache gelenkt war, dann gehörte sie nicht zu denen, die Spiele spielten.

Was hieß, dass Queroz über einige Dinge aufgeklärt werden musste.

Am Ende bot sich diese Gelegenheit eher, als sie gedacht hätte. Auch wenn die meisten Schüler über die Feiertage nach Hause gefahren waren, so trafen sich die wenigen Bewohner des Schlosses doch weiterhin in der Großen Halle zum Abendessen. Das Wetter war so schlecht, dass sogar Hagrid sich nicht weiter herauswagte, als absolut notwendig.

Snape saß schon auf seinem Platz am Tisch als sie eintrat. Er sah immer noch ziemlich mitgenommen aus, dachte sie - was im Einklang zu seinem Benehmen am heutigen Tage stand - aber mittlerweile schien er etwas weniger empfindlich zu sein als zu Anfang. Er saß krumm auf seinem Stuhl und starrte auf seinen Teller, als ob dort gefährliche Dinge lägen. Er beachtete Hermine nicht, als sie an ihm vorbei zu dem wie immer leeren Stuhl neben Queroz ging.

Sie fühlte, wie ihr das Herz sank. Fast zwei Wochen hatte sie ohne jedes Problem neben ihm gesessen und nun wurde sie von grässlichen Schmetterlingen heimgesucht.

Queroz schenkte ihr sein übliches Willkommenslächeln und stand auf, um den Stuhl für sie zurück zu ziehen. Hermine wagte nicht, in Minervas oder Snapes Richtung zu sehen, obwohl sie vermutete, das der Letztere selbst dann noch eine Regung unterdrücken würde, wenn ein Hippogreif überraschend durch die Halle getobt käme.

„Guten Abend, Hermine," sagte er, seine weiche Stimme mit dem leichten Akzent klang sanft. „Ist es nicht ein furchtbarer Abend."

Sie nickte und bewegte sich unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl, was sie dadurch zu verbergen sucht, dass sie so tat, als ob sie es sich bequem machte.

„Zum Glück haben die Hauselfen etwas Warmes für uns vorbereitet." Wie aufs Wort erschien eine Schüssel mit dickem Eintopf vor ihnen. Hermine wünschte, sie hätte Appetit darauf. Queroz sah sie einen Moment fragend an. „Geht es Dir gut, Hermine? Hast Du Dir vielleicht eine Erkältung bei deiner vielen Arbeit dort unten in den Kerkern geholt?"

Sie nahm sich zusammen.

„Nein, mir geht es gut. Ich bin nur ein wenig - müde. Das ist alles."

Er lächelte.

„Du brauchst einen freien Abend," sagte er. „Du arbeitest viel zu viel." Er überlegte. „Es liegt zuviel Schnee um auszugehen und es ist zu kalt, um wieder in die Kerker zu gehen. Warum kommst Du nicht hinauf in meine Räume, Du könntest Dir die Stiche ansehen und ich mache Dir einen guten Kaffee."

Oh verdammt, dachte sie. Dies war der Moment. Aber so hatte sie das nicht geplant. Soweit man da überhaupt von Plänen sprechen konnte. Ihre Überlegungen waren eigentlich mehr fromme Wünsche gewesen. Dass sie sich dabei an einem öffentlichen Platz befanden, gehörte nicht dazu und noch viel weniger, dass es beim Abendessen in der Grossen Halle stattfand, wo so ziemlich jeder anwesend war.

Sie legte ihre Gabel nieder, ohne sie bisher wirklich benutzt zu haben.

„Peregrine," fing sie vorsichtig an," Du weißt, dass ich Dich sehr gern habe und ich würde diese Druckplatten auch wirklich gerne sehen, aber - ähm," sie zögerte und entschied sich dann einfach weiter zu machen. Es machte nicht viel Sinn, in so einer Situation besondere Feinfühligkeit zu zeigen. Das war, als würde man versuchen, ein Pflaster auf taktvolle Art und Weise zu entfernen. Sie holte tief Luft. „Du musst wissen, dass ich im Moment überhaupt nicht an einer Beziehung interessiert bin. Es liegt nicht an Dir - Du bist ein wirklich netter Mensch, aber ich muss ehrlich Dir gegenüber sein. Ich glaube, Du möchtest etwas von mir, was ich Dir nicht geben kann."

So. Es war raus.

Queroz schwieg einen Augenblick.

„Hermine, meine Liebe, „sagte er schließlich. „Ich möchte nicht ableugnen, dass ich Dich gerne näher kennen lernen möchte. Du bist eine faszinierende und wunderschöne junge Frau. Aber Deine Worte kommen nicht so überraschend für mich. Ich habe immer gemerkt, dass, obwohl Du mit mir sprachst, Dein Herz woanders hin schaute. Ich wünschte mir, es wäre anders." Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie an seine Lippen. „Du bist immer noch jederzeit willkommen, falls Du Dir die Stiche ansehen möchtest. Würdest Du mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen."

Er stand anmutig auf und verließ die Halle, ohne sein Essen zu beenden.

Hermine atmete aus.

Verdammt, dachte sie gehässig. Warum konnte ich mich nicht in ihn verlieben? Er sieht gut aus, er ist charmant und aufmerksam, er macht sich über meine Gesundheit Gedanken oder darüber, ob ich zuviel arbeite und sogar nachdem ich ihn abgewiesen habe schafft er es, lieb und zivilisiert und zartfühlend damit umzugehen. Er ist genau so, wie jede Frau sich einen Mann wünschen würde. Wieso ich nicht? Zur Hölle, sogar er denkt, dass es jemand anderen gibt und er kennt mich gerade mal fünf Minuten.

Das er recht hatte und dass das eine weitere Sache war, mit der sie sich beschäftigen musste, hob ihre Laune jetzt auch nicht gerade.

**********

Die Dinge müssen ja schlimm stehen, wenn das Erscheinen von Parvati Patil schon fast als Gnadenfrist angesehen wird, dachte Hermine.

Sie hatte gerade die Große Halle verlassen und war auf dem Weg zurück zu ihren Räumen als Ms Magic höchstpersönlich auftauchte, in ziemlich zerzaustem Pink dieses mal. Ihr Mantel war so auffällig wie immer, aber das Wetter hatte ihm sehr zugesetzt. Sie war blass und ihr glänzendes Haar war dem Zauberspruch, der es perfekt in Form halten sollte, entwischt.

Hermine musste zweimal hinsehen.

„Parvati, Du lieber Himmel, was machst Du hier? Wir haben Dich nicht vor morgen erwartet."

Parvati zog selbstbewusst ihren Mantel in Form.

„Nun," sagte sie mit einer etwas brüchigen Fröhlichkeit, „Morgen ist der große Tag, nicht wahr. Wenn ich meine Artikel geliefert bekomme." Hermine sträubten sich die Nackenhaare bei der Betonung auf ‚meine'. „Ich dachte, ich komm etwas früher vorbei und schau mal, ob auch alles klappt."

Sie schien ihre Haltung sehr schnell wieder zu finden und Hermine fragte sich, ob sie sich den ramponierten Auftritt von eben nur eingebildet hatte.

Parvati kam in Schwung.

„Ich habe mir ein Zimmer in dem bezauberndsten kleinen Gasthof in Hogsmeade genommen, aber ich musste von der Grenze des Schulgeländes an zu Fuß gehen. Ich finde es etwas albern von Albus, dass er die Schutzzauber immer noch aufrecht erhält nachdem Du-weißt-schon-wer verschwunden ist." Sie wedelte mit der Hand. „Es klappt alles gut, oder?"

Hermine ärgerte sich über die Annahme, dass sie den gesetzten Stichtag nicht einhalten könnte und der Tatsache, dass ihr Abend so unterbrochen wurde.

„Ja, alles geht wie geplant, Parvati. Warum gehst Du nicht zurück nach Hogsmeade und morgen haben wir alles für Dich fix und fertig eingepackt und beschriftet."

Es war nicht die Nähe zu Queroz, die solche Auswirkungen auf sie gehabt hatten, dachte sie.

„Aber wo ich nun schon einmal hier bin, könnte ich doch schnell einen Blick darauf werfen.

Hinterher dachte Hermine, dass sie dem hauptsächlich zugestimmt hatte um diesen bettelnden Klein-Mädchen Ton nicht mehr hören zu müssen. Müde führte sie Parvati hinunter in die Kerker.

Dort angekommen, stellte sie überrascht fest, dass die Verschlusszauber ausgesetzt waren und noch überraschter war sie, als sie Snape innen vorfand, der offensichtlich an etwas arbeitete. Er sah bei Parvatis Anblick noch weniger begeistert aus, als Hermine.

„Parvati ist hier um zu sehen, wie wir voran kommen," erklärte sie lahm.

Snape machte ein mürrisches Gesicht. Parvati jedoch starrte Snape an, die Augen groß vor Überraschung. Sie erholte sich jedoch schnell, ging näher zu ihm und sah in den Inhalt seines Kessels.

„Ooh," sagte sie mädchenhaft, „ist das für mich?"

„Nein," sagte Snape kurz und streckte eine Hand nach einem Stößel aus, auf dem sich so etwas wie Puder befand.

Parvati betrachtete ihn noch etwas länger. Um sie abzulenken, nahm Hermine die erste Schachtel mit Mustern. Parvati schaute sie durch, schraubte hier etwas auf, schnupperte dort, steckte einen Finger in das eine oder andere ordentlich beschriftete Glas. Obwohl sie Fragen stellte, hatte Hermine den Eindruck, das ihr Hauptaugenmerk bei Snape lag.

Hermine spannte ärgerlich ihren Kiefer an. Was fand Parvati denn so verdammt faszinierend an ihm?

Parvati stellte das letzte Glas mit einer gemurmelten Zustimmung zurück und schlängelte sich wieder dorthin zurück, wo Snape noch immer arbeitete.

„Ach, Professor," sagte sie süß, „möchten Sie mir nicht erklären, was Sie da tun? Es sieht faszinierend aus."

Hermine fühlte, wie sich die Muskeln in ihrem Nacken spannten. Sie fing an, die Tuben und Flaschen sehr geräuschvoll umzustellen.

„Wie schade, das Ihre Faszination nicht schon eher eingesetzt hat, Miss Patil. Zum Beispiel während Ihrer Schulzeit. Es besteht wenig Aussicht, dass Sie den Arbeitsprozess jetzt verstehen werden." Snape sah sie dabei nicht einmal an.

Parvatis Augen glitzerten.

„Haben Sie welche von diesen Produkten ausprobiert, Professor?"

„Sie wurden alle komplett getestet," erwiderte er ausdruckslos.

„Das dachte ich mir," gurrte sie. „Man sieht es, wissen Sie. Sie sind so klug. Ich hätte niemals an eine Pflegeserie für Zauberer gedacht."

Parvati legte eine Hand auf Snapes Arm. Hermine hätte schwören können, dass er vor Schreck erstarrte.

„Ich sehe Sie morgen, Professor."

Sie pflanzte einen leichten Kuss auf seine Wange und verschwand. Um Hermine kümmerte sie sich nicht mehr.

Die Anspannung in Hermines Hinterkopf hatte sich mit der Anspannung des vorderen Teils ihres Kopfes verbunden und beide waren dabei, sich zu einem ausgewachsenen Kopfschmerz zu entwickeln. Unvernünftige Wut machte sie fast sprachlos.

„Wenn es nichts weiter gibt, Professor," betonte sie in garstiger Weise, „ dann überlasse ich Sie jetzt Ihrem Genie."


	22. Chapter 22

Teil 22 - 22. Dezember

Das erste Mal nach viel zu vielen verdammten Jahren war er einmal der Empfänger eines Kusses und dann kam er von Parvati Patil. Miss Pink. Pinker als pink. Was zum Teufel … Snape konnte nicht denken. Er war immer noch geschockt von den Ereignissen des vorherigen Abends und fürchtete den Morgen, wenn sie wieder im Labor auftauchen würde.

Er hatte nicht geschlafen - ungewöhnlich zur Zeit, auch wenn er normalerweise weniger schlief, als man allgemein für angebracht hielt. Stattdessen hatte er versucht seiner Bestürzung und Irritation und Verwirrung Herr zu werden, indem er sich in die Arbeit stürzte. Er vergrub sich im Labor mit Kerzen und Sternenlicht um die letzten Produktionsmuster der Herrenserie noch zu verbessern und zum Abschluss zu bringen.

Dabei hatte der Abend vielversprechend angefangen - Hermine hatte schließlich eindeutig Stellung bezogen, wenn man Rückschlüsse aus Queroz Benehmen beim Dinner ziehen konnte. Die Reste des von Dumbledore verursachten Katers umschwebten zu Beginn der Mahlzeit noch fühlbar seine Sinne, aber das Scharren der Stuhlbeine auf dem Stein und der abrupte Abgang von Queroz aus der Halle hatten seinen Kopf mit überraschender Effizienz klar werden lassen. Hermine hatte in die Reste ihres Eintopfes gestarrt, als ob sie dort die Antworten auf ... na, auf irgendetwas finden würde. Fulcanellis Viertes Gesetz der Alchemie vielleicht.

Er hatte kurz überlegt zu ihr hinüber zu rutschen, um mit ihr zu reden, aber etwas hielt ihn zurück - das Öffentliche dieses Ortes, sicherlich, aber da gab es noch mehr. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass sie seine Worte als Häme auffassen würde, besonders die Tatsache, dass sie nicht begriffen hatte, was Queroz vor hatte. Er wusste sehr gut, wo seine Schwächen lagen und bildete sich nicht ein, dass er den gewissen gut gemeinten Ton hervorbringen würde, der vielleicht seine einzige Möglichkeit war, sie nicht noch mehr aufzuregen oder wütend zu machen.

Snape unterbrach seine Gedanken jetzt für einen Moment, schaltete die Gedanken, die sich immer und immer wieder mit letzter Nacht beschäftigten, einfach ab, um sich auf die letzten Schritte zur Vollendung der Feuchtigkeitscreme für alle Hauttypen zu konzentrieren. Die stumpf-weiße Masse, durchsetzt mit kleinen lilafarbenen Pünktchen, war in der Schale ziemlich fest geworden und musste mit dem Spatel durchgewalkt werden. Endlich stoppte er, ein leiser Seufzer der Müdigkeit und Anstrengung unterbrach den Moment; die Konsistenz und Oberfläche der Creme war jetzt angemessen für seine Zwecke. Er zog ein schiefes Lächeln - es war perfekt, etwas anderes kam für ihn auch gar nicht in Betracht.

Er starrte weiterhin in die Schale, bis Weiß und Lila anfingen sich in seinem unbestimmten Blick zu vermischen, er dachte an gar nichts und genoss den Aufschub. Dann, plötzlich, fuhr er mit einem Finger durch die Creme und lud sich etwas davon auf die Hand. Er schaute grimmig, überlegte ...

Ein paar Schritte brachten ihn zu seinem Badezimmer und dem Spiegel dort. Er schaute immer noch düster als er sich von Nahem betrachtete; er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er eigentlich das letzte Mal sein Gesicht betrachtet hatte, außer in Teilansichten während des Rasierens, und dann achtete er eher auf die Falten und Kanten um sein Vorhaben ausführen zu können und nicht so sehr auf sein Spiegelbild. Jetzt sah er hin. Nach einer Minute oder so schüttelte er einfach den Kopf und zuckte mit den Schultern. Besser, er verrieb die Creme in seinem Gesicht, als sie zu verschwenden. Er arbeitete sie in die Haut ein und betrachtete wieder sein Spiegelbild. Er hatte gedacht dass, vielleicht, das Produkt etwas mit seinem Gesicht gemacht hatte - etwas, was Ms Patils merkwürdiges Verhalten gestern Abend ausgelöst hätte. Etwas, was McGonagall zu ihren komischen Bemerkungen veranlasst haben könnte und, jetzt fiel es ihm wieder ein, auch Queroz vor ein paar Tagen.

Aber das Gesicht, dass ihm aus dem Spiegel entgegenstarrte, war das gleiche Gesicht wie immer. Vielleicht waren seine Haut und sein Haar weniger unordentlich als sonst; das endlose Ausprobieren von Feuchtigkeitscremes und Conditionern und Reinigern und Rasierschaum musste ja irgendeine Auswirkung haben. Aber das war alles, das Gesicht selber war unverändert, immer noch lang und wenig einnehmend. Snape wandte sich angewidert vom Spiegel ab. Er verschwendete seine Zeit; Ms Pink hatte einfach zuviel getrunken letzte Nacht , oder so was in der Art.

Als er zurück ins Laboratorium kam, war Hermine schon angekommen. Sie sah von ihren eigenen in letzter Minute zu erledigenden Dingen auf, eine Reihe von Flaschen und Tiegeln standen vor ihr.

„Guten Morgen."

Ihre Stimmen echoten zur gleichen Zeit in der frostigen Luft und auf ihren Gesichtern erschienen kleine, ähnliche Lächeln, die ihr Amüsement darüber ausdrückten. Hermine wandte sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu und Snape ging hinüber zum Herd; es war höchste Zeit für einen Kaffee heute Morgen.

Die vertraute Routine war beruhigend, das Unterteil des Topfes mit Wasser füllen, Kaffee in den Halter schütten und die Teile zusammensetzen. Er setzte den Topf auf den Herd und ging zu seinem Arbeitstisch zurück, um die Beschriftungen zu beenden, die er für seine eigenen, vor ihm aufgebauten Flaschen und Tiegel brauchte.

Der Duft des Kaffee und das Zischen des Topfes unterbrachen ihn kurze Zeit später; er stellte einen dampfenden Becher vor Hermine hin und blieb einen Moment neben ihr stehen. Sie murmelte ihren Dank, ohne die Arbeit zu unterbrechen, füllte die letzten noch verbliebenen leeren Flaschen die vor ihr standen und stellte sie weg.

Als die letzte befüllt und beschriftet war, gähnte sie und dehnte sich, wobei sie ihren Rücken nach hinten beugte, dabei stieß sie gegen ihn. Sie erschrak, drehte sich um und sah ihn an; Snape hatte sich nicht bewegt und für einen Moment oder zwei starrte sie zu ihm auf. Zu seiner verborgenen Freude schob sie ihren Stuhl nicht sofort vorwärts, von ihm weg. Stattdessen nahm sie ihren Kaffeebecher und trank einen Schluck, hielt ihn mit beiden Händen - wahrscheinlich versuchte sie ihre Hände zu wärmen, die ganz verkrampft waren von der kalten und genauen Arbeit.

„Nach allem bin ich fast überrascht, dass wir es pünktlich geschafft haben. Es gab Zeiten, da habe ich nicht geglaubt, dass es klappen würde, dass wir einen rosafarbenen heulenden Derwisch im Labor haben würden, der Ruin und Katastrophe schreit."

„Keine Beleidigungen gegen Derwische," antwortete Snape trocken.

„Lass mich raten, einige Deiner Verwandten sind Derwische?" Ihrer Stimme war ein breites Grinsen anzuhören, auch wenn sie in den letzten zehn Jahren die Kunst gelernt hatte, ein Poker Face aufzusetzen.

„Wie hast Du das erraten?" Sein Ton war noch trockner und jetzt grinste sie wirklich; eigentlich lachte sie sogar und lächelte zu ihm hinauf. Oh, wie hatte er das vermisst.

Er wollte gerade etwas sagen - später konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern, was, er hatte allerdings eine allgemeine Vorstellung davon, was zu der Zeit in seinem Kopf vorgegangen war - als sich die Tür öffnete und der rosafarbene Derwisch höchstpersönlich in den Raum wirbelte.

„Hallo ihr Süßen! Severus, Du hast es geschafft! Oh, die sind exquisit - erzähl mir alles darüber!"

Parvati Patil und ihre Ausrufezeichen hatten sich um Snape gewickelt ohne Hermine groß zu beachten, die daneben stand. Das Poker Face war verschwunden und sie grinste über sein Unbehagen an diesem Morgen.

Der Morgen schien überhaupt nicht enden zu wollen, auch wenn es nicht mehr als ein paar Stunden gebraucht hatte, um Ms Patils Fragen zur Zufriedenheit zu beantworten und ihren Lobeshymnen auszuweichen. Sie ging, nach einer Ewigkeit, endlich, mit einer Schachtel angefüllt mit den Tränken und den dazu gehörenden Notizen und Rezepten für eine Massenproduktion. Snape hatte ihre Stimme immer noch im Ohr und schüttelte sich bei der Erinnerung an ihre mit gedämpfter Stimme ausgesprochene Einladung zu einem Dinner, Mittagessen, egal was, wenn er das nächste Mal wieder in London wäre.

Endlich fiel die Tür der Schule geräuschvoll hinter ihr ins Schloss.

„Ich dachte, sie ist verheiratet?"

Er dachte, er hätte diese Frage nur gedacht, aber Hermine antwortete. „Manche Leute lassen sich von solchen Nebensächlichkeiten nicht aufhalten."

„Ich schon."

Hermine nickte geistesabwesend, mit den Gedanken woanders. Zweifellos konnte sie es gar nicht abwarten selber wieder nach London zurückzukehren, wo doch in ein paar Tagen Weihnachten war. Ihre Familie, wenn schon sonst niemand, würde sie erwarten, natürlich. Snape atmete tief ein und redete sich selber den Gedanken aus, sie zu fragen, ob sie bleiben würde. Es machte ja keinen Sinn, eine Ablehnung herauszufordern.

„Ich nehme an, Du reist jetzt ab, wo das - das - dem nicht mehr im Wege steht?"

Er wartete auf eine Antwort, seine Frage hallte in dem Gewölbe wieder, in dem sie standen.

„Ähm, nun ja, ich hatte nicht ..." Hermines Stimme verlor sich, als ob die Antwort mehr beinhaltete, als ein einfaches „Ja".

„Ah, Hermine, Severus. Wie schön, euch beide hier zu treffen - habt ihr Ms Patil erfolgreich verabschiedet?" Snapes Mund verzog sich ungewollt zu einem kleinen Lächeln; die Worte des Schulleiters waren auf eine nette Art ziemlich doppeldeutig. Was, um fair zu sein, eine wahrscheinlich nützliche Einschätzung des Schulleiters selber war.

Dumbledore nahm das belustigte Schweigen als Zustimmung und kicherte.

„Gut, gut. Also, Hermine, ich bin froh dich zu erwischen - soviel ich weiß, sind Deine Eltern zur Zeit verreist?" Er machte eine kleine Pause und fuhr dann, auf Hermines erstauntes Nicken hin, fort. Snape hob eine Augenbraue - es konnte ihn doch nicht wirklich überraschen, dass der Schulleiter über Hermines Familienangelegenheit informiert war?

"Wunderbar - dann würdest Du uns vielleicht die Freude machen und dieses Jahr das Weihnachtsfest in Hogwarts verbringen? Es ist natürlich nicht so wie zu Hause, aber ich bin sicher, wir finden etwas, um Dich zu unterhalten." Snape war sich unangenehm bewusst, dass Dumbledores Blick von Hermine zu ihm gewandert war und fast hätte er Hermines erfreute Zusage verpasst. Der Blick, dem sie ihm zu warf, als sie die Einladung annahm, entging ihm jedoch nicht.


	23. Chapter 23

Teil 23 - 23. Dezember

Lange bevor die Sonne auch nur daran dachte aufzugehen, wachte Hermine mit dem sicheren Gefühl auf, dass etwas an diesem Tag merkwürdig war. Nach einem Moment wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie sich nicht aus dem Bett quälen und hinunter in die Kerker gehen musste, um soviel wie nur irgend möglich an den Gesichtscremes und Körperlotionen zu arbeiten.

Unter diesen Umständen, dachte sie glücklich, würde sie sich einen lang gewünschten Morgen im Bett gönnen, gefolgt von einem faulen Bad und einem späten Frühstück. Sie kuschelte sich wieder unter die Decke, schloss ihre Augen, streckte ihre Zehen und machte sich bereit für einen schönen, langen Schlaf, begleitet von glücklichen Gedanken an ein weiteres Weihnachtsfest in Hogwarts.

Nichts passierte.

Zu viele frühe Morgenstunden bewirkten, dass ihr Gehirn sich automatisch in Gang setzte, ungeachtet des inbrünstigen Verlangens ihres Körpers, sich zurück in den Schlaf fallen zu lassen.

Verdammter Mist

Das war einfach nicht fair. Sie blieb noch eine Weile liegen, versuchte angestrengt, aber erfolglos, wieder einzuschlafen bis ihre Muskeln anfingen, sich bei der Anstrengung sich zu entspannen, verkrampften. Seufzend drehte sie sich auf den Rücken und streckte sich. Die Augen noch immer geschlossen, versuchte sie ihre Gedanken wandern zu lassen.

Wie vorauszusehen, wanderten sie in Richtung der unteren Regionen des Schlosses. Zu den Kerkern, wenn man genau sein wollte. Zu dem Bewohner dieser Kerker, wenn man genau und ehrlich sein wollte.

Und, noch genauer, zu den Ereignissen des vorangegangenen Tages. Sie hatten natürlich die Früchte ihres gemeinsamen Frondienstes an die magentarote Bedrohung übergeben, aber das war es nicht, an das sie dachte.

Sie rief sich den Teil der Unterhaltung ins Gedächtnis, bei dem sie, einen ungeschützten Moment lang, dachte, das doch noch etwas vorhanden war aus diesem langen, bizarren und wunderbaren Abschlussjahr. Das perfekte und unausgesprochene Verstehen, entspannt und friedlich, etwas, was man nicht suchte, jedoch im geheimen herbeiwünschte und bedauerte. Ein Moment, in dem sie fast ihre Hand ausgestreckt und mit einem Finger über sein Gesicht gefahren wäre, über die vertrauten Linien und Kurven, sie wollte ihn einfach nur berühren und hätte dabei gewusst, wie sein Körper auf diese Berührung reagieren würde, gerade so, als wäre es ihr eigener. Und er hätte sie nicht aufgehalten. Zumindest hätte er sie wahrscheinlich nicht aufgehalten. Nun ja, sie nahm nicht an, dass er sie aufgehalten hätte. Vielleicht sollte man eher sagen, er hätte es toleriert. Aber sie würde niemals wissen, was hätte passieren können, weil Parvati - mit ihrem Talent, immer zum falschen Zeitpunkt aufzutauchen, was sich seit der Schulzeit nicht verbessert zu haben schien - unvermittelt in den Raum gekommen war und dieser Augenblick damit vorüber war.

Sie seufzte.

Sie konnte es genau so gut realistisch betrachten, dachte sie. Es musste die Erleichterung über das Ende der Arbeit gewesen sein. Oder einfach Unaufmerksamkeit. Oder vielleicht hatte Parvatis Annäherungsversuch neulich ihre Gegenwart für ihn attraktiver gemacht. Sie schnaubte etwas. Was für eine Ehre: Geringfügig weniger abstoßend als Parvati Patil.

Und doch, es hatte diesen Moment gegeben in dem sie einander berührt hatten und er nicht vor ihr zurückgewichen war. Ganz sicher war er nicht vor ihr zurückgescheut, so wie vor Parvati, als diese ihn zwei Stunden lang durch das Labor verfolgt und mit Fragen über ihre Arbeit bombardiert hatte. Hermine grinste in die Dunkelheit und war für einen Moment durch die Erinnerung daran abgelenkt. Snape zu beobachten, wie er der räuberischen Patil auswich hatte fast ausgereicht, sie für den nervenzerfetzenden Stress der vergangenen zwei Wochen zu entschädigen. Ihr Grinsen verschwand, als sie an deren Aufmerksamkeit - Aufmerksamkeit? dachte. Warum es nicht beim Namen nennen: kriecherische Schmeichelei - das war es, mit dem Parvati Snape überschüttet hatte. Snape du meine Güte. Der Mann, dessen Unterricht sie nicht schnell genug verlassen konnte. Der Mann, über den sie sich sieben lange Jahre beschwert hatte. Der miese, sarkastische, hässliche, schmierige, böse Bastard. Dieser Snape.

Sie wand sich unter den Laken, unerklärlicherweise aufgebracht. Wie kam es eigentlich, dass Parvati plötzlich so an ihm interessiert war? Im Grunde hatte er sich seit ihrer Schulzeit nicht verändert. Er hatte lediglich die Produkte getestet, das war der Grund, warum seine Haare in einem besseren Zustand und seine Haut irgendwie klarer war - es befriedigte sie sehr, dass er endlich gezwungen war, etwas anderes als diese grässliche Allzweck-Haushaltsseife für seine persönliche Hygiene zu benutzen. Verärgert verzog sie ihr Gesicht bei der Erinnerung an die klebrigen Überreste auf ihrem Haar und ihrer Haut, die kein noch so langes Abspülen mit heißem Wasser wegwaschen konnte. Und sie musste zugeben, das ein Leben ohne konstante Angst vor Entdeckung und Folter jeden ein wenig zugänglicher machen würde - theoretisch zumindest - aber er war noch immer der Snape, den sie von der Schule her kannte.

Der Snape, der ihre Arbeit kritisierte. Der sie völlig ignorierte, wenn er auf etwas anderes konzentriert war. Der sich nicht teilnahmsvoll erkundigte, wie ihr Tag gewesen war. Der nicht ihren Stuhl zurecht rückte oder ihr Glas füllte. Der sie ihre Sachen machen ließ, ohne nach einem Fortschritt zu fragen. Der wusste, wie sie ihren Arbeitsbereich geordnet haben wollte und wie sie ihren Kaffee trank. Der wusste, was sie lustig finden und was sie verärgern würde. Der dieses Wissen benützen könnte um sie zu ärgern, wenn er wollte.

Der Snape, der keine Veranlassung sah sein Verhalten zu ändern, um die Vorstellung anderer von akzeptablem Benehmen zu erfüllen und der, in der Konsequenz, dieses auch nicht von anderen erwartete.

Der Snape, in dessen Gegenwart sie sie selbst sein konnte.

Ja. Er war genau der Snape, den sie aus ihrer Schulzeit erinnerte.

Oh Gott.

Hermine hob ihren Kopf und schlug ihn mehrere Male auf das Kopfkissen, als ob das irgendetwas an den Tatsachen ändern könnte. Das Wissen, das sie versucht hatte unter Mengen von Arbeit zu vergraben, stellte sich wieder ein, Queroz und zuletzt Minervas Whiskey kamen anmarschiert und schlugen an vorderster Front ihres Verstandes ihre Zelte auf und weigerten sich eigensinnig zu verschwinden.

Sie musste mit Snape reden. Er würde natürlich lachen oder höhnisch lächeln, oder beides und es würde eine Katastrophe werden, aber nachdem sie zu diesem Schluss gekommen war, konnte sie es nicht einfach ignorieren. Hermine Granger war nicht grundlos in das Hause Gryffindor gewählt worden.

Diese Aussicht ließ eine leichte Übelkeit aufsteigen.

Sie verwarf die Idee, den Morgen im Bett zu verbringen und stand auf. Irgendwann während ihrer Überlegungen waren die Feuer in ihren Räumen angezündet worden, so musste sie nicht frieren. Sie fand ihren Kaffeetopf - der gleiche wie Snapes und eines der „unentbehrlichen Dinge", die sie von zu Hause mitgebracht hatte - und füllte das Unterteil mit Wasser.

Bis der Topf fertig war, war es ihr gelungen kurz zu duschen - soviel zu ihrer ursprünglichen Idee eines langen Bades - und sich anzuziehen. Sie schenkte sich Kaffee ein und ging hinüber zu dem Advent Kalender, der auf einem der Bücherregale aufgebaut war. Der Engel sah schon etwas sehr ramponiert aus, seine anmutigen Umrisse wurden von kleinen Papptüren und Bildchen unterbrochen. Sie fand Nummer dreiundzwanzig und öffnete die Tür mit einigen Schwierigkeiten; sie wollte sie nicht gerne zerreißen und nach zwei Wochen intensiver Arbeit im Labor waren ihre Nägel sehr kurz.

Innen waren drei prachtvoll gekleidete Männer zu sehen, die ein juwelenbesetztes Kästchen trugen. Die Weisen aus dem Morgenland, die Geschenke - in diesem Falle schon vor der Geburt - für den Säugling Christus brachten. Das brachte sie zu einer anderen, eher nüchternen Überlegung; Parvatis Zeitplan hatte ihr keine Zeit für das Besorgen von irgendwelchen Weihnachtsgeschenken gelassen.

Das bedeutete, dass die Konfrontation mit Snape verschoben werden musste. Es war, dachte Hermine, nicht sicher was besser war; eine „Unterhaltung" mit Snape, oder ein Morgen in Hogsmeade zwei Tage vor Weihnachten. Wie auch immer, die Einkäufe mussten erledigt werden und es war wahrscheinlich besser es jetzt zu tun und zu erledigen.

Ihren Kaffee trinkend setzte sie sich hin und schrieb eine Liste. Die üblichen Verdächtigen kamen an die Spitze - Harry, Ron, Ginny, Molly und Arthur Weasley, Dumbledore. Minerva. Glücklicherweise hatte sie es noch geschafft, das Geschenk für ihre Eltern per Post nach St. Helena zu schicken. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass das Ministerium besonders erfreut wäre, wenn sie ein ganzes Muggel-Kreuzfahrtschiff mit einem Vergessenszauber belegen müssten, nur weil eine englische Schleiereule auf den Westindischen Inseln mit einem Packet aufkreuzte.

Blieb noch die Frage nach Snape. Die nebensächliche genauso wie die hauptsächliche Frage. Sollte sie ihm ein Weihnachtsgeschenk kaufen? Sie kaute an ihrer Schreibfeder. Nach einigen weiteren Überlegungen schrieb sie „Severus" auf ihre Liste. Sie konnte das Geschenk immer noch bei Dumbledore lassen, falls es Probleme geben sollte. Und was wollte sie ihm schenken? Sie beschloss einfach in Hogsmeade umher zu schlendern und auf eine Inspiration zu hoffen.

Ja, das war die richtige Reihenfolge. Erst die Geschenke-Frage regeln und Karten und Briefe verschicken und dann, wenn sie das aus dem Kopf los war, Snape in Angriff nehmen. Heute noch, etwas später, vielleicht. Oder vielleicht morgen. Sie mochte eine Gryffindor sein, aber im Laufe der Jahre hatte sie gelernt, das Umsicht der bessere Teil von Mut war. Und manchmal bedeutete ein Aufschub den besseren Teil von Umsicht. Hier war das eindeutig der Fall.

Zufrieden mit ihrer Entscheidung ging sie zum Frühstück.


	24. Chapter 24

Teil 24 - 24. Dezember

Freizeit wurde eindeutig überbewertet. Ein Tag davon und Snape war bereits völlig genervt; er weigerte sich in Erwägung zu ziehen, dass das weniger mit Freizeit an sich sondern mehr damit zu tun hatte, dass er Hermine seit mehr als vierundzwanzig Stunden nicht gesehen hatte, zum ersten Mal in Wochen.

Sie war natürlich noch in Hogwarts. Sie hatte Dumbledores Einladung angenommen und ihn dabei angesehen; er versuchte immer noch dahinter zu kommen, was sie mit diesem Blick ausdrücken wollte. Wollte sie sehen, ob es ihn störte? Ob er auch nur im geringsten daran interessiert wäre? Ob er protestieren würde?

Diese Augenblicke waren es, die ihn daran erinnerten dass zehn Jahre vergangen waren, seit er sie so gut wie sich selbst gekannt hatte; zehn Jahre in denen sie sich verändert hatte, erwachsen geworden war. Er konnte nicht mehr genau erkennen, was ihr durch den Kopf ging, wenn er sie ansah. Dies alles machte die Dinge interessanter aber auch komplizierter. Wenn er sie noch immer so gut kennen würde, dann würde es alles in Frage stellen. Sie hätte sich nicht verändert, wäre nicht erwachsen geworden und letztendlich auch weniger interessant. Sie wäre nicht Hermine.

All diese Überlegungen brachten gar nichts und waren einfach nur nervtötend. Snape fing an, sich mit sich selbst und den immer wiederkehrenden Gedanken die durch seinen Kopf kreisten zu langweilen. Es war an der Zeit loszugehen und etwas sinnvolles zu tun.

Am vorigen Tag war er in London gewesen, sozusagen spontan. In den Vormittagsstunden war er durch die Schulkorridore gewandert, hatte aus reiner Pervertiertheit in seinen Räumen Kaffee getrunken und so nebenbei entdeckt, dass Hermine nach Hogsmeade gegangen war.

Seine erste Idee war, ihr zu folgen; letztendlich brauchte er einige Weihnachtsgeschenke. Es war eine lästige Pflicht aber im allgemeinen fand er zumindest etwas für Dumbledore und McGonagall. Vor langer Zeit hatte er auch etwas für Hermine gefunden.

Aber Vorsicht hielt ihn zurück; wenn er nach Hogsmeade ginge, würde er mit ziemlicher Sicherheit Hermine treffen. Würde sie glauben, dass er ihr absichtlich folgte? Weitere Absichten, weitere Überlegungen, bis er schon auf dem Weg ins Dorf war und dann apparierte er plötzlich nach London.

London war, näher betrachtet, keiner seiner besseren Entscheidungen gewesen. Die Strassen waren überfüllt - in Mugglegegenden genauso wie in Zauberergegenden - mit Leuten, die ohne erkennbares Ziel dahin eilten und einer gewissen Hysterie in der Luft. Am Ende erledigte er seine Einkäufe mehr mit Glück denn mit Planung und die Resultate, eingewickelt in Silberpapier, lagen jetzt auf seinem Schreibtisch.

Snape starrte auf den kleinen Geschenkstapel, versuchte, seine Gedanken zum Schweigen zu bringen und einfach zu sein. Der Kaffee in dem Becher den er in den Händen hielt wurde kalt, bevor er dazu kam, davon zu trinken und er verzog das Gesicht. Er zwang sich aus dem Sessel aufzustehen, versuchte sich von seiner Frustration und Verärgerung zu lösen, dachte darüber nach ob es in Ordnung war nachzuschauen, ob Hermine noch im Schloss war und schenkte sich dann noch einen Kaffee ein.

Er hatte den Kaffeetopf gerade wieder auf den Herd gestellt als es an der Tür klopfte. Er starrte sie an, unterdrückte die unfreiwillige Hoffnung und stellte seinen Becher neben dem Herd ab. Er ging hinüber zur Tür, öffnete sie und stand Hermine gegenüber.

Erschrocken starrte er sie einfach nur an, bis ein befremdlicher Ausdruck von Angst vermischt mit Entschlossenheit über ihr Gesicht ging.

„Darf ich hereinkommen?"

Er nickte nur und trat zurück um sie hereinzulassen.

„Ich dachte, ich sollte dieses Mal anklopfen - wir arbeiten nicht mehr an dem Projekt und ich war nicht sicher, ob Du hier sein würdest und ..."

Sie war nervös; dieser Tick ohne Punkt und Komma zu reden war einer der Dinge, die sich nicht verändert hatten. Snape nahm seinen Becher und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, das Fehlen ihrer sonstigen Selbstbeherrschung hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum sie nervös war, aber es war irgendwie angenehm sie in dieser Verfassung in seinen Räumen stehen zu sehen und nicht so vollkommen selbstsicher wie sonst. Hermine hörte plötzlich auf zu sprechen, ihr war offensichtlich bewusst geworden, wie ihre Worte schneller und schneller hervorkamen.

„Kaffee?"

Sie nickte und er schenkte einen Becher für sie ein, den er ihr hinüberreichte als sie beide vor dem Herd standen. Ihre Finger strichen über seinen Handrücken als sie den Becher annahm; er hatte Mühe ein Zittern zu unterdrücken.

Genauso ging es offensichtlich Hermine - oder war das nur Wunschdenken?

Snape, das erste Mal seit viel zu vielen Jahren, gab seinem Wunschdenken nach und wandte sich Hermine zu. Sie sah zu ihm auf als er vor ihr stand und er sah die Fragen in ihren Augen; die Angst, die er bei ihrem Eintritt in ihnen gesehen hatte war jetzt verschwunden.

„Hättest Du Lust auf einen Spaziergang?"

Das war eigentlich nicht die Frage die er vorhatte zu stellen; die wäre sehr viel direkter und auf den Punkt gewesen, aber irgendwo zwischen Vorhaben und Ausführung hatten sich die Worte verändert.

„Ähm - ja. Ja, das würde ich gerne tun." Hermine war über seine Frage genauso überrascht wie er. „Lass mich eben meinen Mantel holen."

Plötzlich schien es wichtig, sie keine Minute aus den Augen zu lassen und Snape hielt Hermine auf, als sie sich zum Gehen wandte, seine Hand lag leicht auf ihrem Arm. Beide sahen auf seine Hand - lange, blasse Finger auf dem reinen Schwarz ihrer Robe - und dann einander an. Er zog den Atem ein, wieder überrascht über das Zittern seines Atemzuges.

„Lass mich ... „ sagte er und machte eine Geste mit seiner freien Hand, ‚Accio' murmelnd. Einer seiner Mäntel flog in seine Hand; ein weiteres Murmeln reduzierte ihn auf Hermines Größe und er legte ihn um ihre Schultern und schloss die schwarz gerippte Fibel an ihrem Hals, bevor er einen anderen Mantel für sich herbeischweben ließ. Er war sich sehr bewusst, dass Hermine dabei sein Gesicht die ganze Zeit nicht aus den Augen ließ, der Ausdruck der anfangs verwirrt und dann hoffnungsvoll war - auch wenn der letztere vermutlich mal wieder nur Wunschdenken war. Aber immerhin war sie nicht vor ihm zurückgewichen, oder vor seiner Berührung und er hatte ihre Wange berührt als er den Mantel schloss. Wenn er sonst nichts hatte, so blieb ihm doch diese Berührung.

Es lag wieder sehr viel Schnee im tiefsten Schottischen Winter und sie verließen den ausgetretenen Pfad als sie kreuz und quer über das Schulgelände wanderten. Sie hielten, um Kräuter in dem geschützten Garten hinter den Gewächshäusern zu pflücken, der Duft des Rosmarins lag in der Luft, er wurde für medizinische Tränke gebraucht - erst nach Weihnachten zwar, aber das Kraut musste erst trocknen, bevor es verarbeitet werden konnte.

Irgendwo in den Gärten hatte Snape Hermine über eine niedrige Mauer geholfen; irgendwie vergaß er ihre Hand wieder loszulassen, nachdem sie drüber war. Sie hatte anscheinend ebenfalls nicht vor loszulassen.

Sie trafen niemanden unterwegs und hörten nur die Geräusche des Winters - Schnee, der gelegentlich vom Wind von den Bäumen geschüttelt wurde, das Krachen und Stöhnen des gefrorenen Sees - und das Geräusch ihrer eigenen Stimmen, die in der frostigen Luft weich klangen und beim Sprechen Dampfwolken bildeten. Das Gespräch drehte sich hauptsächlich um sachliche Themen, Diskussionen um neueste Artikel und trockner Sarkasmus - von beiden Seiten - als sie sich kritisch über die kürzliche Veröffentlichung von bestürzend schlecht recherchiertem Material austauschten. Irgendwo in dem Schnee und der Kälte lebte ein harmonisches Verhältnis, das 12 lange Jahre geruht hatte, still wieder auf und bahnte sich seinen Weg durch Schichten von Unsicherheit und gedämpfter Hoffnung.

Als die Dämmerung von den Bergen herabstieg und die Schule einhüllte, den Schnee wie Feuer erscheinen ließ mit ihrem Sonnengold, machten sich Snape und Hermine auf den Weg zurück in die Kerker, zu seinen Räumen. Die Unterhaltung hatte genug zum Verständnis beigetragen - jedenfalls hoffte er das. Sie fühlten sich wohl miteinander und es war sehr lange her, dass er sich in der Gegenwart eines anderen Menschen wohl gefühlt hatte - obwohl das, was er fühlte, während sie etwas tropfend vor dem Ofen standen, nicht ausschließlich Behaglichkeit war. Das Feuer in dem Eisernen Gestell war kürzlich versorgt worden und der Kaffeetopf, der darauf stand, trocknete aus; im Zimmer war es nach der Kälte draußen fast zu warm.

Snape schüttelte seinen eigenen Mantel ab und hielt Hermines Hand fest, als sie ihren öffnen wollte; er öffnete den Umhang so vorsichtig wie er ihn geschlossen hatte. Seine Hand strich wieder über ihr Gesicht; dieses Mal lehnte sie sich in die Berührung hinein, wobei sie ihn dabei nicht aus den Augen ließ. Er nahm den Umhang von ihren Schultern, ließ ihn einfach hinter ihr auf den Boden fallen und stand vor ihr, seine Hände auf ihren Schultern. Er konnte sich einfach nicht dazu bringen, sich zu bewegen, den Zauber zu brechen. Es war nicht wirklich, auch nach alledem nicht. Es konnte einfach nicht wahr sein.

Hermine berührte seinen Mund mit ihrem und bewies ihm damit das Gegenteil; es war absolut wirklich, eine warme Wirklichkeit, die seine Lippen liebkoste - und seine Erwiderung ließen Erfahrung und Phantasie hinter sich, seine Arme zogen sie an sich als er sich dem Kuss hingab.

Und dann ... dann verstand Snape endlich, als Aktion und Reaktion sich in reine Freude verwandelte bis die Zeit wieder langsamer lief und er bemerkte, wie er sich wieder vertraut machte mit einem Körper, den er einmal so gut gekannt hatte wie seinen eigenen. Hatte dies immer noch .... oh ja, es hatte ganz eindeutig immer noch die gleiche Wirkung. Der sich windende, aufbäumende Körper unter ihm, der Biss in seine Schulter, sofort mit einem Kuss besänftigt, war ein ausreichender Beweis dieser These.

Und das - sein Ausprobieren kam zu einem abrupten Halt als Hermine ihrerseits mit dem Testen eigener Hypothesen begann; er nahm an, das sie sich, genau wie er, wieder mit seinem Körper vertraut machte. Ihrem alten Körper. Irgendwie narbiger, aber doch weniger verändert als ihrer. Immer noch ... oh, bitte .... in der Lage zu .....

Schließlich war Snape wieder vernünftiger Gedanken fähig und nahm Hermines Grinsen wahr. Sie sah übermäßig zufrieden mit sich selbst aus, dachte er, konnte diesen Gedanken aber nicht weiter verfolgen, da ihre Zunge kurz Lippen leckte die bereits feucht schimmerten. Er schüttelte den Kopf über seine eigene Schwäche und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Hermine; seine Hände wanderten von ihren Schultern hinunter auf ihre Brüste - sie waren etwas voller als sie es mit 18 gewesen waren. Die Brustwarzen waren etwas dunkler als er sie vom Spiegelbild erinnerte, die Kurve ihrer Taille und Hüfte war etwas ausgeprägter und die Muskeln dort fester. Er fragte sich kurz, welche Übungen sie wohl machte und verlor sich dann wieder in der eigenen Übung, erneut zu lernen wie sie schmeckte.


	25. Chapter 25

**Teil 25 - 25. Dezember**

Die Uhr schlug fünfundzwanzig mal, durch einen Trick der Schlossakustik - oder vielleicht war es auch nur ein spezieller Weihnachtszauber von Dumbledore - drangen die Töne bis zu den Kerkern durch und verkündeten den Beginn dieses besonderen Tages.

Hermine lag mit geschlossenen Augen, erlaubte all ihren anderen Sinnen den Mann neben ihr zu erfühlen, der nun ganz ruhig war, vielleicht schlief er sogar etwas, nach diesem ersten Ausbruch der Leidenschaft. Sie konnte den Zeitpunkt nicht recht erfassen, an dem sie am vorherigen Tage angefangen hatte, Hoffnung zu schöpfen; als er sie fragte, ob sie mit ihm spazieren gehen würde vielleicht. Oder als es schien, dass er sie nicht zurück in ihr Zimmer gehen lassen wollte, nicht einmal um ihren Mantel zu holen. Oder in dem alten Garten als sich ihre Hände umklammerten und nicht mehr los ließen. Oder während der Unterhaltung, oder in einem der Myriaden von Momenten in denen gesprochene Skizzen so gut waren wie ein fertiges Bild . Bis sie in seine Räume zurückkehrten, hatte sich ihre Hoffnung in Zuversicht gewandelt und sie konnte aufhören, sich blöde vorzukommen, weil sie sich mit einigen - Verhütungs - Zaubern eingedeckt hatte, bevor sie ihre Räume verließ. Und einige Zeit danach stellte sie fest, dass, weit entfernt davon vergessen worden zu sein, Snape jedes einzelne der exquisiten Details erinnerte.

Hatte er sich verändert? Sie war sich nicht sicher. Er war immer noch schwierig und verschlossen, das war sicher. Er hatte zu viele Jahre mit Misstrauen und einer Doppel-Existenz durchlebt um das ablegen zu können. Sie sandte ein schiefes Lächeln zur Schlafzimmerdecke. Ganz abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass, sollte er sich plötzlich aufführen wie Peregrine Queroz, er nicht mehr Severus Snape wäre; es würde einfach nicht passen. Aber die Hinderungsgründe bestehend aus Alter, Status und Voldemort existierten nicht mehr. Es wäre möglich, dass sie dieses mal eine Chance hätten.

Sie bewegte ihre Hand ein wenig um sein Haar zu berühren. Das war ohne Zweifel besser, aber sie war so damit beschäftigt gewesen, sich über den Mann zu ärgern, dass sie den Unterschied gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Es hatte Parvatis Flirt gebraucht um sie darauf aufmerksam zu machen - was möglicherweise bedeutete, dass Snape so schnell wie möglich zu dem Gebrauch von Haushaltsseife zurückkehrte und wenn auch nur, um damit eine Wiederholung dieser Szene zu vermeiden.

Im Rückblick konnte sie den humorigen Aspekt der ganzen Angelegenheit durchaus würdigen. Sie unterdrückte ein plötzliches Kichern und dieser Bewegung folgte ein undeutliches Murmeln von Snape. Sie hatte ihn gestört oder vielleicht hatte er ja auch gar nicht richtig geschlafen.

Sie gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten," sagte sie weich.

Er schob sich an sie und machte ein Geräusch, dass man als Frage auslegen konnte.

„Ich habe die Uhr gehört," erklärte sie.

Er machte ein anderes Geräusch und sagte irgendetwas undeutlich und höhnisch, sie konnte jedoch die Worte „Dumbledore" und „idiotisch" sehr wohl heraus hören.

Sie lächelte wieder und kuschelte sich an ihn, um eine Reihe kleiner Küsse erst entlang seines Wangenknochens zu platzieren und dann auf seinen Mund. Er drehte seinen Kopf um ihren Kuss zu erwidern und für einen Moment verlor sie sich wieder in ihm als sich ihre Zungen trafen.

Sie fühlte, wie eine seiner Hände anfing über ihre Hüfte zu streicheln und sie drückte sich gegen ihn, und brachte damit ihr Bein noch näher zu ihm. Sie konnte seine Erregung fühlen, die sie wissen ließ, dass nicht nur sein Mund und seine Hände auf sie reagierten. Die streichelnde Hand bewegte sich über die Muskeln ihre Rückens zu den Seiten ihrer Brüste. Sie seufzte genussvoll und gab dem zärtlichen Druck nach, indem sie sich auf den Rücken rollen ließ und damit seinen Händen und seinem Mund freien Zugang zu ihr ermöglichte.

Er nutzte diesen Vorteil sehr schnell aus. Er küsste ihren Hals dort wo er eine Kuhle bildete und nahm dann eine ihrer Brustwarzen in seinen Mund. Sie wölbte sich ihm entgegen, als er anfing sie zu lecken, zu reizen und zu saugen während ein fauler Daumen die Spitze ihrer anderen Brust rieb, was elektrische Schauer ihr Rückgrat hinunter sandte direkt zu dem Ort zwischen ihren Beinen, der schon angeschwollen und halb aufgerichtet von ihrem vorhergehenden Beisammensein war. Unruhig bewegte sie ihre Hüften, überwältigt von ihren Emotionen wusste sie nicht, ob sie versuchte den Druck dort zu erhöhen oder zu lindern. Seine Hand verließ ihre Brust und streichelte über ihren Bauch bis zum Rand ihrer Schamhaare. Sie machte ein protestierendes Geräusch als kühlere Luft die nackte Warze traf und die empfindliche Haut nur noch mehr reizte. Seine Finger spielten jetzt mit ihren Locken, reizten den tiefsten Punkt des Dreiecks, tauchten hinein und hinaus, kamen näher und näher, berührten, streichelten, jetzt kurz, dann lang, jetzt schnell, dann langsam. Ihre Hüften wanden und bogen sich ohne ihr zutun und sein Mund nahm wieder die Arbeit an ihrer Brustwarze auf. Sie vergrub ihre Hände in seinem Haar, zog seinen Kopf auf ihre Brust, rieb ihren Körper gegen seinen, erwiderte den steigenden Druck und dann fanden seine Finger den Punkt und sie warf ihren Kopf mit einem Schrei zurück als ihr Körper unter ihm dahinschmolz.

Als sie wieder zu sich kam, bemerkte sie, dass ihre Hände noch immer in seinen Haaren klammerten. Vorsichtig ließ sie los und massierte seine Kopfhaut ein wenig.

„Habe ich Dir weh getan?" flüsterte sie.

Seine Bewegung konnte ein Achselzucken gewesen sein.

„Etwas vielleicht. Es macht nichts."

Sie küsste ihn.

„Tut mir leid."

Es gab eine Pause.

„Es hat sich gelohnt." Er klang zufrieden mit sich selbst. „Mir schien, Du hast es genossen."

Hermine hätte sich fast verschluckt.

„Eingebildeter Kerl," zischte sie ohne wirklich böse zu sein.

„Ja," kam die ruhige Antwort. „Was kann ich für Dich tun?"

Sie konnte es nicht helfen; sie musste grinsen. Es war einfach so - so _Severus_.

„Nichts," sagte sie und senkte ihren Kopf, so dass sie ihren Mund auf eine seiner Brustwarzen legen konnte.

Sie wurde mit einem keuchen belohnt und dann vergruben sich Hände in ihrem Haar. Zärtlich und spielerisch nahm sie seine Brustwarze auf, fühlte, wie sich das Gewebe unter ihrer Zunge aufstellte. Sie befeuchtete ihren Daumen und zog sanfte Kreise um die andere, wissend wie empfänglich er dafür war. Sie streichelte ihn, aber nicht sehr lange; wenn sie ihre Erinnerung nicht trog, reagierte er sehr schnell auf diese Stimulation und sie hatte noch anderes vor.

Sie stützte sich auf einen Ellbogen, so wie er das vorher getan hatte und bewegte ihre Hand fort von der Brust, an dem Rippenbogen entlang zu seinen Hoden. Leicht ließ sie ihre Finger ein Muster entlang seiner Hüfte und dann auf der Innenseite der Schenkel hinauf zeichnen, ließ sie kreisen, aber ihn niemals richtig berühren. Aus einem Reflex heraus bewegte er seine Hüften ihrer Hand entgegen, aber sie wich aus. Unzusammenhängende Laute irgendwo zwischen Protest und Flehen bildeten sich in seiner Kehle. Seine Hände in ihren Haaren begannen einen deutlichen Druck auszuüben.

Sie gab ihm nach und fing an, sich einen Weg hinunter zum Zentrum seines Körpers zu küssen. Sie machte es sich bequem und folgte dann dem gleichen Pfad mit ihrem Mund den ihre Finger vorher genommen hatten, ließ ihn um seinen erigierten Penis herum tanzen, ohne ihn wirklich zu berühren. Er war hart - das war gut zu sehen, sogar in dem Zwielicht der herunter gebrannten Kerzen - aber seine Hände in ihrem Haar, auch wenn sie sich hineinkrallten, versuchten nie ihren Kopf in eine bestimmte Richtung zu drängen.

Nein, er würde so etwas nicht tun. Niemals. Sie erinnerte sich an eine Halb-Unterhaltung vor zehn Jahren über _Imperio_. Genug davon, vielleicht.

Sie bewegte ihren Kopf zur Seite, dorthin wohin er so sorgfältig vermied sie zu schieben, und nahm ihn in ihren Mund. Seine Reaktion darauf war ein langgezogenes Stöhnen, dass ihr zeigte wie sehr er es sich gewünscht hatte. Er war kurz vor dem Höhepunkt, sie erkannte das an seinen Bewegungen und dem salzigen Geschmack in ihrer Kehle. Vorsichtig arbeitete sie sich nach oben vor, leckte und küsste ihn, nahm die Wurzel seines Penis in die eine Hand und legte ihre andere um seine Hoden. Die Laute, die sie jetzt hörte waren gepfeffert mit Flüchen und Beschwörungen und dann, zu ihrer Überraschung, stieß er mit Mühe das Wort ‚Nein' aus und ihre Hände wurden fort gestoßen.

Als sie ihren Kopf hob legte er seine Hand um ihr Kinn.

"Noch nicht," sagte er mit belegter Stimme.

Sie nickte stumm, der Anblick des nackten Verlangens auf seinem Gesicht verschlug ihr den Atem. Es war so lange her, dass jemand sie mit soviel offen gezeigtem Begehren angesehen hatte. Nicht seit ihrem Abschlussjahr in der Schule, um genau zu sein. Er beugte sich zu ihr, küsste ihren Mund, einmal, hart, dann bewegte er sich nach unten, damit er die Innenseiten ihrer Beine küssen konnte. Eine weitere Bewegung und er umfing ihre Hüften, ihre Beine öffneten sich automatisch um ihn einzulassen. Dann war sein Mund auf ihr, sie leckend und schmeckend, tauchte in sie ein und umkreiste ihre Clitoris, saugte und presste sie zusammen und ihr Geist gab es auf, irgendeinen zusammenhängenden Gedanken zu formen. Seine Hände knetete ihren Hintern und sie legte eine Hand auf ihre Brust, ahmte die Bewegungen nach, spielte mit ihrem Nippel. Ihr Bewusstsein konzentrierte sich auf seine Berührungen und die Reaktion ihres Körpers darauf und etwas in ihr zog sich immer enger zusammen und sie spürte, dass der Moment der Erlösung nahe war.

Der Wunsch, dieses Mal mit ihm zusammen zu kommen, ließ ihre Hände nach seinem Kopf greifen und ihn fort ziehen, so hart es auch war. Er musste ihr ziehen und drücken richtig interpretiert haben denn er kniete sich hin, lehnt sich vorwärts auf seine Ellbogen und küsste sie hart auf den Mund. Sie zog ihre Knie hoch und auseinander und hielt ihn dazwischen.

„Bitte, Severus, jetzt," flüsterte sie gegen seinen Mund.

Sie spürte einen kurzen Druck und dann war er in ihr, schob sich langsam vor und zurück, köstliche Reibung gegen ihr geschwollenes Gewebe. Und dann konnte es keiner von beiden länger aushalten, es gab nur noch sie beide und Hitze und Verlangen und Rhythmus und Druck und Erlösung.

Danach, immer noch miteinander verbunden, richtete sich Hermine etwas auf um Snapes Schulter zu küssen. Er schmeckte nach ihnen, verschwitzt und klebrig und es machte ihr nichts aus.

„Du kannst das wirklich gut, weißt Du," sagte sie träge.

Es entstand eine kleine Pause, lange genug, dass sie sich fragte, ob irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung sei.

„Ich habe ein ausgezeichnetes Gedächtnis," sagte er schließlich. „Und Du hattest recht."

„Hatte ich?"

„Ja. Du hast auch nichts vergessen. Obwohl," fügte er hinzu, „ich immer noch nicht auf einem richtigen Fahrrad gefahren bin."

Sie lachte. Sie konnte es nicht ändern. Sie vergrub ihren Kopf in der Beuge seines Halses als sich ihre Schultern schüttelten vor Lachen.

„Erinnere mich daran, es Dir beizubringen." Plötzlich wurde sie ernst. „Severus," sagte sie unsicher, es gab eine Sache, die sie fragen musste, „das letzte Mal konnten wir nicht .... zusammen bleiben .... wegen der Situation, die damals herrschte. Ist es diesmal anders?"

_Wenn dies alles ist, was wir haben werden, dann soll es so sein. Aber bitte sage ja. Bitte._

Er schwieg für sehr lange.

„Hermine," sagte er schließlich. Seine Stimme klang sehr beherrscht. „Umstände haben sich verändert seit Du in der Schule warst, aber ich habe mich nicht sehr verändert."

„Ich habe sehr viel Zuneigung entwickelt für die Person die Du in der Schule warst," sagte sich sanft.

Sie fühlte das Steigen und Fallen seines Atems.

„Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass eine - Beziehung - mit mir immer leicht oder angenehm sein wird. Es ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass ich mich in einen Professor Queroz verwandle."

Er sagte nicht nein, erzählte sie sich selbst. Er dachte darüber nach. Sie versuchte die aufsteigende Hoffnung zu unterdrücken, suchte sich ihren Weg durch das Minenfeld dieser Unterhaltung.

„Wenn ich einen Professor Queroz gewollt hätte," sagte sie trocken, „dann, vermute ich mal, hätte ich das Original haben können, aber ich habe die Gelegenheit nicht ergriffen. Es wäre möglich, dass ich ein Faible für große, dunkle, schwierige Männer habe."

„Ich möchte nicht, dass Du Dir irgendwelche Illousionen über mich machst."

Sie nahm die Gelegenheit wahr.

„Ich musste mit Hyacinth Hooch tanzen. Wie viele Illusionen hätte ich danach noch haben können?"

Er schnaubte.

„Ich musste mir meine Beine wachsen lassen." Es klang, als ob diese Verletzung noch sehr frisch war.

Sie lachte glucksend.

„Und?"

„So lange Du Dir sicher bist."

„Ich bin mir sicher. Ich weiß, dies ist erst der Anfang, aber ich bin mir wirklich sicher."

Er küsste sie.

Sehr viel später, als schon das Morgengrauen hinter den Vorhängen zu sehen war und nachdem das Weihnachtsfrühstück ohne sie stattgefunden hatte, löste sie sich aus seiner Umarmung und starrte ihn an.

„Du hast mir immer noch nicht Fröhliche Weihnachten gewünscht, weißt Du."

Er hob eine Augenbraue und lächelte dann.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Hermine."

********************************

**Augenblicke des Glücks - nicht das Gefühl des Wohlseins,**

**Des Erfolgs, der Erfüllung, der Geborgenheit oder der Zuneigung,**

**Oder gar ein vorzügliches Essen, sondern der Blitz der Erleuchtung -**

**Wir haben das Erlebnis gehabt, doch erfaßten den Sinn nicht,**

**Wenn man den Sinn erkundet, kehrt das Erlebnis wieder**

**In veränderter Form, jenseits von jedwelchem Sinn,**

**Den man dem Glück zuschreiben könnte.**

**TS Eliot - _The Dry Salvages,_ from _The Four Quartets_**

THE END

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS

ABBY AND ANNE


End file.
